Teen Titans: Rise of the Shadow King
by VFSNAKE
Summary: AN: I don’t own any Teen Titans and all that stuff In this fic the Brotherhood of Evil and Slade team up to capture and control Robin. Why? There is something terrible and dark that is inside Robin that if released everyone will be afraid. Even Batman, Ra
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: I don't own any Teen Titans and all that stuff) In this fic the Brotherhood of Evil and Slade team up to capture and control Robin. Why? There is something terrible and dark that is inside Robin that if released everyone will be afraid. Even Batman, Raven, and the Justice League are powerless against this dark power that slumbers inside the Boy Wonder. When it awakens during a fight with Cinderblock and then after seeking out the help from the Justice League namely Fate, the Brotherhood of Evil along with Slade decide they want this power for their own uses. The only problem with that is Robin, who takes matters into his own hands when he learns how to master this power with help from within.)

Chapter 1

He was suppose to be the one with morals and the one with honor among the group that could do no wrong because that was how he was raised, trained, and lived his current life. He was trained by the world's greatest detective and for a very brief moment in his life as a hero...his greatest enemy. He was trained to be a symbol of hope from a very dark place where evil is bred and spreads like a plague throughout the world. If only he could have stayed the same then as he did now in his room as sat there sitting on his workbench. At the moment he didn't feel like he was Robin the Boy Wonder and former protégé of the almighty Batman. No he felt different inside at that moment as if something had suddenly awakened inside himself that wasn't their, but was at the same time. It had happened a few days ago with Cinderblock appearing out of nowhere trashing everything in sight. "What am I inside?" said Robin in a whisper as he recalled that the events involving Cinderblock went from bad to worse to strange.

(Flashback)

"Titans Go!" shouted Robin as he, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven attacked a rampaging Cinderblock that had picked up a street lamp and threw it at them.

"Man where has this thing been all this time?" said Cyborg as he fired his sonic cannon at Cinderblock who was sent back several huge steps.

"Yeah it's not like him to just appear out of nowhere and start a rampage so what gives?" said Beast Boy as he then turned into a falcon and took to the air to dodge some flying wreckage sent by Cinderblock.

"Whatever the reason Cinderblock has for being back it doesn't matter right now as he has to be stopped," said Robin as he leaped into the air and swinging his equipped bow staff down on Cinderblock striking the creature several times before moving out of the way.

Starfire hit Cinderblock next with a few star bolts and an alien strength enhanced punch sending her opponent flying into a store wall only to have Cinderblock get up and throw some concrete from that wall at Starfire who got out of the way. "Perhaps Raven could subdue the creature while she enters his mind to see why he is destroying everything," said the flying alien that was Starfire.

"Forget it I am not going to fuse my mind with a brain IQ equivalent to Beast Boy," said Raven as she picked up a nearby unused car and threw it at Cinderblock knocked it away.

"Hey! You know as well as I do my IQ is much higher then Cinderblock's Raven," said Beast Boy as he turned from a falcon to a Rhino and charged Cinderblock who grabbed the changeling by the horn and threw him into the nearby wall.

Not far away on a rooftop a figure wearing a metal mask with only one eye watched the Titans do battle with his loyal servant overhearing their entire conversation. He smiled at his former apprentice that was Robin as the boy threw several flash bombs at Cinderblock blinding him long enough to receive several well placed punches and kicks to the head. He picked up a COM link and spoke into it to another on the receiving end of it. "This is Slade contacting the Brotherhood of Evil. I've done what you've asked Brain and sent Cinderblock into the city to cause havoc for the Titans. However, I am still not very optimistic about what you think will happen with the boy. Robin was my apprentice after all and I think I would everything about someone who I once tried to make as my future successor. I think your source needs to be rechecked and possibly updated," said Slade coolly through the COM link.

"I don't...think you...understand Slade...what exactly...I am...referring to...as my...source of...information Slade. General Immortus was...quite thorough...in his ancient...records concerning...this matter. If there...is a power...in this boy...that is of true...darkness...then it must...be brought out...for us...to command," said Brain in his electronic voice at the Brotherhood of Evil's HQ.

"As am I in my line of work Brain hence my reputation in the criminal underworld that I'm sure you've heard of all to well," said Slade as he waited to activate the device on the back of Cinderblocks head to trigger a psycho wave of rampage that would demolish the Titans flat out.

"We must...awaken the...dark power...within Robin...soon. Activate the...device Slade," said Brain as he was monitoring the situation carefully on the screen.

"Very well Brain, but if this goes bad and Robin is crippled and can no longer be able to become my apprentice in the near future I'll make you regret it," said Slade as he silently activated the device on Cinderblocks head.

Back on the ground it looked like Cinderblock was about to be subdued when Robin saw something sparking in the back of the concrete monster head. "MOVE!" yelled Robin as Cinderblocks eyes glowed blood red as he started moving with a speed he never had before.

Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy got away in time, but Raven who was the closest to Robin wasn't. She was about to be crushed by Cinderblocks newly found strength and speed when Robin swooped in and got her out of the way before it could be delivered. "Thanks," said Raven in a monotone voice though secretly she enjoyed being near Robin just not in this situation.

"Anytime," said Robin as he helped her off the ground and it was then Raven could have sworn that Robin winked at her so fast she thought it was her emotions using her powers playing tricks on her mind.

Before she could think about it any further though Cinderblock came at them faster then either had expected him to. "ROBIN!" yelled Raven as Robin pushed her out of the way as Cinderblocks fist was about to come crashing down.

In doing this Robin couldn't get off the ground all the way and found himself back on the ground staring upward to meet his fate that was Cinderblocks fist coming down on him. 'Is this the end?' thought Robin wishing deep inside himself for help as the four other Titans could only watch in horror as their leader was about to be struck down by the psychotic metahuman.

'Only if you believe it to be is so,' said a voice within Robin's mind as everything in front of the Boy Wonder seemed to slow down in front of him at that moment.

'Who...who are you?' said Robin within his mind as he was too terrified to move.

'I am you yet I am not. If you let me free and the power wield for moment that is within your subconscious you will live to see another day,' said the muffled voice in Robin's mind.

'What power?' thought Robin confused for a moment as Cinderblocks mighty fist came closer to his human body.

'It's now or never,' said the muffled voice inside Robin's mind as time slowly started to speed up for the Boy Wonder.

'Do what you got to do,' said Robin out loud, but in a whisper so low that no one knew that he even spoke as the concrete fist of his enemy landed right on him moments after speaking those words.

"ROBIN!" the other four titans yelled in unison as they all fear the horror that their leader had met his end at the hands of the psycho metahuman.

Much to their surprise when they saw Cinderblock slowly raised his fist only to find no one under it. Moments later Robin appeared where the fist was as he somehow magically appeared from the ground unharmed by Cinderblocks assault. Needless to say everyone was surprised by this Slade and Brain included as they watched now with more interest. 'Wise choice my boy. Now let me show something else' said the muffled voice inside Robin's mind.

It was then Robin suddenly felt something inside him awaken that he thought never existed in him before...power. Raven could feel it to from the bond the two birds shared and immediately she knew that whatever had awakened inside Robin was dark and something that was not friendly. "Robin...," said Raven, but stopped when she saw that Robin was merely focused right now on an angry and confused Cinderblock who had expected to severely wound if not kill the boy.

"Try that again Cinderblock I dare you," said Robin in a very serious and dark that made Raven skin want to crawl as she never heard Robin sound like that before.

Cinderblock did try it again only to have his fist stopped by an outstretched green gloved hand that caught as it was about to hit its intended target. "Dude! Since when did Robin get super strength like that?" said Beast Boy whose jaw dropped to the floor completely stunned by this as were the others.

Cinderblock tried to get his fist free, but even the psycho wave device Slade put on his loyal servant was no match for Robin's new found strength. At this moment dark energy could be seen around the young titan and fangs appeared where there were once canines in the boy's teeth. However, those could only be seen only by Cinderblock and Raven who were too terrified at this moment to fight back. "My turn," said Robin as the Boy Wonder pulled Cinderblock closer with the metahuman's captured arm and socked the concrete monster right in the face.

The power behind the attack sent Cinderblock through a wall and several others till the beast stopped after finally hitting an old station wagon and another store wall. Needless to say Cinderblock had enough and the local authorities took over in sending Cinderblock to jail. For a moment there was an awkward silence with the now rejoined group as four of its five members now stared at the one. Each member's emotions had within it wonder, curiousness, concern, and fear with each one pertaining to each titan in a different order. "So...when did you learn how to do that?" said Beast Boy who didn't know what else to say.

"Yeah man normally its Raven doing the 'spooky dark tremble before me' thing," said Cyborg who got a questionable eyebrow from Raven before Starfire answered.

"Yes friend Robin would you might be something like Raven or perhaps you two are actually the cousins of the distance?" said Starfire who in actuality hoped it was in fact true since she had a thing for Robin and if Raven were secretly a relative it would mean no competition from the resident of darkness that was on the same floor as him in the tower.

Robin just remained silent knowing that Raven would ask later because he knew that she wouldn't pry into open conversation with the other since it wasn't her style. 'Not bad for a first run my boy. If this good now...just wait till I show you how to summon a few dark friends of mine or rather...yours,' said the voice that was somewhat clearer in his head.

Robin ignored the voice as he walked over to his bike breaking the group circle around him. "Let's get back home it's going to rain any moment now," said neutral voiced, but serious sounding Robin and sure enough within moments the rain came pouring down hard on the heroes.

Raven used her powers to teleport her and the other three titans back to the tower while Robin rode home on his motorcycle back to the tower. Slade watched him with more interesting amusement as he couldn't imagine what he had just seen Robin do. "My my Robin you are full of surprises that even I wasn't aware of. This is going to be more fun then I thought it would be," said Slade as he left the rooftop to the rendezvous site.

(End Flashback)

Robin had entered the tower surprisingly seconds after Raven did and went to his room to brood like his former mentor did when things didn't add up the way they should have. 'What's wrong Robin don't you feel safe anymore outside your rooms walls? You kept me dormant for over ten years only now to wish me back into existence through the depths of subconscious.

'I want you back where you were and I don't want you coming back into my life. And you never told me who you were in the first place because I know your not human,' thought Robin as he sat on his stool in front of his workbench trying to get into working on another gadget

'You can't put me back and I'm not going back to where you sealed me away when you were a child still living with your parents in the circus. Do you remember me now?' said the voice inside Robin's mind.

Robin stopped what he was doing and his eyes behind the mask opened wide with horror at the realization of what this power was. 'YOU!' yelled Robin within his own head.

Before the mind talks could continue a knock at his door came, but he ignored as he wanted to get back to talking with this newly discovered house guest in his head. The knock came again only louder this time with a familiar monotone voice yet concerned one at that behind it. "Robin! Robin it's me Raven I know you know it's me in the beginning so open up," said Raven as she then phased through after several minutes of silence.

"When no one answers you Rae that either means they aren't their or they don't want to be disturbed at the present moment in time. What do you want?" said Robin harsher then he should have making Raven somewhat surmised he could sound so cruel.

Before she could respond Raven noticed that nearly all of the lights in Robin's room with the exception for the workbench that was next to him were off. The room had now been surrounded in complete darkness with only the barely visible outline of Robin's uniform showing her where he was. "Everyone wants an explanation downstairs and they kinda nominated me to bridge this communication gap that has appeared in front of you and us," said raven getting to the point.

"You mean I tell you things and then you tell them what I tell you right?" said Robin not looking at her as he proceeded back to working on his project.

"If that's what it takes to get you to talk and open up about this new power that you've either acquired through your experiments or have hidden from us this whole time," said Raven who saw part of the side of Robin face turn into a disordered scowl.

"First off I don't experiment on myself and second I have NEVER hid any such power from any of the team. I only new of its existence since our fight with Cinderblock when he nearly killed me," said Robin in a half lie.

"He nearly killed you? Robin you nearly killed him I was there remember? I saw what happened to Cinderblock when he went psycho and saw that even in that state he was afraid...of...YOU! I know there is something your not telling me so what is it? You know me Robin so you can trust me. Whatever you don't want me to say to the team I won't and it will stay with us. Please," Raven said as her voice had turned into a pleading one half way through.

Robin just stared at his currently unfinished gadget with the lamp next to him revealing just how messed up his creation was...like him inside. "Raven I trust you with my life as you would trust me with yours, but if I told you...everything. I don't what the others would say or do and even you would be terrified of me if you knew," said Robin whose voice was distinctly lower and darker then when Raven had started talking to him.

Robin...please," said Raven finding her emotions echoing out of her voice with concern for Robin.

"You remember when you went into my mind and saw images of my past involving the circus right?" said Robin turning his slightly for Raven to see only the partial white part of Robin's mask.

It took a moment to recall that memory since it was only a brief spec in her mind. "Yeah, but that doesn't explain anything," said Raven as she recalled the moment where she saw two people fall to their doom before a crowd of spectators.

I've had this power inside since I was child Raven. Since I was born into the circus with my parents as long as I could remember when I was just a helpless child. When my...my parents were doing their trapeze act when I was unable to perform since I was young I had to find away to amuse myself till the show was over. I...I found myself in our little trailer of a home with no lights on in the room. Like you Raven, I preferred the darkness and found myself in what today would be considered solitary confinement as I waited for my parents to return," said Robin who felt his left hand shaking just slightly out of Raven eye sight.

"I thought you had embraced the darkness when you joined your former mentor after the whole...incident with you parents?" said Raven slightly confused.

"I explain that as I get to that...part. You see while my parents were...well performing I found I could manipulate the shadows in the room and command them to come to me when I ask. They looked like ninjas and shinobi's with red eyes and gray skin that they had from what wasn't covered in their black clothes. At first I thought it was just my young overactive imagination, but then one day when I was eight my parent's trapeze act ended early and they wanted to spend some quality time with me. I still remember their faces when they saw what I had summoned into the trailer and how my shadowy friends with their red glowing eyes vanished as quickly as they had been summoned by me. It was then they notice something on my back and their faces drastically paled as they ran over to me to see if I was all right," said Robin as he put pressure on his little gadget he had lost interest in.

"What did they see?" said Raven who took a step towards Robin as if it were a step in the right direction to understanding Robin.

"They saw a birthmark on me that was shadowy dark and a blood red color in the shape of demons head. It was some sort of sigh to them that I was the devil's offspring, but they told me they loved me none the less and both hugged me. Right after they did the demon birthmark disappeared before their eyes and they thought they had gotten rid of it through their love for me. They told me never try to summon those things again because they were evil and wicked creatures that do more harm then good. I reluctantly agreed and for a time my shadow friends never appeared after that as my parents decided to put me on as part of their trapeze act as a precaution. After several months I had forgotten all about my shadows friends I used to be with and dismissed them as figments of an eight year olds imagination. Shortly after our family was happy again it was then a new problem had arrived...crime boss Tony Zucco came into our life. The same man who took my parents away from me and the man I wanted revenge against that led me to be trained by the dark knight," said Robin ending his story not wanting to divulge anything else about his life to Raven.

"How long have you suppressed this power up till now?" said Raven who made a mental note to look in one of her old text to find out what those things were that Robin had just described to her.

"I've suppressed this power for ten years up till today and I discovered a personal about it that I realized the moment I called for it. I learned that in my time without this power that it didn't weaken, but instead it got stronger...a lot stronger. And you now what?" said a now smiling Robin who turned now to face Raven and couldn't help, but feel somewhat afraid at that moment.

"What?" said Raven in a near whispery voice as she saw Robin squeezing something in his right hand.

"I like it. I like it a lot!" said Robin as he finally broke the gadget in his hand and smiled at Raven to reveal that the fangs in his teeth had returned.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-The Shadowed Truth

(A/N: What do you think so far? I got the idea for Metallica's 'Shoot Me'.Don't ask me how I just did.)

"You liked it?" said Raven surprised and shock when she heard Robin's words as he just looked at her with that fanged smile.

"Why shouldn't I like it? Its apart of me Raven. It always was, always has, and always will be a part of me. And since its not going to go away I might as well make up for lost time," said Robin seriously as a pulse could be felt a from the now awakened birthmark on his back as more of his dormant power filled his body.

"Robin you have to understand that this power may be inside you since you were a child, but you may not fully understand or comprehend the power you are trying to master. Let me go to my room and look in my books to see if I can't find what kind of power you possess. I would like to understand this power along with you so it would both give us a better understanding of things," said Raven as calmly as she could.

"You do that Rae, but as for me? I got a little reference book of my own in here," said Robin pointing and tapping the side of his head lightly.

Raven raised an eyebrow, but then she understood that he was going to go back to his memories on how he controlled his power originally and improvise from their. "Is that wise considering it was over a decade ago and you don't understand the whole force of your powers?" said Raven as Robin seemed to be walking through the shadows and in an instant was right in front of her.

"What's wrong Rae? Afraid of the shadows that go bump in the night?" said Robin who was now inches from her face making her extremely nervous as all she could do was stair into the white oval mask that held his true eyes.

"No of...of course not I...I just don't like...like being this close to...well you," said Raven who didn't know why she was having a difficult time in front of Robin like this.

"Just me or are you afraid of something else?" said Robin emphasizing on 'else' with a mischievous smile Raven had never seen before in him.

"Robin I...," was all Raven could say as Robin quickly cut her off with a well placed kiss to her lips shocking her to no end.

The kiss lasted long after Ravens powers destroyed several things around the room, including the workbench light that was only source of light in the room. They now let stood in the darkness of the room staring into each others as the kiss disconnected them both. "Thanks for the total darkness Raven. You're a girl after my own heart," said Robin as he invoked his power once more in the darkness.

Before Raven could comprehend what had happened she found that both of them were now in HER room not Robins. "Robin how...did...you?" said Raven as her mind was now riddled confusion.

"I brought us here through the shadows and since your room is across from mine you barely felt your body moving through it," said Robin as he stepped back slightly so she could breathe easier.

"Thank...thank you. I think?" said Raven who saw Robin leave through her darkened wall like a shadow leaving in the presence of light was now in shock over what he had done in kissing her and transporting her to her room.

Raven snapped out of it and decided to go to her ancient text books from her previous home that was Azarath she gazed through a series of books with ancient texts. She was sure the monks that had raised her as a child had told her about the powers Robin had just shown, but she couldn't remember where. Her thoughts drifted from the text in her book to the thought of when Robin had just kissed her. Her mind also thought how it was in part of her case...nice. 'Nice! It wasn't that great a kiss what am I thinking? Robin the Boy Wonderand Raven the princess of darkness that nearly destroyed the world...together? Ha! What a joke that is...isn't it? Listen to me I'm talking to myself,' thought Raven as she snapped out of her thoughts and went back to reading her once dust filled book to solve the possible problem with Robin's fast growing power.

(In Robin's Room)

Robin sat in a meditative state like Raven did when she thought to control her powers in hopes it would bethe same for him after that kiss he placed on her. Truth be told Robin had enjoyed kissing Raven and felt that it was an itch that needed a much needed scratch. As he sat their meditating his mind went into conversation with what he liked to call his "devils advocate", which as strange as it was actually agreed with the name it was given. 'So what do you think of the kiss I gave Raven?' thought Robin to his advocate.

'My opinion is not without bias, but I could safely say it was delivered with nice and careful precision that threw her mind for a loop. As for exactly in your choice of having a possible relationship I would say you chose right,' said the devil advocate in his head.

'What do you mean? Are you saying that it wouldn't matter who I chose?' thought Robin curiously wanting to hear the darker half opinion.

'Not at all my boy, but I find that compatibility is the best thing in a relationship and the two of you are most compatible through the darkness that you both wield. Speaking of me why don't we continue in mastering your shadow powers and summoning some of your old shadow friends from the past,' spoke the devil advocate in Robin's head.

'Let's give it a go' thought Robin as he drew on his shadow powers he had left behind so long ago.

Robin opened his eyes and mentally commanded the shadows to manifest themselves before him. Sure enough they did as two shadows came out of the corner and approached in front of him and kneeled before him awaiting instructions. 'Good Robin. You're doing much better then when you were a kid. Last time you did this when you were a child all you got were two shadows half way out and even then it was difficult for you to maintain them. But from the looks of things it seems like you're in better control now then you were then. Its almost as if being away from it from this long help develop your concentration better,' the devil's advocate said in the boy's mind clearly pleased with Robin's progress.

"What now? What do I call them?" said Robin out loud as he stared at his two kneeling shadows before him.

'Call them Shadowkahn's and they will take you where ever you want that is far away from one side of the world to the next. They can cross dimensions and realm's of any place you know of or speak, it doesn't matter. The only thing the Shadowkahn can't cross between is time itself," said the devil's advocate in Robin mind.

"But I didn't use them when I took Raven to her room so why would I need them now?" said Robin curiously.

'That was over a short distance my boy. Shadowkahn's are used for long range distances like going to Egypt or China. Even the Watchtower can be accessed by the Shadowkahn as long there are shadows for them to appear,' said the voice and it was then that Robin understood.

"Anywhere you say huh? I have an idea of where to find out more about my powers and these two will help me do it. There is only one top sorcerer on earth I know of that can help me understand my shadow powers and may actually be able to teach me further. You two (points to his two Shadowkahn) take me the home of the one known as…Fate," said Robin as he got up from the ground as did his loyal shadows and walked over to their master.

At that moment Raven had just found she was looking for in her text and was shocked what she read. "Oh no not...HIM! Robin's way over his head if he thinks he can wield HIS dark powers," said Raven asshedropped her book and ran to Robin room and phased through just to see two shadowy figures put a gentle hand on each of Robin's shoulder's then to turn their heads to stare at her as did Robin who smile slightly.

"See ya later Rae I'll be back shortly," said Robin and he turned to the Shadowkahn on his right and nodded and all three of them went through the floor as one shadow and were gone instantly.

"NO ROBIN!" Raven yelled, but it was too late as she found herself on the ground where Robin was only to be grasping carpet.

The rest of the titans ran in after hearing her yell and wondered what was going on with Raven in Robin's dark and empty room. Especially Starfire, who was jealous and didn't like the fact that Raven was in Robin's room. Even if they were both talking to each other as friends about something important Starfire could still feel a bit of jealousy towards her friend. "Friend Raven why are you yelling out Friend Robin's name so loudly?" said Starfire innocently enough as to not draw out suspicion.

Raven slowly rose from the ground and turned to face them before speaking. "We have a serious problem involving Robin. I discovered in one of my books his powers aren't just any dark powers that one with knowledge of sorcery can just wield with a wave of their hand. Robin's powers comes from a being so powerful that even my father was afraid of him and any potential offspring HE might have produced, which Robin is," said Raven whose fear was evident in her voice.

"Who Friend Raven? Who is Friend Robin a long lined descendent of?" said Starfire who to felt worry in her heart now.

"Robin...is a long lined descendant of the Shadow King. The original King of Darkness and former ruler of the realm of shadows that rules over all ninelevels of hell," said Raven seeing every ones shocked and horrified reactions at the news.

(Somewhere undisclosed)

Fate's home was a tall structure similar to the Washington Monument, but without the point at the top, which was really the only difference between the two. The Shadowkahn warriors to the left and right of Robin rose up from the grass with him to show him Fate's home. The tower in itself had no doors or any windows and could only be entered if those inside wished it. Robin however, refused to wait for answers to his questions about what his powers were and he doubted that his advocate would be so forth coming as to tell him truthfully where they came from. "Open a doorway so I can enter," said Robin pointing to his two Shadowkahn and then to the thick granite wall.

The two shadows obeyed and each put a hand to the wall creating a swirling shadow portal for their master to enter. Robin entered followed by his loyal shadows as all three found themselves in the house of ahero known as Fate. Robin waved away his two loyal Shadowkahn's as an order to leave and they obeyed as they bowed and left by using quick smoke grenades that made them vanish instantly. Just as all the smoke from the grenades cleared Fate appeared floating down towards him. "Hello Robin I wasn't expecting you and I'm curious as to how you got into my home and sanctuary," said Fate as he landed in front of Robin with curiosity written all over his golden colored helmet.

"Actually the reason I'm here is because of my newly acquired powers that allowed me to got in here that I wanted to talk about with you," sad Robin making the eyelids within Fate's mask widen slightly with further surprise.

"Does Batman know about this new power?" said Fate feeling it should have been at least at the moment Batman trying to talk to the boy since he was his son if only by law.

"He doesn't need to know...yet anyway. After were done talking you can tell him if you want because I really don't care at this moment in time," said Robin coldly as he clearly remembered the argument between him and Batman and how it led to his...exile as the Dark Knight called it.

"No Robin I won't tell him you stopped by to see me since I expect him to find out about your powers eventually. Either from you or one of your friends in the Titans who reports to the League every once in a while, but I'll digress from that for the moment. What is this new power of yours and why do you think I would be of any help? Don't you have your own sorceress at your tower?" said Fate who became more curious as he was beginning to sense a dark presence within Robin.

"Raven knows about my power and she was doing research on it, but her sources are rather...old and rather outdated. I wanted something more along lines of living, breathing, and reliable knowledge that knew more then one of her books. No offense to her of course its just that some of her books tend to be...bias on the subject of dark powers," said Robin as he let the birthmark on his back feed him more of his shadow power within his body.

'Be careful what you ask my boy he may not answer what you want him to. Ask him about the history of those who can use shadow powers," said the devil's advocate in Robin's head immediately after Robin's response.

"I see so what dark powers are you referring to Robin that I may know knowledge of?" said Fate as they walked through the seemingly endless corridors of the tower.

"I'm interested in the history of shadow powers and those who wielded them," said Robin making Fate stop instantly as Robin knew it would.

Fate then turned around to face the Boy Wonder and stared at him with a mixture of fear, wonder, and curiosity. "You can...wield the powers of the shadows Robin?" said Fate as he continued to stare.

"How do you think I got in here without having you to let me in? I have only been recently aware of my powers and they came to me in my moment of need in a fight with a metahuman. I need to know the history of shadow powers so I can master my own," said Robin calmly.

Fate was a little hesitant at this point to tell Robin what he wanted to know about shadow powers since they were the highest form of sorcery other then his own. Because of what Robin released to him about that he could wield shadows had to a degree terrified the immortal sorcerer deep inside. 'Could he be the one that I have feared for so long?' thought Fate as he stared at the now impatient Robin.

'He's reluctant tell you anything because he fears your power and what you can do with it because it far surpasses his own. Show him what you can do and will see what happens,' said the voice of Robin's advocate.

"Perhaps I should show a small sample of my power that I have been working with since, but a short while ago," said Robin making Fate's eyes really widen with horror.

Robin snapped his fingers and immediately two Shadowkahn behind each side of him while kneeling as they waited for orders. Fate could only watch as he realized this boy was the one thing he feared. 'His successor has come after all these millennia's and in this boy,' thought Fate as he stayed frozen where he was.

"Well Fate are you going to help me or not?" said Robin who was now scowling at the sorcerer's clear shock with impatience.

It was then Fate got an idea and decided that if Robin understood just how truly evil his powers would be in the hands of a villain, and then perhaps Robin would use them for good just as the boy had done without them. "Robin I can't teach you how to use your powers, but I can tell you the dark history behind them though I should warn the history behind it is full darkness and evil beyond anything you've ever faced...including Trigon," said Fate as he walked once more to another room in the tower with Robin and his two Shadowkahn behind him.

"So Trigon feared my ancestor's power is that what you're saying?" said Robin as Fate entered what could only be considered in Robin's mind as a "Cosmos Room".

'Raven would love this room. Make's an excellent spot for meditation,' thought the devil's advocate.

'Not now,' thought Robin as he wanted to learn what Fate had to offer.

"Not only did Trigon fear your ancestor Robin, but everyone else who knew about him whether they were friend or foe. To start you off in the history of your ancestor and just how dangerous he was I want you to consider this question. How is it that Lucifer was considered the Prince of Darkness and the ruler of hell when there is clearly no mention of him having a father?" said Fate as he summoned a book and opened it to the page he wanted to show Robin the bloody history behind his power.

"Now that you mention it I was always curious about that and couldn't understand how Lucifer was the Prince of Darkness when there was no King of Darkness. But I take it you would say differently from the book you just plucked from out of nowhere," said Robin casually answering the sorcerers question.

"Yes as do many others who do not already know answer like you will be finding out right now. You see Robin, Lucifer nor Trigon are not the most evil beings in the universe despite what they might want others they think they are. As it turns out your ancestor is the King of Darkness and the source of all evil Robin and his name was Shadogun: The Shadow King. He was the ruler of all that was hell before Lucifer came and killed him in a moment your ancestor was in weakened state and took the title of Prince of Darkness that ironically you are the only one who can hold that title," said Fate as Robin read the text in the book himself.

"But how could I be his successor if both my parents were human as were both there before them and so on?" said Robin.

"Shadogun was very wise and powerful being Robin. His knowledge and wisdom of all things in the universe was equal to that ofthe Almighty," said Fate this time making Robin's eyes going wide with shock.

"My ancestor was as knowledgeable as...HIM?" said Robin who couldn't believe what he just heard.

'You didn't think yourpower came from atwo-bit demon soldier who made his presence by merging with a part of your family tree did you?' said devil's advocate and Robin could have sworn the voice gave a small laugh afterwards.

"Not only that, but the two were once one until out of some unknown reason that even I don't know they split and each sat upon a different thrones of power. When Lucifer killed Shadogun it appears only his body died while his spirit was in Purgatory till his moment of...opportunity would arrive. Namely you Robin, when his spirit went inside you while you were still in your mother's womb he knew you would be the one to grant him a new life. Even as we speak he is currently inhabiting your body in the recessive corners of your mind in the depths of your subconscious region," said Fate as he closed the book and sent it away.

"Why are you telling me this rather then killing me right here or sending me over to the Watchtower of the Justice League for them to decide my fate? No pun intended," said Robin while the Shadowkahn remained as statues behind their master waiting for orders.

"Because I trust you Robin to decide what to do with this power and hopefully you will use it for good and not for the evil that others would want it for. To be honest this power if revealed to others would possibly make you a very big target to both sides with heroes and villains. Some heroes would want to kill you to prevent you from possibly spawning a possible apocalypse that would fill the world with a shadows and darkness. Something this world or the universe has never seen before nor should they. Villains would want to capture you and manipulate you and your power to achieve their own endsunaware of the evil unleash for their own personal greed and power," said Fate whose voice was filled with worry.

"Should I leave Titans? What do you want me to do?" said Robin wanting answers to this new development.

"Go home Robin. Go back to the Bat Cave and tell Batman everything because I think that it's best that you go into temporary exile until I talk with the other members of the League. When we have come to a decision we will contact you and bring you on board the Watchtower to decide what to do with you," said Fate.

Robin could only nod in agreement "I guess I'm in exile," said Robin shaking Fate's hand for the help.

'For the moment anyway boy we will have to train you in case this plan goes south,' said devil's advocate and Robin mentally nodded.

(AN: The idea for the Shadow King being the King of Darkness came to me when I thought to myself "If Lucifer is the Prince of Darkness then who was the King?".Hope you liked it. Review please. Thanks!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Wings Change of Plans

Robin left Fate's tower and with the help of his two loyal Shadowkahn and he was back in his room in Titans Tower packing up his stuff. When he returned he sent one of his shadows to spy on the rest of the team to make sure everything was a go for packing up. The now spying Shadowkahn found all of the Titans sitting in the main room with the giant view of the city. They were all sitting at a round table and though the Shadowkahn could only spy it couldn't help, but hear their conversation about its master. "What will happen when Friend Robin returns Cyborg?" said the girl with red hair with a worried look on her face.

"I don't know Star part of me wants to report this to the Batman and then to the Justice League so they can handle Robin. To be honest this whole situation is way beyond us and since we all have personal attachments to Robin andour judgment is impaired in this matter," said the serious voice identified by the Shadowkahn as Cyborg next to the one known as Starfire.

"Dude maybe it won't be that bad. I mean this is Robin and he would never turn on us like this with those shadow thingies right? I mean those shadow guys could be helpful to us around the tower, fight bad guys, and help me beat Cyborg at GameStation," said the green thing that had spoke and received an angry glare from everyone.

"Robin's powers are coming out in waves and I can feel it growing even further, but for some reason he's masked his presence all of a sudden and I can't sense him," said the final member of the group with purple hair who in the Shadowkahn limited mind could sense the girl cared about its master more then she should.

Quietly the shadow warrior left the massive room and headed back to its master room where everything was packed as possible and ready to be sent through the shadows. Robin turned around to face his Shadowkahn warrior that had now returned to him from spying on his friends. "Are they all inthe main room talking to each other?" said Robin to his Shadowkahn that gave a brief nod.

"They talk of you my master with each one speaking differently of what to do with you in their own way. The strange green colored thing actually approves of us, but only so we may make his life easier. The half metal half flesh one is unsure of you and thinking about contacting the Justice League as well as the one known as the Batman. The girl with red hair seems worried as well as an equally if not greater worried girl with purple hair. It seems the one with purple hair can no longer sense you my master and is troubled by such things," said the Shadowkahn in a dark hoarse voice.

"I'm glad when I had you summoned I gave you the power to speak. As for right now I'm headed home back to Gotham, but not to the Bat Cave as Fate wanted. At least not in the way he wants me to do and just tell Batman about my powers. Since Fate doesn't know I was exile in from Batman I want to keep it that way so you will be moving me into a small apartment complex under an assumed name he set up in case something went wrong and I would need a place to stay. You know the location so take my stuff over to the location now," said Robin to the shadow warrior who had just spoken.

"Yes master," said the Shadowkahn as it took Robin's things in a small pile and vanished with them into a shadow portal.

"As for you my remaining Shadowkahn I need you to stay hidden along the parts of the shadows on the wall. Your job is to bring Raven to me without the others knowing were here. Understand?" said Robin as he sat down and went into a meditative state.

(Brotherhood of Evil HQ)

Slade walked through the steel corridors on the complex slightly please at the discovery of Robin's newly discovered powers. If he could properly restrain Robin while he was reluctantly asking for the help of the Brotherhood he could bend Robin to his will and with a loyal apprentice who is the true son of darkness it would be one hell of a ride. He met in the main conference room with the other key players in this organization as they all sat in their comfortable chairs (three out of four were in chairs) looking at him like he was a soldier reporting to his superior. It was almost too disgusting for his taste as he was smarter, faster, and more skilled then all of them combined. Yet here he was following their orders from all of them like a soldier in an army. To make matters worse he was wrong about Robin not being special in the form of having powers and he knew they would rub it in his steel masked covered face. "Welcome back Slade. I was hoping you would have spent more time in Jump City and freed your loyal concrete body guard Cinderblock and brought him here," said the giant ape that Slade who wanted to kill and turn into a form of clothing while the head would be turned into a mug he could drink out of once hollowed out.

"If you read my report I drafted for you all you would have seen that I tried to make an attempt to free Cinderblock from his prison. Unfortunately the psycho wave emitter I placed on Cinderblock has some minor side effects. Side effects that if the authorities that are treating him don't treat him he will be a concrete vegetable. Also it seems my former apprentice's punch to Cinderblock did a significant amount of damage as well and his entire head is wrapped in a plaster like case," said Slade knowing full well that he couldn't lead a blind metahuman like Cinderblock out of the prison hospital in his condition.

"It makes...no difference...Slade. You did...your job...exceedingly well. You will...be rewarded...as planned...when Robin...is captured," said Brain making his voice as the leader of the organization being heard known.

"Capturing him won't be easy Brain considering the boy's exceptional skills in marital arts and weaponry. I should know since I've tried myself on multiple occasions, but I found out the boy is slippery like an eel. Also you failed to put into consideration Robin's already growing shadow powers enhancing him along with other unknown things about his new abilities, you can't guarantee a 100 chance of capture. No one can," said Slade who was sure if the Brain had a body would have nodded in agreement from the footage he had seen of Robin's escapes from a villains grasp.

"True, but his friends are his weakness and if our master shape shifter Madame Rouge can impersonate someone close to him and immobilize him from calling his powers he would be easier to handle," said General Immortus confidently who every one new was the father of strategy in war.

"There is just one problem with the plan Immortus and that is you have to find him first because it's clear he wouldleave the tower due to his concern for his friends. He would have to go someplace to master his powers without worry that he will be found. As of right now you don't know where that is or have a possible lead as to where he might go. You can't go through with your plan to capture him when you don't know where he is at the precise moment in time," said Slade trying to raise a valid argument.

"Do not worry comrade we have ways of tracking specific types of magic thanks to the relics from the ancient world General Immortus has in his current possession," said the ever shape sifting woman that was Madame Rouge.

"Then I would suggest you activate it and hone in on the boy's frequency now so that his capture can be one quickly before he becomes to powerful for us to subdue," said Slade who hated being put in the dark by others.

"Already...done and...ready to...proceed with...the plan. Slade will...command the...strike force...that captures...Robin," said Brain secretly making the metal masked man that was Slade smile for a moment.

"Good it's been decided then. Let's get this plan underway," said Slade as he spun around and left without another word from his 'superiors' if they could be called that.

(Titans Tower)

Raven walked back to her room for meditation after discussing things with the group about Robin and what he told her, but kept certain pieces of what he said out. She made sure his childhood while in the circus had stayed out her explanation of things as well as the fact that he was enjoying his new found powers. To her such a comment would only drive to create a largely distinct wedge ofdistrust within the team towards Robin that may not be filled over time. 'I hope Robin's okay and that he's not doing anything too rash,' thought Raven as she walked by his door only to stop right after as if sensing something was inside.

Before she could contemplate what she sensed in Robin's room afigure from behind her grabbed her mouth and with one hand pulled back behind her she was sent backwards to the wall. It happened so fast that Raven didn't have time to use her powers as she was sent into a dark room with a hand covering her mouth and hand still behind her back. She was about to summon some of her powers to fight the figure behind her until she heard a familiar voice in the room. "My loyal shadow do you really have to use so much force to restrain her? Let her go now," said the figure in front of her that she knew was Robin.

As ordered the Shadowkahn released her as Robin commanded and walked to its master and kneeled before him at his side awaiting orders. "Robin what are you doing? Why are you back? Where did you go?" said Raven demanding answers from the titan Boy Wonder.

"Well to answer your questions properly I have to do it in the opposite order of your line of questioning. First, I went to see Fate since I knew he would have knowledge of this at his finger tips and I was able to get the answers I wanted right away. Second, I'm here to get my stuff Rae because I have to leave temporarily due to what Fate told me. Third, I going to into temporary exile until after Fate reports his findings about me to the League so they can decide what to do with me. But before that I have to go home quickly for a brief costume change since I can't be Robin anymore," said Robin while his all knowing devil's advocate mentally smiled in approval at such an approach to this new change.

"What do you mean you can't be Robin anymore?" said Raven with sadness in her voice as she had almost gotten used to the traffic light colored formation of his Robin uniform.

"Come one Rae you knew I had this idea for changing my Robin consume in the planning stages for several months now. Beside the great mighty Prince of Darkness and successor to the Shadow King can't be wearing a uniform that makes people think I'm just a living walking traffic light. Also in the sense to change the costume I have to change my name to something that is not associated with the name 'Robin'. Robin's are harmless birds that gets eaten by cats or becomes road kill when they get hit by cars and frankly I'm tired of people laughing at me when they see me in it," said Robin coldly with some anger in his voice at the end.

"You're seeing that now," said Raven in a sarcastic voice out of habit and now wishing she hadn't.

"THIS ISN'T A JOKE RAVEN!" yelled Robin who was furious at her for using that sarcastic voice on him making him do something he now regretted.

Soon he heard foots steps coming his way and he knew who they were so he turned to his Shadowkahn who sensed that his master wished to leave. "Wait! Robin tell me what your future name is going to be so I'll recognize it when I hear it," said Raven who hated to see Robin go.

Robin paused for a second thinking about what name he could use so she would know it would be him in the future. It was then that the word "future" created an idea as he just remembered how Starfire explained to him what he was like in the future and the name he had taken on when he stopped being called Robin. "Call me...Nightwing: The Wings of Shadow," said Robin as he winked with a smile and his Shadowkahn took him to his exiled home.

The door behind Raven opened and the other titan members came in to find Raven just staring at the direction Robin had been in before vanishing through the shadows. "He was here wasn't he Raven?" said Cyborg seriously knowing the answer would be a yes.

Raven didn't turn around so no one could see her small blush from Robin's little wink he gave her and only nodded before she teleported to the roof to breathe. 'What has come over me when I see him do that? Do I like him more then a friend? No I couldn't besides he has Starfire. Also knowing them both they'll wait for each other no matter what and I'll always be alone as usual,' thought Raven miserably.

For a moment she looked at the lonely sea of ocean stretched out before her that mid-after noon day. Then she felt something behind heronly to vanish as it came and when she turned around she saw a note covered under a rock so the wind wouldn't knock it away. Raven frowned as she picked up the paper and threw the rock away down to the ground below. She opened the paper and read the note out loud. "When and if I see you again you owe me a kiss. Signed...Nightwing," said Raven as she spoke his name like it was the name of something sweet.

She carefully folded the paper and put it away in her right hand that was now hidden by her blue cloak as she hoped this would all turn out for the better. She went to the roof entrance to the tower and took the elevator to the floor with her room. She needed to mediate as she intended to originally before some of her emotions like Happy or Brave decided to do something...horrible. She made her way down stairsas sheentered her room and went into meditation only to be interrupted in record time by the cheery alien Starfire. "Friend Raven I wish to speak with you about friend Robin," said Starfire in her cheery voice, but something told Raven that it was just a front for the alien girl to do get some personal information from her about Ro...or rather Nightwing as she had to remember that he changed his name.

"Come in Starfire," said Raven and right after she said those words Starfire came flying in with all the cheeriness that made Raven want to puke.

"Please tell me Friend Raven how wasRobin or helookedwhen you saw him a second time was he different then before?" said Starfire in a pleading voice as the two girls floated in the air.

"Starfire I couldn't really see if Robin's uniform had changed at all since the room was covered in darkness. Also I didn't go in his room intentionally as one of his shadows that he commands grabbed me from behind and pulled me into the room to see him. We really didn't get a chance to talk about anything except that I accidentally made fun of him in a sarcastic way. He got angry at me before you all came running in his room forcing him to leave before we could talk further," said Raven in a half lie hoping Starfire would believe it.

"I see well in that case I shall halt your mediation no more and I shall continue to make more pudding of sadness for everyone since it is once more another time to be sad," said Starfire making Raven shudder at the thought of the pudding as she flew out of the room.

(Bat Cave)

Robin or rather Nightwing now walked through the Bat Cave that had held so many different memories of him training with his former mentor. Of course not all of them were what he would like to call...pleasant. He remembered how Bruce had nearly killed him at one point by pushing him till he could barely breathe from training. Fighting off bad memories and ignoring the rare good ones Nightwing walked over to the workbench. He turned on the light and set it to a low as he went to get to items lying around that he could possibly put together to recreate himself. 'I have to be quiet unless I have Alfred discover I'm here in secret and I'm using Batman's workbench. I would need an army of Shadowkahn to stop Bruce if that were tohappen and I don't think I'm ready for that just yet,' thought Nightwing as he went to an area filled with different spare parts, electronics, and several other components.

Batman usually used it while he was here, but he was away either on the Watchtower, out fighting crime in Gotham, or fighting crime far away from Gotham. Alfred the manors loyal butler that he was, Nightwing knew was upstairs probably tiding up something old or dusting off one of many Grandfather clocks that were older then he was. 'Now is the time for you to become reborn again once more my boy. Here is where Robin the Boy Wonder transforms and evolves into Nightwing the Wings of Shadow!" said devil's advocate in the young man's head.

"Now...lets begin," said Nightwing out loud nodding as he began taking multiple as well as different dark material, tools, and equipment as he began creating what Starfire had described to him when she went into the future with a few alterations of his own design.

(At that moment on the Watchtower)

Batman walked to the top secret conference room for a secret meeting with the other heroes know as the "Original Seven" as they had been dubbed by others in the tower. When he entered the conference room the door shut immediately behind him. He saw the other six original heroes/founders of the League staring at him waiting for him to take his seat. For a short while no one spoke as the room was filled with unnatural silence. At first it seemed to be directed towards everyone until Batman felt it settle only on him as if he was at fault or had done something wrong. "Why are you all looking at me as if I'm not what appear to be? You all looked like you saw the reflection of your own shadow in a mirror" said Batman who didn't know why they were acting as they were.

"Yeah uh about that Bat's its kinda funny that you brought that up," said Flash who was rubbing the back of his red helmeted head nervously.

"What are you talking about?" said Batman who clearly hating this situation all of a sudden as he felt like he was being singled out for some reason.

"I'm afraid I've become the barer of bad news for you Batman in regards to your son Robin," said a voice that was Fate's as he appeared through an Egyptian symbol and met them in the room.

"What are you talking about Fate? Robin is with the Titans down in Jump City and if hewas in trouble I would have been contacted about itthrough one of them," said Batman angrily and some what confused.

He didn't want to reveal he placed his adopted son in exile for the argument the two had that resulted in the boy leaving and eventually led to Robin starting the Teen Titans. "If only that were the case my friend, but I see from the fact that you don't know means that Robin never told you what happened in Jump City," said Fate in a sad voice.

"What? What has happened to Robin? Tell me!" said Batman furiously and was close to become a loud yell.

"You're son Batman...is the descendent of Shadogun: The Shadow King and even as we speak he has left the Titans and is mastering his shadow powers," said Fate seeing the shattered stone face of the dark knight and expression of shock now covering it.

(A/N: BUM BUM BUUUUUUUUM! What did you think? Too much? Review!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Wings of the Shadow

(AN: Special thanks to those who review you guys are the best. That's right you heard me all you non-reviewers out there who've read my story so far. Shame on those who don't review when asked nicely! Anyway please review in anyway possible I would like that. Thanks!)

"Robin is what?" said Batman whose voice was nearly a whisper as the thought that he helped raise the descendant of a being of ultimate darkness.

"I'm sorry you have to hear this from me my friend, but I speak the truth about your adopted son. Robin came to see me shortly after an incident involving a metahuman that caused the powers inside him to awaken. Since then he has been trying to master his dark powers and understand them as one tries to understand a poison. Apparently he has been doing that for some time before he came to see me asking questions and seeking answers. I won't lie to you Batman he has progressed at an accelerated rate and has already been able to summon several Shadowkahn with a snap of fingers. I told him to go to the Bat Cave to see you and inform you of his new found abilities. However, I take it from the look on your face and the fact that you're even here means Robin has done neither. Care to explain why?" said Fate in a neutral voice, but with curiosity in his question.

Batman regain most of his composure after brief moment as the shock left him and the question Fate asked him replayed in his head. "We had an argument one night about family ethics involving trust and in my anger I had him...exiled for the lack of a better word. It was shortly after the next day that he was gone. He had taken theR-cycle and all thathe couldas he headed for Jump City to get way from me. After that I learned he had formed the Titans with a few of his superhero friends and became their leader," said Batman calmly.

"Whoa! Bat's you mean to tell me you exiled your own adopted son because of a simple argument over family ethics and trust? Jeez man that's cold," said Flash who was clearly surprised by Batman's actions involving Robin.

Just then a beep sound went off in Batman's utility belt telling him it was an emergency back at the cave. Batman plug the electronic device into the Justice Leagues holovid system in the conference room as it was a security camera feed. His Bat-computer was transmitting to the plug to give him the live feed that was being recorded. What they saw shocked them all as an unrecognizable figure was at Batman's workbench. The unknown figure was working with different electronic components and other things around the Bat Cave like he had been their before. "It's Robin and he's not wearing his normal uniform, but something else I've never seen before," said Batman watching as multiple figures that were dressed in black with glowing red eyes retrieving certain items that were too far for Robin to get while he was working.

"What are those guys? Are they ninjas, shinobi, and are they even human?" said Green Lantern watching the feed with interest.

"They are called Shadowkahn Green Lantern. They are both ninja and shinobi, but they are by far not human. They are warriors of shadow and whoever they serve they obey without question whether it's to protect or hurt someone," said Fate as they saw Robin stop working for a moment and turned his face to the camera for a moment before he spoke to one of his Shadowkahn and pointed to the camera.

"What did he just say?" said Wonder Woman only to find the camera disabled from multiple ninja throwing stars thrown by one of the Shadowkahn.

"Does that answer question?" said Flash sarcastically as the holovid shut down.

"Prepare the teleporters and send me to the Bat Cave I'm going to face him and get to the bottom of this matter," said Batman as he rushed out of the conference room to the main area of the tower where multiple heroes were.

By the time Batman was on the platform J'onn was already at the controls waiting for the Dark Knight to get into position. "Ready?" said J'onn knowing Batman was as he put in the coordinates to the Bat Cave.

"Hit it!" said Batman in a very angry voice and J'onn activated the teleporter sending the dark knight to the Bat Cave.

(Bat Cave)

Nightwing had just finished creating his utility belt from the now dismantled and then rebuilt one from his old Robin uniform. It was similar to Slade's, but it also had several similarities to the Batman's as well along with some quirks of his own design. His mask was thinner now then his old one, but it still had the same effect as the old one. "Perfect. Now to get out of here before he gets...," said Nightwing, but stopped when a flash of light illuminated the cave briefly and sure enough Batman appeared before him.

"Robin! What are you doing?" said Batman as angry as he ever could have been.

"First off I'm not Robin anymore. My name is Nightwing: The Wings of Shadow or just Nightwing for short if you want. As or what I'm doing I was just getting ready to leave with my friends here that are slowly becoming more like family to me. Something you seemed to have forgotten long after you exiled me away from here," said Nightwing whose calm demeanor turned cold with anger in his voice as his Shadowkahn appeared in front of him in ready stance in case Batman decided to go on the offensive.

"I exiled you because you didn't see things from my point of view and thattrust meant trust me and my decisions to hide things from you. Who is who beyond ones mask would be revealed to you on a need to know basis and at the time you didn't need to know," said Batman who couldn't believe they were having this argument.

"You knew Barbra was Batgirl yet you didn't tell me! Why? I'll tell you why because at the time in your 'infinite wisdom' we were going out. It wasn't because of a need to know basis you were afraid that if she knew who I was and I knew who she was it would cloud our judgment when we went out on patrol! It was only because of your fears and your paranoia that caused my exile and for Barbra to end our growing relationship. As far as I'm concerned it was all your fault and you know that as well as I do, but your ego as the Dark Knight as being the world's greatest detective and never being wrong makes you narrow minded. You never saw things from my point of view in life and that's what made me hate you the most. You always had to be right Bruce no matter what and I was always in your shadow (no pun intended) as the Boy Wonder in training!" said Nightwing whose anger rose to a fever pitch as his Shadowkahn with their red eyes all around him glowing as they stared at Batman.

"Robin...," said Batman who was immediately silence by Nightwing.

"I SAID MY NAME WAS NIGHTWING! REMBER IT!" yelled Nightwing causing the cave to shake with a great force before he motioned with his hand and the entire glowing eyed army of Shadowkahn released smoke grenades as they all vanished with Nightwing into the shadows.

"Batman this is Diana what is your situation with Robin in the Bat Cave? Fate said he sensed a disturbance in the mystic alignment coming from the Bat Cave," said Wonder Woman to Batman's ear piece receiver through the Watchtower's COM unit.

"He's not Robin anymore Diana at least he refuses to be called that and his hatred for me just made itself known. He had decided to call himself Nightwing now for his own personal reasons to step out of my shadow. I fear my ways as the Dark Knight have given the League a possible enemy, but I'm not completely sure. We will have to keep a careful eye on Nightwing's behavior in the near future to determine that," said Batman to his ear piece communicator.

"All right then well teleport you back while Fate takes care of observing your adopted son since only he can. Although in my opinion I think at this point he's already declared his independence from you with prejudice," said Diana back to COM unit.

"I know Princess it was clear during our little conversation that we had only moments ago. And it's because of that I'm terrified beyond all means at knowing that it was me who helped feed this darkness that now reside within him, and that he may not be able to control it if he pushes himself too hard," said Batman whose voice had a bit of worry in it and Diana knew what it meant.

"Will deal with it if it comes to that, but for now will monitor the situation and move in before it becomes dangerous," said Diana reassuringly.

"You mean when HE becomes dangerous don't you?" said Batman as he was then beamed back to the Watchtower before Diana could answer him.

(Gotham City: Central Gotham Apartment Complex)

Nightwing arrived through his shadow portal with only two Shadowkahn in tow rather then the army he created in the cave. He decided it would be best to have them standing by should he need them in the near or distant future. The rooms in the apartment looked like any normal apartment with normal furniture and a normal cable TV. "Stand guard hidden in the shadows and if anyone tries to enter without identifying themselves knock them out and detain them till morning. Understand?" said Nightwing to his two shadows.

"Yes master Nightwing," said the shadow to his right as both went to a wall and became disguised as part of the shadow within the apartment furniture.

Nightwing went to the bed room and with a wave of his hand opened a portal that had consumed the bed since he wouldn't need it. 'Meditation is all I need,' thought a tired Nightwing as he sat down in the center of where the bed was suppose to be and went into a meditative state to focus his energy.

'So how does it feel to release that stress of your back and chest? I bet it felt really good didn't it?' said the devil's advocate in Nightwing's mind and would have smiled had it been given an actual mouth.

'Yeah it did. It felt...good. It was like I had something inside me become free at that moment. You know you still haven't told me who you are, but from what Fate told me you must be ancestor? Right?' said Nightwing mentally to his devil's advocate with curiosity.

'You are correct my boy. I am in fact Shadogun or rather his spirit that lives in your subconscious mind, but I still like being called devil's advocate. However, I think it doesn't matter since you now know who I am so I'll digress from such things,' said Shadogun seriously.

'Why didn't you tell me who were in the beginning?' thought Nightwing wanting to understand his ancestor better.

'What would be the challenge in that Nightwing? If I told you then you would have been less interested who was talking to you. I became a mystery and challenge for you to peak your interest and find more about me and your powers. I knew it was the only way to get you to understand your powers. Even when you were a child I found your potential to go beyond all expectations,' said Shadogun in Nightwing's mind.

'Why choose me of kids? Surely there were other potential children out there who could have been your ticket to a new life. Why choose me?' said Nightwing mentally.

'There were no others to choose from and if there possibly were others they wouldn't be around for another century or millennia. You were right for the taking because your mind was uncharted and I could sense it even as you were being developed. While growing in your mother's womb I could tell that you would want to grow up and learn many things. I knew you wanted to be apart of something great in the world when you were born and that is why you are the one...at last,' said Shadogun mentally in Nightwing's head.

'Wait! What do you mean at last?' thought Nightwing who was frowning on the outside of his face physically as well as mentally.

Before Shadogun could give him an answer an explosion could be heard in other room breaking Nightwing from his meditative state. 'Another time perhaps, but it looks like you have uninvited company,' said Shadogun in his successor's mind.

"Who ever it is going to find their stay very unpleasant," said Nightwing out loud as he walked to the door and went through it with his shadow powers to find the last person he expected to find in front of him.

"Why hello Robin I good it is to see you again after all this time. I like your new uniform it makes you look much more dangerous, but it seems the armor you place on your new suit is similar to mine. How very interesting that you would honor me by molding apart of your new look by taking things from mine. Its most unfortunate about yourlittle loft here. I always thought you were the tidy one of the Titans?" said Slade with his robots behind him and to the sides covering all exits of escape.

Nightwing cricked his neck and smile at Slade as if he was waiting for a challenge. "Its Nightwing now and if I knew you were coming over I would have gotten ready sooner and introduced you to two new friends of mine," said Nightwing and as if on cue his two Shadowkahn that were hiding in the shadows struck taking out several of Slade's robots from behind while Nightwing attacked Slade.

Slade found that Nightwing's new found powers other then summoning shadow warriors included faster movements, enhanced strength, and unimagined reflexes. "I see your ancestor's powers do wonders for the body when it comes to fighting Nightwing, but without them you are nothing without them," said Slade as he through a round house kick at Nightwing who caught it and threw the mastermind into the apartment wall.

"What makes you think I'm using my shadow powers to fight? If you really wanted me too though all you had to do was ask," said Nightwing who was slightly using his powers to fight Slade, but only a fraction of them; however, Slade didn't know that nor was he going to tell the man as he slowly got up from the ground.

"I see...so you are holding back on me in this fight. Interesting indeed Nightwing I can see why theBrotherhood of Evil has an interest in you and why they would want you in their ranks," said Slade secretly pulling out a trigger device behind him as Nightwing's two shadow warriors destroyed all his robots.

"I will never serve the Brotherhood of Evil willingly and you know it as much as they do Slade. You know as well as I do that if this power I wield serves people like you and them it will bring about a living apocalypse. One that would make Trigon's little attempt look like a sugar rushed 10 year olds temper tantrum gone south," said Nightwing.

"Perhaps my former apprentice, but to be honest I always knew that Trigon was in over his head to end the world in such a way. YOU however, are unique and if you surrender now I promise everyone in this hotel gets out of this alive," said Slade as he revealed the device in his hand that was a detonator to a bomb.

"You wouldn't dare," said Nightwing in a near demonic voice as his fangs in his teeth extended dangerously.

"Before I came in here with my robots I had them place multi-bomb booby traps on the key structural points of building Nightwing. They are on a timer and each has a proximity trigger to prevent anyone from getting close to them as well as a self-detonation device. If such a thing happens they will all explode 10 seconds after the first one. My design really that I created just in case someone or rather something tries disarming even one of them. I press the button on the detonator once the timer stops, but if I press it a second time then all four bombs will...well you know. You don't want everyone in the complex to die do you Nightwing? All the men, women, and children sleeping in their little beds unaware that their fate lies in the decision you make now that would force me to end their lives...with a push of a button," said Slade who was smiling now behind his mask.

"You're a disgusting, egotistical, and unrelenting asshole who should have been killed when you were a child or at least have had your remaining eye removed to cripple you," said Nightwing who saw Slade's remaining eye go into slit form as if Nightwing had hit a mental nerve in Slade's mind.

"That wasn't very nice Nightwing, but I'll cut you a break and strike a deal with you seeing as I owe for defeating Trigon. You will send your impressive shadow warriors away and head to the roof with me. When we get there a troop transport chopper will pick us up and we then head to the Brotherhood of Evil's HQ. I will then deactivate the bombs afterwards and I will have the bombs removed once you are more...properly restrained. Do we have a deal?" said Slade holding the detonator in his hand a little higher for Nightwing to see.

"This brings back a lot of memories of a similar situation you pulled with me before and you were serious then and I'm sure your serious now," said Nightwing as he turned his head to his Shadowkahn and nodded his head towards them to leave, which they obeyed, but not before glaring at Slade as a sign he would regret it later.

"I take it that was yes Nightwing. Let's go," said Slade as the two warriors walked up a flight of steps to the roof where shortly with enough waiting a troop transport chopper appeared and the two got in.

"Remember Slade you have to deactivate the timer or the building goes boom," said Nightwing as they were now in the air and Nightwing had been placed in restraints.

"Oh yes I did say that. I will do that right now," said Slade who pressed the button on the detonator once, which deactivated all four bombs in the hotel complex.

"At least you're a man of your word Slade I'll give you that much since I've known you," said Nightwing as he put his head back against the steel wall of the chopper with several robots aiming their tranquilizing weapons at him and fired to sedate him in case he tried something later.

"I said it before and I'll say it again Nightwing. A deal is a deal and as long as someone honors their half I will honor mine," said Slade as he sat in the opposite side to face his former apprentice now turned prisoner who was asleep while the attack chopper headed to their current destination. Salde knew thatthough this as not part of the Brotherhoods plan and would proabably get yelled at for it he really didn't care. Afterall...he had Nightwing in his grasp and that was all that mattered.

(A/N: Next chapter...I can't say as I just realized I would spoil everything. Sorry.)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-The Shadow Falls

It was mid-day when Nightwing awoke after the chopper landed to find that they were in a very windy, snowy, and secluded mountain area away from prying eyes of even the Justice League. Slowly Nightwing rose to his feet as his robotic guards watched his movements very carefully for any sudden and unwanted movements. Nice place. What's the rent in staying here?" said Nightwing as he now saw that Slade was two feet away from him as the chopper door was already opened for them to depart the vehicle.

"Good you're awake. That tranquilizer you were hit with had enough of a sedative kick in it to put down multiple angry adult elephants for four day, but you've been asleep for less then half a day on the trip over here. It's interesting how you have just awakened now just when we have arrived at our destination. It's interesting to say the least," said Slade who ignored Nightwing's remark as they left the attack chopper with their escort, which was now reinforced by Slade's own robot army as part of being extra careful in case Nightwing decided to go back on the deal.

They entered the mountain fortress with little problems as they walked passed several villains Nightwing new in the passed including the Hive 5. "HAHAHA! Look at this pit sniffing junky here. He's been caught by the Brotherhood and now he's going to be their personal chew toy," said Gizmo causing Nightwing to stop as they all laughed at him.

"Be careful who youlaugh at Gizmo or else you'll find yourself on the receiving end of their never ending wrath," said Nightwing as he turned to face the Hive 5 and called forth his dark shadow powers as his mask and his eyes beneath it turned red.

Gizmo's laughing was cut short when he found himself being swallowed up by a shadow portal beneath him. The portal had shadow like tentacles come out of it and pulling him in as he tried to use his jet pack to get away. "AH! Let me go! AHHHHHHH!" screamed Gizmo as everyone else including Slade were all silent as they saw Gizmo get pulled into the shadow portal Nightwing created and then see it close before them.

"Anyone else want to make acrack at me? Good because if you do that's your fate when you do. Spread the word will you," said Nightwing after a glare from Slade released Gizmo from his dark prison and was now pale and shaking like he had been in the Antarctic.

"Make...make it...stop. Nothing...but...darkness...everywhere. All...around...consuming. No...light...in...sight. So...so cold," said Gizmo whose voice was filled with terror.

By that time Nightwing and Slade were around the corner with their armed escort in tow while the remaining Hive 5 watched over their comrade in arms with worry. "You can't do that to everyone here that does something like that Nightwing. Brain may get angry with you and do something as a form of retaliation against such hostilities," said Slade as a word of warning.

"Would you have done the same thing if you were in my position?" said Nightwing as they headed straight down hall and took a left.

"Since you and I are so very much alike Nightwing I think you already know the answer, but to humor you I probably would have to say yes to your question. In all honesty my boy I never liked it when people laughed at my expense though I imagine no one does. I probably would have done something like that if not worse to the idiot genius of a boy you showed a world full of darkness and shadow to" said Slade as they stopped at a door and the one eyed man punched in several numbers before the door opened.

They both entered with half the robot escort while the other half remained outside in case things went wrong and a second wave of robots would have to be sent in. The room Nightwing and Slade area was all white with fluorescent lights and bright light bulbs all around nearly preventing any shadows from possibly appearing. "What room is this?" said Nightwing looking around seeing a white table in the center, a giant white super computer, and white camera's on each corner of the room and in-between.

""This room isused for multiple things so get used to it because as of right now this is where you eat, sleep, and...where you will be experimented on," said Slade seeing Nightwing's face now filled with shock as the boys body went into a fighting stance as a clear sign he refused.

"Experimented on? What in the dark regions of your sick and twisted mind did you think I would ever agree to such things?" said Nightwing who called on his shadow powers to further enhance his fighting creating an aura of dark energy.

The robots in the room were half the Brotherhood's and half Slade's, but when they had sensed the danger coming from Nightwing they moved in to engage it. Slade however, commanded them to stop with a motion of his hand and they obeyed instantly. "I knew you wouldn't Nightwing, but you forget I hold those people in the complex in my hands now with a push of a button morning, noon, and night of every day. This detonator is also long ranged Nightwing and as I explained before to you earlier with a push of a button the apartment you were staying at will be destroyed instantly. I may have promised to remove the bombs, but only after youhad beenrestrained properly. What I meant when I said that was that you would be on the table, in restraints, and would have THIS put onyour head," said Slade over to the super computer that had a white helmet looking device on it.

"Let me guess Slade. That disrupts my communication with my Shadowkahn preventing me from summoning them to help me in my need of assistance," said Nightwing in a know it all voice as he got out of his fighting stance knowing he was trapped.

"Very good Nightwing you got 95 of that correct. However, the 5 you missed is also just as important because this helmet also prevents you from using your shadow powers within your body to a degree. In other words Nightwing your speed, strength, and agility will all be that of a normal human and not of a shadow prince," said Slade who then motioned Nightwing to get on the table and for the robots un the room to leave.

Nightwing reluctantly got on the flat white table and the metal braces cupped his wrists and ankles tightly, but not enough to cut off circulation to them. "You can't hold me like this forever Slade and you know it. When you let your guard down you and the other members of the Brotherhood of Evil are going to wish you were still small time people in the criminal underworld," said Nightwing threateningly as could feel his anger growing steadily.

Slade smiled beneath the mask pleased at the young boy's threats, his skills, and how much Nightwing had grown. He then place the white helmet on the Nightwing's head and activated it disrupting Nightwing's power over shadow. "As much as I enjoy your threats Nightwing you couldn't be more wrong about me and the Brotherhood paying for this. You see when were done with you we will have you as an ally and a loyal enforcer of our will. All we need is time and we plenty of it," said Slade as he took an electric blade from a nearby counter and activated it.

"I'll never break or scream for you no matter what you do to me Slade," said Nightwing as he spit on Slade's armored in defiance.

"I know that my former apprentice and I was hoping you would say that because that makes destroying your will all the sweeter. Brace yourself this is going to hurt...a lot," said Slade as he drove the blade into Nightwing rib cage.

(10 days later Titans Tower)

(A/N: 10 day may seem weak forNightwing, but you don't know what Slade does to him during that time. Covered in later chapters just so you know. Don't forget to review!)

Raven awoke from her meditation with force again after hearing a mental scream echoing from within her Nevermore landscape that was not her own. It had been a male voice that had howled like a giant animal in pain though muffled in the beginning she knew shortly after it cleared up that she immediately knew who it was that had been screaming in pain. "Nightwing's in trouble," said Raven out loud before she flew to the common room to find Starfire trying to get Beast Boy to eat some of her 'pudding of sadness' as she called it.

"Raven would you like to try my 'pudding of sadness' I know you'll love it since I mixed it with fresh mold found under the sink," said Starfire cheerfully.

If Raven wasn't so worried about Nightwing at the moment she would have turned green in the face and puked right then and their in front of everyone. "Starfire we've got some problems worse then your pudding. I was just in meditation and heard Nightwing scream in pain through the bond we share. Whatever is going on with him he's in pain and he's hurting from something that would kill anyone weaker," said Raven knowing the topic of Nightwing would peak their interest since she eventually told them that he had changed his name from Robin to Nightwing.

Starfire at that moment dropped her bowl of pudding at the sound of Nightwing and scream being used in the same sentence. "What? Where is he? We must find him and...," it was all Starfire could say before Raven shook her head.

"Star I felt his scream through the bond I have with him, buts that's all. I don't know where he is or what is happening to him, but I do know he's hurting on all fronts. We may have to ask the Justice League for help on this one," said Raven whose voice was full of worry and concern.

"Are you sure? I mean doesn't that make us seem incompetent or something?" said Beast Boy who was a little nervous calling for the big guns to help them.

"No. Nightwing told me he had gone to see Fate, which means Fate reported his findings to Superman and the other founders of the League, including Batman," said Raven.

"Why don't we all go see those guys up in the Watchtower and find if they can find out more about Nightwing?" said Cyborg putting in his two cents.

The others agreed and Raven teleported them all to the Watchtower since she had been their on multiple occasions to deliver reports before. When Nightwing had been away and couldn't do it himself she was the one who did since the others were in her mind still too immature to do themselves. When they appeared in the Watchtower several eyes had met there's and they knew that such an entrance was not normal. Ignoring the probing eyes that now stared at them as they walked passed Raven led them to a room where the seven original founding members were. 'I hope this all goes well,' thought Raven hopefully as she was surprised as the group got closer to the now opening doors to the room.

As it was all seven members had just finished talking about business in aiding a poor third word country in-between Europe and Asia. When Raven approached them the "original seven" knew something was wrong in concerns to Nightwing. "The Teen Titans in Jump City what are you guys doing here?" said Flash trying to lighten the dark mood before whatever was wrong hit the fan.

"It's about Nightwing. I suspect he maybe in trouble from something that happened in my meditation just a few moments ago," said Raven.

"We suspected something as well when Fate contacted us during the meeting we just had and said that something devastating had just happened involving Nightwing. He couldn't tell what though because it was muffled by something and he couldn't lock down where exactly it was coming from becasue it was an echo of some sort," said Green Lantern calmly.

"Then why are you doing anything? Nightwing could be severely wounded, or he could be being tortured, and/or brainwashed," said Beast Boy who was getting hysterical at his point and everyone knew it.

"Calm down green bean we have Fate and several others who are spell casters watching the situation carefully on the whole situation," said Flash trying to ease their minds.

At that moment the red alert came meaning all superheroes were to head to the main area of the tower to see the situation was before mobilizing. All screens were filled with a horrible site as swarm after swarm of Shadowkahn were causing havoc all over Jump City, Gotham City, and Metropolis. What shocked the Titans and the seven founder of the League was that the commander of this army was none other then Nightwing in Jump City. He had glowing red eye and a bo-staff in his right hand as he threw an explosive disc at an incoming cop car. The disks explosive impact caused damage on the right of the vehicle sending the vehicle flying passed him and into a wall. What shocked the Titans and mostly Raven even more was that they saw Nightwing was smiling showing his demon fanged teeth. "We have to get down their and stop him," said Raven as she used her magic to engulf them all and went down to the planet.

(Jump City)

People fled by the dozens if not hundreds as the authorities were taken down by the Shadowkahn under Nightwing's command. "Remember Nightwing this is a field test of your powers and how far you can take them to your still growing limit. Make me proud my apprentice," said Slade in an ear piece with his insignia in it, but was covered by Nightwing's now long black hair.

"Yes...my master," said Nightwing as a rent a cop tried to become hero and fired his weapon at Nightwing getting in several shots in the chest area making him reel back a step.

"Take that you freak!" said the rent a cop with a smile only to see it fade as the wounds in Nightwing's chest closed spitting out the bullets as the master of the shadows looked at the cop with anger in his eyes.

"That wasn't smart," said Nightwing as he took his now extended bo-staff and struck the rent a cop several times before doing a spin kick to the man face sending him flying into a nearby window.

"NIGHTWING!" said a voice from behind Nightwing that he recognized as Raven's who he cold tell was shocked and surprised to see him doing this.

"Hello Raven and my dear sweet friends. If you're here now then that means that its only a matter of time before the Justice League heroes come down to show up," said a now taller, demon sounding, newly developed muscled Nightwing as he turned to face them.

"They will be, but will be the ones who get first crack at you," said Cyborg as he readied his sonic cannon and fired it at Nightwing sending him back several feet.

'It appears you're in a bind my boy. To fight your friends once more and serving Slade as his apprentice again. It seems history is repeating itself,' said Shadogun in Nightwing's mind though Nightwing didn't respond to his ancestors words.

Nightwing just cricked his neck twice as he stared at Cyborg for a moment and just he just smiled at him. "I'm only going to say this once my old friends. Turn back now while you can. Don't make me destroy all of you," said Nightwing who in a second was there and the next was in front of Cyborg and threw a several bow-staff attacks and then a very damaging punch to the gut of the half robot half mans face.

Beast Boy moved in next turning into a T-Rex and tried to bite off the muscled upper half of Nightwing's body. However, Nightwing unexpectedly put his bow-staff in-between the jaws of the green beast and kicked him in the side of his head sending him into a solid building wall. "Nightwing please stop or I will be force to fight you," said Starfire as she hoped as last time with her dear friend he would listen to her and surrender.

"Does that go the same for you too...Raven?" said Nightwing as the two girls were on either side of him ready to fight as did he.

"I'm afraid so Nightwing. I hoped you wouldn't become what you once fought, but I guess I was hoping too much," said Raven hoping (ironically) that Nightwing would be shaken with guilt by her words.

No such luck as Nightwing just smile at her now with his fangs baring at her and his eyes glowing or rather pulsing red as he looked to his left, then to his right. "Unless you want kill me through father time I suggest you come and attack me otherwise...I will," said a hungry sounding Nightwing as he attacked Starfire first by running in her direction and leaped into the air to meet her face to face.

Before Starfire could react out of either shock, fear, and/or both Nightwing did a vicious horizontal spin kick to Starfire's skull. The blow sent her falling to the pavement rather hard creating a massive crater in the ground. 'I guess I have to stop him,' thought Raven as the two now faced each other before she covered him her energy and threw him into a nearby van, then into a station wagon, and then into a concrete pillar for add measure.

For a moment Nightwing's body went limp and for a moment Raven thought of him once more as a friend and rushed over to him to see if he was all right. She placed a hand on his muscled shoulder and if she wasn't so worried about him she probably would have blushed from feeling the muscles he had recently acquired. Suddenly to her complete surprise Nightwing grabbed her wrist, raised his head to look at her shocked face and eyes, and reversed the position only with Raven pinned against the concrete wall with her feet dangling from the ground. "You let your guard Rae. That's not like you to do that at all...unless," said Nightwing out loud in a thoughtful voice as he moved his free hand move some hair out of face.

"Let me go or I'll...hmp!" said Raven, but was interrupted when Nightwing as before when he was still Robin kissed her on lips with more passion then the first and though Raven would admit to anyone, but she truly enjoyed itwith every fiber of her being.

When Nightwing's lips disconnected from her lips his red masked eyes met her still shocked ones before me he moved closer to her again only along the lines of her ear. "Now you owe me two kisses Raven. Maybe I should try for three?" said Nightwing then he whispered three little words as he let her go.

'What is he doing?' thought Raven who would have blushed from him being so close if she didn't think of him as a threat at the moment.

"Raven...I'm sorry," said Nightwing in a soft, gentle sounding voice and then he stepped back as she now slid down to the ground in surprise as his words sent hundreds of ripples through her body.

"Nightwing..." said Raven, but was cut off by a barrage of green energy blast and a green energy wall surrounding Raven to protect her.

After the smoke cleared Green Lantern was floating next to her with is ring aimed at a still standing Nightwing who was amazingly unaffected by the blasts. "I think its getting crowded around here so I'll take my leave. Raven...you owe me. Don't forget that," said Nightwing as two Shadowkahn appeared before him and they vanished below in a vortex of shadows that appeared below him.

Green Lantern looked at Raven to see if she was alright since she had hurt him the most even though he was still standing. "What did he mean by that?" said John Stewart of the Green Lantern's to Raven who was slowly getting up from the ground pulling her hood over her eyes.

"Nothing. Besides it seems you have bigger things to worry about and I have to take care of my friends," said Raven as she picked up her friends with her magic and teleported away back to the tower.

Nightwing was on the roof with his two Shadowkahn as he stared at the devitalizing and nearly unspeakable disaster he had help create with his loyal shadows. "Nightwing call back all your Shadowkahn we have all the data we need. You did rather well for the trial run...congratulations," said Slade through the ear piece connected to Nightwing's right ear.

"Already taken care of master I just need another minute or two since I did summon an equivalent of a small army in each city to cause havoc in," said Nightwing as his shadows heard his command and the heroes in each city that had been fighting them were instantly baffled as they vanished into portals of shadows or through smoke grenades till only the two by Nightwing's side were left.

"Good. Head to the roof on the other side of town your current location is compromised and they'll be moving in on it in less then 2 minutes," said Slade and Nightwing nodded and understood what Slade wanted.

"This will be a test of endurance against the heroes of the Justice League," said Nightwing as Superman, Captain Atom, and Green Arrow appeared on the roof surrounding him.

"Shows over kid your little fun has ended just surrender so we can end this quickly," said Green Arrow as he quickly readied an energy net arrow at the once hero now turned villain.

"Wrong archer boy this is only...the beginning," said Nightwing as he and his only two Shadowkahn ran at Green Arrow, leaped over him before he could react, and made it to the next roof still running with the heroes on his tail.

(A/N: Next chapter: Nightwing VS Justice League & Nightwing VS Batman.)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Famly Ties Broken

Nightwing ran just above human speed over the roof tops with his Shadowkahn to each side behind him. Unfortunately, the Justice League superheroes were also catching up with him as two were flying and one was running to match his speed just enough to fire and arrow at him. Green Arrow fired his arrow only to miss as he set up three more in a row and fired again only for the Shadowkahn behind Nightwing to throw a shrunken at each of the arrows without looking backwards. 'That's impossible!' thought Green Arrow as he readied another.

Captain Atom used his atomic energy and fired it at Nightwing only for the shadow master to make an abrupt left with Shadowkahn following his every movement after he did it and the leaped onto a lower building roof top with a loud "THUD" before running to the next. "What are you doing Nightwing? You still have those three Justice League superheroes on your tail," said Slade through the ear piece.

"I'm just having a little fun Slade I think I deserve that much as my reward since the trial run was a success for you. Besides you can get more data out of me with this then when you were experimenting on me in that white room of prison," said Nightwing who was letting some of his anger get out at the very end.

"All right you can haveyour fun for little while, but if I see things I don't like you know what will happen when you return," said Slade through the earpiece.

"Don't remind me Slade I haven't forgotten," said Nightwing who mentally frowned at such punishments that had bended him to Slade and the Brotherhoods will...for the time being anyway.

Nightwing made a right and jumped to another building rooftop only to spin around in a skid and turn around to face the three superheroes. Shortly after he stopped he was soon met with additional superheroes Supergirl, Green Lantern, and Zatanna creating a six way formation surrounding him on all sides. "The end of your carnage is now Nightwing surrender before we are forced to destroy you," said Zatanna as she readied her magic wand at Nightwing.

Nightwing closed his fists in a motion that a cracking sound could be heard from them as he stared stretching out some of his muscles making joint muscles being heard. "You want my head? Come and take it!" said Nightwing as he motioned his Shadowkahn to stand aside, which they obeyed as they bowed and leaped on opposite sides on two air conditioning units on the wide roof top and kneeled become like statues.

"So you want to fight all of us huh? Well aren't you a little overconfident for your own good," said Supergirl as she attacked Nightwing first before anyone could stop her.

"Perhaps Supergirl you and all the others will think differently when I leave all of you broken, bloodied, and defeated," said Nightwing who summoned a dark energy to his hand as he dodged Supergirl's attack and delivered the energy enhance punch to her face sending her flying.

"What was that?" said Green Lantern as he saw a small explosion of dark energy from the punch sending Superman's cousin flying through the air before she flipped around and stopped somewhat stunned from the impact.

"That was what I like the Shadow Punch, which I take shadow energy and have it in cased in my fist creating a much stronger and more powerful attack. Of course that was just a small sample and a more powerful version would have killed her, but what would have been the fun in that?" said Nightwing knowing that Superman would attack next from his words.

As he expected Superman came next sending his heat beams from his eyes at Nightwing, which the former Boy Wonder dodged like they were nothing. He then extended his bo-staff and consumed it in a shadowy aura as he moved rapidity towards his enemy. Before anyone could comprehend anything Nightwing had struck Superman with several near deadly blows that would have killed a weaker man. "You'll pay for that," said Zatanna as she used her wand to conjure magic enhanced chains from beneath Nightwing that had wrapped around and trapping him where he stood.

Nightwing only smiled as Green Lantern created a green bubble around Nightwing while Green Arrow and Captain Atom moved in carefully. Each one of the others also had their own attacks waiting for Nightwing should he try to escape from his prison. 'Well what are you going to do now my boy? You're in quite a bind again. This seems to be a habit with you,' said the mental voice of Shadogun.

'I know, but as I told Slade I'm just having a little fun' thought Nightwing as his smile grew wider by the moment.

'Well the funs over. Stop messing around with them and let's get the hell out of here before things go south,' said Shadogun mentally.

"As you wish. Show time!" said Nightwing as he summoned more of his shadow powers through his body breaking Zatanna's chains.

The strength of Nightwing's shadow energy sending it everywhere with such velocity and power it broke through Green Lanterns little bubble. The resulting explosion sent all the surrounding superheroes back reeling from the assault as tearing up the roof stop from the waves of energy. Nightwing looked around him seeing that not one of the superheroes was standing from his assault, but at the same time he was disappointed because he had expected some sort of challenge. As if on cue two batarangs appeared from behind and Nightwing spun around and caught them both before crushing them into powder. "You certainly have changed for the worst haven't you Nightwing?" said Batman as he made his presence known to Nightwing as they now stood 12 feet away from each other.

"Really 'father'? I always thought that when we change it always for the best. Are you sure that your detective like mind isn't slipping...'dad'," said Nightwing emphasizing on father and dad as if it should mean something to the Dark Knight.

"Save it Nightwing. You're no son of mine even if only by law. You've caused too much suffering and too much pain. When I defeat you I will bring you before the other six members of the Justice League to decide your fate," said Batman as he readied himself into fighting stance as did Nightwing who put his bo-staff away before doing so.

"You know part of me has waited for this day when you and I would fight to see who was the stronger of the two of us? The day when we both see if the student had surpassed the master in everyway possible and in every plausible manner. That the student in the every shape and form that was taught by the master would be perfect if not better. Today will be that day my surrogate father and it will be today you acknowledge me as your equal if not the better," said Nightwing as he waited for the first move by Batman.

"Be careful what you wish for...'son'," said Batman as he made the first move towards Nightwing as he delivered a volley of kicks and punches to Nightwing.

"Ditto...'dad'," said Nightwing as he easily blocked the attacks and countered with a few martial art attacks of his own as the two were completely even in skill, speed, agility, and strength on a human scale.

On an inhuman one however, the Batman was at a disadvantage as from time to time Nightwing would move beyond human speed. He would then land a deadly blow on his former mentor before doing it again and again till even Nightwing could beat him without his powers. Granted it did seem a little bit unfair, but Batman had fought deadly villains with super powers before and one so this should have been no different. Unfortunately for Batman, Nightwing was now one of those being with super powers, which just so happened to be the most powerful of them all. "You have to win with super powers to beat me now huh Nightwing?" said Batman who was both bleeding and also severely wounded knowing as he tried to make his former student doubt his abilities.

"Please spare me the lecture my former master. I'm just using my natural birthright and besides you've fought people with powers before so you have no reason to complain. Unless of course Batman, there is apart of you that doesn't want to fight me, but is doing so regardless," said Nightwing as he moved with speed Batman would never possess and jump kicked Batman right in the chest sending the Dark Knight flying into one of the few air conditioners on the roof that weren't damaged or had his two Shadowkahn on top.

Nightwing walked over to his defeated mentor and grabbed him by the throat with his left hand as he prepared to strike down his master with his free right hand, which was now a compressed palm over his head. "Finish it. Finish it as a student would finish the master he defeats," said Batman who had blood running down his nose, mouth, and down his masked forehead.

Nightwing readied his steady right hand to deliver the final blow as he stared into the masked white eyes of his former mentor with his demon glowing red ones. "As you wish," said Nightwing as they stood there for a moment before Nightwing sent his hand down on Batman's face to deliver the final blow.

(A/N: Bet you think Batman's life is going to end their? HAHAHA made you look! Sorry.)

Batman secretly closed his eyes though his white eye parts of his mask made it look like he was staring at his former protégé the whole time. When he opened his eyes he saw that the palm of Nightwing's hand wasn't coming at him anymore, but had in fact stopped less then half an inch from his face. "Why do you stop?" said Batman who didn't understand why Nightwing would not finish him off.

Nightwing removed his palm from Batman's face and took two steps back so his former mentor could see him more clearly. "The world needs a Batman and if I kill you now then I deprive this world of someone they still need. That would be wrong Batman. Despite what you and the others think of me either as a hero or villain I know what it means have balance. Now if you'll excuse me my former master I have to leave you here before the others recover to pursue me," said Nightwing as he gave a head gesture to his two loyal Shadowkahn that came to life and followed him off the roof.

Shortly after Nightwing had left Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and Fate came over to him just as the other superheroes came to. "Batman are you all right?" said Diana as Batman struggled to get off the ground.

"I just need to get back to the Watchtower to tend to my wounds," said Batman as Fate went Indian style in mid-air and put his hands to his head trying to focus.

"What are you doing Fate?" said Green Lantern asked curiously making all eyes turn to the golden cape and helmet wearing superhero.

"I tracking Nightwing's shadow energies trying to follow his movements to find where is going," said Fate with his eyes still closed as his body radiated golden energy.

"Why didn't you try that before with the kid?" said Green Lantern questioningly.

"I did, but then his energies were muffled and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get a lock on his bodies shadow energy that he was admitting. Now that he's using more and more of its power I can track his movements easier," said Fate as his muscles then tensed up as if something was wrong.

"Fate what is it?" said Diana knowing something was wrong when she saw the sorcerers muscles tense up like that.

"Nightwing has summoned more Shadowkahn as if he can tell I'm picking him up and moving around and through them disrupting my concentration. He's going through solid building walls when he's not leaping of them; now he's vanishing within Shadowkahn, and now he is reappearing around others at such a rate that it's...AHHHHHH!" screamed Fate at the end as the extent of Nightwing's random movements were overpowering the mighty sorcerer as he fell to the ground only to be caught by Superman who put him on his two feet.

"Are you all right Fate?" said Superman as they all saw Fate was breathing heavily from exhaustion.

"Yes. Nightwing's powers are truly impressive as I have never seen someone master their powers so well. Shadogun must have been secretly talking to the boy through the depths of Nightwing's subconscious mind. He must be teaching Nightwing about his powers and how to wield them all to his full potential," said Fate in a tired yet informative voice.

"If that's the case then Nightwing is going to be more of a handful then we gave him credit for since he has his ancestors help.

(Across town)

Nightwing met at the specific rendezvous point set up by Slade as all his Shadowkahn were now gone as to relax and lower his shadow energy release. "Slade I'm at the spot I need pick up fast. I drained too much energy from fighting, then summoning so many Shadowkahn to three different cities, and then using some more to lose Fate's ability to track me with is powers," said Nightwing though the ear piece.

"Already on its way just stay out of sight till it gets their. Oh by the Nightwing...good job in defeating all the superheroes back their. It was very impressive," said Slade who had a sound of approval in his voice.

Nightwing nodded and moved out of sight on the rooftop as he sat down and rested in the shade of a giant and out dated air conditioning unit as he took a deep breath. A short time later an unidentified transport chopper was flying above Nightwing. He then jumped up just high enough to get in the choppers open doors that closed immediately behind him as he sat down. 'When we get back were going to go through different forms and multiple types of experimentation again. You know that right?' said Shadogun who sounded as tired as Nightwing felt.

'What do you mean we Shadogun? I'm doing all the work here your just providing some insight to my powers. You don't exactly have a body so I don't see how you could be as tired as me," said Nightwing mentally.

'You and I are bound to each other in this body so when your tired so am I and the same goes for how you act every other time whether it's being happy, sad, angry, etc,' said Shadogun angrily in a tired voice in Nightwing's head.

"I need a vacation," said Nightwing out loud as he pulled back strands of his long black hair covering his face.

"Villains don't vacation Nightwing they work too hard being evil to even try," said Slade to the ear piece in Nightwing's ear.

"Can't I have private thoughts that I say out loud to myself or are you going to spy on what I say out loud all the time?" said Nightwing angrily as he heard Slade laugh after he said that.

"Afraid not Nightwing the Brotherhood will still refuse to trust you regardless of the footage I'm about to show them of you fighting the Titans, the Justice League, and your former mentor...Batman," said Slade.

"I don't care what they or for that matter what you want Slade. I only care about what I want and I want ismy freedom and to have those damn bombs removed," said Nightwing angrily.

"You know as well as I do that those will be removed when we say they will be removed Nightwing. They will ONLY be removed when you have proven you are without a doubt loyal to us and would be so if we were to remove them. Slade out," said Slade who had hostility in his voice as he cut the COM unit to he ear piece.

(Titans Tower)

No onewas happy with the fact they got beaten so badly especially at the hands of their former leader who had beaten them down like they were helpless children. "Where's that ultra strength superheroes only aspirin?" said Beast Boy as he was looking through the cabinets for pain relief.

"Yes I to wish for some of that friend Beast Boy I too am feeling the ache of the head," said Starfire whose head and neck were in pain from the blow delivered from Nightwing.

"Forget medication I need to get my manual and several dozen spare electronic parts for what Nightwing did to me," said Cyborg who was falling apart from the lack of parts in his body and the damage that had been inflicted from Nightwing.

Raven out of all the group had been hurt the least and if she had bruises on her they had already healed through her powers. She still couldn't understand what had happened with her and Nightwing involving the fight, the kiss, and what he whispered into her ear right before the Green Lantern came in and attacked him. "I felt a small disturbance within his mind I need to meditate and try to see if I can understand him better through it," said a half lying Raven who did need to meditate, but not for that reason.

Raven teleported into her room before anyone could ask her questions and immediately grabbed her mirror to Nevermore, which was the landscape of her mind. When she got there she saw all her major and minor emotions that looked like her with different colored robes that reflected each emotion. "We need to talk in terms of Nightwing. How to deal with what he's stirred inside us? What has happened to him? And if we can turn him in if we face him again?" said the original Raven seeing her emotions nod in agreement.

Happy Raven was the first of the Ravens to speak considering it was a rarity that she ever got out to speak her side of Raven's mind that she rarely used. "Well I don't know about the rest of you, but I really loved that kiss he gave us. (sighs) I don't think he is in his right mind however, concerning turning evil, which I wouldn't really like. Personally, I wouldn't want us to turn him in it would make him hate us and lose all respect for us too," said the perky opposite of the original that was Happy Raven.

"Please you happy hormone driven moron you like anyone who'd give you a kiss. I for one say we stick to our guns and just do what we got to do regardless of the...the kiss," said Loyal Raven as she could help, but blush from remembering the kiss.

Loyal Raven wasn't alone as she found that all the others were blushing red in the face including the original and even Angry Raven. Of course Angry Raven everyone knew was drawn to Nightwing simply because of his darkness and shadow powers he now possessed. "I say we must protect him at all costs because if we don't then that delicious darkness he holds inside will be lost forever after such dormancy. It would be a sin in itself to do nothing not protecting someone we can all agree we hold dear," said the Angry Raven with her four red eyes and fangs.

The original Raven could see that they all wanted to protect Nightwing to some degree, but at the same time subdue him to prevent harm. The only problem was that none of them knew how to do it. "Well have to wait for Nightwing's next move I suppose," said the original Raven as she left her mind and went back to the room with the others to tell them what she concluded.

(Brotherhood HQ)

Nightwing was escorted by an army of robots to the all white room that had been his bed, his eating place, and...his hell. Slade was waiting for him as he alone entered the room without a word to his master. "Good you're here. Let's begin again shall we," said Slade gesturing to the table.

"I'm tired Slade can't you do your tests some other time when I'm in better health," said Nightwing of course was understandably reluctant to get on the table due to the pain he went through last time.

"Now now Nightwing if you don't then I'll be force to activate the bombs inside Titans Tower back home and since your friends are too weak at the moment...I doubt they will survive. I already have the security codes for lock down Nightwing and I'll be more then happy to activate them if you persist tobe stubborn," said Slade holding a remote detonator in his hands.

"Let's get this over with I need to go intomeditation afterwards or else I can't compensate for the energy I lost today," said Nightwing as he got on the table as before.

"Of course. After all we want you to be in perfect health in the next few days for when we eventually have you invade the Watchtower, Titans Tower, and Titans Tower East," said Slade as he put the helmet on Nightwing and then pulled a tray on wheels over with needles and knifes over to him as he sat down on a stool next to the table.

'Not if I have something to say about it' thought Nightwing angrily.

'That's where I come in my boy. You create a plan for your friends and I'll create a plan for us,' said Shadogun mentally who was now laughing within Nightwing's head evilly though he made sure that Nightwing didn't hear the last part of what he said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Past Pain

Nightwing hated Slade's experiments and torture on him even more then the hatred for the man himself who delivered it and for good measure. Slade took one of histoys, a powerful electroshock deliver to Nightwing's chest sending 10,000 volts of electricity straight to the heart area. 'Well at least I've developed a tolerance to his methods like before,' thought Nightwing as he remembered the first time Slade tortured him with the electric blade on the first day.

(Flashback)

Slade drove a needle into Nightwing's arm in hopes of drawing blood from the young warrior to see if he could study the shadow blood that ran through his veins. The needle however, as soon as it entered his skin dissolved like it was melted by acid. "Well I guess I'll have to find another approach to spilling your blood my former apprentice," said a disappointed Slade since the electric blade became fried after it punctured Nightwing's ribs.

"What's wrong Slade? I thought you were good torturing things? I guess I was wrong," said Nightwing laughing before Slade backhanded him making blood run down the side of his mouth.

"I told you Nightwing I don't like being laugh at my expense and your clearly doing that so I suggest you watch your mouth," said Slade angrily as he used more tools of the trade to punish his prisoner and cut the young warriors arm off.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Nightwing 20 seconds later as he finally let out the scream he tried to hold down, but couldn't even though he told Slade he wouldn't scream.

Slade smiled at the fact that Nightwing screamed though it was a hollow victory since anyone would scream after losing a limb. That and there was the fact Nightwing held it in for 20 seconds before screaming before actually screaming in pain. "There Nightwing was that so hard for you to scream. There is no shame in you screaming since you held it in for 20 seconds when most people would have screamed the instant the limb was cut from their body. You should feel some form of pride though I doubt it can fill the missing part of your arm," said Slade who let out a little chuckle at Nightwing's expense.

However, the chuckle and smile behind the mask was short lived for as Slade held the removed limb it turned unnaturally dark. Then it turned a shadowy liquid that oozed from his hands down to the ground before fading entirely from site as if it never happened. "I guess you...won't be...getting anything...from...me other then that...scream Slade," said Nightwing as he gave a smile despite the pain as shadow of the missing limb appeared from the gapping hole of his arm till it became that of flesh and living tissue.

Slade could only look at the new limb that had just re-grown in silent shock though he made sure his face didn't show it. "Impressive Nightwing even I must admit that such a power of regeneration is very interesting to say the least. Your blood islike an acid to the outside world in order to prevent others from studying it and your limbs turn a dark liquid before they vanish into nothing in case someone tries a more...desperate approach. Your ancestor thought of everything didn't he?" said Slade as he then went over to the super computer and activated a shocking system in Nightwing's helmet sending even more pain through the young shadow master's body.

The difference this time was that the electric current from the shock stayed on till Slade hit another button on the computer before it stopped. Nightwing felt his mind was in complete disruption as he grabbed his face with his still free hand as he shook his head to shake it off. "What the hell was that?" said Nightwing as he closed eyes hard frowning before opening them again.

"THAT was a special electro shock system built into your helmet that will now go off every 15 minute whether you try to sleep or not. It attacks the mind as well as the body and does very good job of it as you can plainly see," said Slade as he took Nightwing's free hand and placed it in the empty metal brace restraint as all the others were.

(End Flashback)

It went on like that for next 10 day for Nightwing with all of the shocks the cuttings, slashing, decapitating of limbs, sleep deprivation, and experimentations on his muscled body. Slade kept it up by injecting poisons, drugs, and mind altering liquids into his body in an attempt to break him, but nothing seemed to work. It was ironic that Slade was giving Nightwing the same torture he had received when he had been captured by HIS enemies. "Don't be ashamed you have to obey us Nightwing. After all we've done so much to you and done so little to your friends in their precious tower when you know we could destroy them so easily. You know as well as I do my boy that your little quarantine protocol that your tower has is impenetrable and that if massive bombs on several of its multiple floors go off, not even Raven would be able to protect herself," said Slade as the helmet on Nightwing's head gave him a sharp shock to the brain and body.

"How did you find out about the quarantine protocol in the tower?" said Nightwing who never really understood how Slade knew about that.

"Simple Nightwing. Terra told me about it when she was spying for me when she was my second attempt at anapprentice. She told me it was designed so that nothing could get in or out of the tower no matter what or who it was. When you and your friends were still fighting Cinderblock I knew that I would need...no that I wanted you as my apprentice again. So rightwhen you left for your fight with my loyal servant I had my robots sneak into the tower and place multi-bomb booby traps everywhere in the tower structure that would perform the maximum amount of damage to those within or without," said Slade amusingly.

"Figures you would stoop so low as to do something like that to get me to serve you and the Brotherhood of Evil," said Nightwing angrily.

(BREAK)

It was another 12 hours before Slade stopped his experimentation on Nightwing and left the successor to the shadows alone while he reported to the Brotherhood members. "I've finished with my experiments on the boy as well as compiled the footage of the trial run of his abilities if he is to serve our purposes," said Slade when he entered their council member room where all their meeting were held.

"Report," said Brain in his usual electronic voice.

"Very well as you know Nightwing's shadow powers are from his ancestor who was called Shadogun: The Shadow King. Nightwing as his ancestors blood running through his body, but it seems the blood is safer in his body then outside since I can't get solid sample of it anyway possible. If I try to remove a limb it immediately turns to nothing and vanishes while another limb grows in its place," said Slade as he handed each a copy of his report and they all looked it over with some mild interest.

"Not bad Slade, but how can we wield such powers for our own needs is what you were sent to do. Not play surgeon and interrogator on the boy who could grant us unknown power if you had done your job correctly. I'm beginning to suspect that you are not so impartial to this as you would like us to believe," said Madame Rouge making Slade's eye decrease to a slit.

"Don't you think I havetried to do that you elastic freak of nature? I have put the boy through so much that it was only after threatening his pathetic friend's lives in a manner that he would have no choice to obey us. I knew that in order to understand his power I had to see him use ithimself outside of these mountain walls. In fact I have the footage right here you might find interesting to see of Nightwing's fight with his friends and the Justice League," said Slade as he put the disk in and hit play on the console next to him.

The four members of the Brotherhood of Evil watched with interest now as they saw Nightwing defeat his former friends, the League, and even the Batman. "Very interesting I...admit Slade...however, it proves…nothing," said Brain.

"It wasn't meant to prove anything, except that it takes great concentration, disciplen, and skill to master these powers. If anyone of these is off itcould result in ones own death and we are most fortunate that Nightwing hasn't been off in anyone of those. To get to the point my friends we can't unfortunately, wield Nightwing's shadow powers. However, we are fortunate that we can control Nightwing, who does control those shadow powers and is still learning how to. It won't be long before I am able to get Nightwing loyal to our side gentlemen and then we won't need to threaten his friends to have him becomeone of us. He will do so freely and I am the only one who can do it," said Slade trying to get them off this silly idea that they could all somehow wield Nightwing's power knowing it was folly in its entirety.

"How long will it be before you break him then if your so sure of yourself?" said General Immortus curiously.

"He should be ready before we launch our assault on the Justice League, Titans Tower in Jump City, and Titan Tower East in Steel City. With those three power bases gone all the heroes will be disorganized and scattered making them prime for picking off one by one," said Slade proudly.

"Very well Slade just don't alter the plan like last time. We were far from pleased with you on that one. If you weren't so useful to us Madame Rouge would have skewered you already," said Monsieur Mallah who gave an ape like smile to Slade reminding what happened when he came back to report he had retrieved Nightwing.

'I haven't forgotten you fool, but your plan was going to take to long and you wanted results fast so I did what needed to be done that was considered necessary. And my little thanks for a job well done that I received and deserved was less then pleasant for my taste,' thought Slade as he walked down the corridor displeased as he remembered it clearly.

(Flashback)

Slade was slammed into the conference room wall by a stretched out hand by Madame Rogue who took it upon herself to see that Slade be hurt if not punished for his actions. "Fool! You disobeyed what we had planned to capture him to do it yourself and you did it behind our backs," said Madame Rouge as she slowly squeezed a very elastically large hand around Slade's chest making it hard to breath.

"Madame Rogue...that is...quite enough...for now. Slade delivered...Nightwing without any...problems except...a few damaged...robots. We would...have received...the same problem...if we had...approached Nightwing...in a similar...yet different...manner...with our plan," said Brain and Madame Rouge released Slade who was breathing heavier then usual from the pressure.

"Your plan...would have...put Nightwing in a...position you could not...control...forever onthe necessarylong term...conditions you wanted. With my...plan however, I...I have his...complete loyalty to...to us," said Slade as he the pressure to his chest finally died after few more moments.

"As much as I hate to admit it Madame Rouge he does have a point considering we don't know, which of his friends for you to impersonate and if we succeeded in capturing him and then sent him out later to prove his loyalty only to have it back fire when he sees that friend unharmed would put us in an uncomfortable position," said General Immortus as he leaned back in his comfortable leather chair ever so slightly.

"Now that we are agreed that my way was the right way I must go back to working on our little pet project that may bare fruit with enough hard labor," said Slade as he left without another word.

(End Flashback)

Slade entered the room to find Nightwing in deep meditation despite the helmet on his head giving him his 15 minute shock as he walked in. "I take it the progress report you made on me for them didn't have the lasting impression or effect you expected. Right?" said Nightwing who ignored the shock in his meditative state as he sensed Slade's deep disappointment about something.

"The Brotherhood is quite displeased with me because I can't do anything to you except cause you pain and even now you've developed a tolerance to it. You should really put those powers of your to good use Nightwing and take care of them when this is over," said Slade making Nightwing raise an eyebrow at Slade's last statement.

"Was that a secret order you want me to carry out later or were you joking?" said a curious Nightwing while still in Indian style.

"Just something I'm throwing out to you that is neither an order or a joke. Its really just a statement that needs to be said and for you to hear it," said Slade calmly.

"I keep that in mind in the near future," said Nightwing just as calmly.

Slade ignored him for just a brief moment as he checked the sensors in the white helmet, which reported everything was normal and proceeding as scheduled with the shocks. "I have things I need to take care of back at Jump City. More importantly I also have to try and retrieve a now healthy Cinderblock from his current imprisonment. Hopefully when I get back with him and you two meet he won't have any problemsfromeither of youI trust?" said Slade before he left the room.

"Of course my master. Your servant is my ally I don't hurt my allies," said Nightwing in an innocent sounding voice as Slade left the room shutting the white door.

'Good. Now that he's gone lets get down to business. Right now we need to find a dark enough shadow in this room to summon a Shadowkahn,' said Shadogun mentally.

'Found four behind each camera cornerwatching me in this state,' said Nightwing mentally as he waited for the shock to the head to begin.

'When the next helmet shock passes send the Shadowkahn to the security room where their security cameras are sending the feed. One will temporarily knock out the robots while the other creates a permanent loop in footage feed. Then we will have one alter the computers data on your status in order for us to maneuver as we see fit. Next we need to send Shadowkahn to all three towers with a warning of what is to come and divulge to them the location of this place with everything we can put on disk,' said Shadogun mentally in Nightwing's head.

'You've been reading my thoughts again haven't you Shadogun?' said Nightwing mentally frowning at his ancestor's spiritual form he could now clearly see in his head.

'What gave you that idea?' said Shadogun in an honest voice as if he had been hurt by such an accusation.

"Because I thought up that plan before you spoke it word for word that's why," said a slightly annoyed Nightwing who heard his ancestor chuckle like he had been a kid caught with his hands in the proverbial cookie jar.

'Okay so maybe it was your idea, but it sounds better if I say it,' said Shadogun jokingly to his successor who mentally side.

'Whatever I'll do what I planned while you take care of the plan for us here as we agreed upon when we wanted out of this place,' said Nightwing hoping his ancestor would do as he hoped.

'Fine spoilsport I'll work on my end you just take careof yours,' said Shadogun mentally who sounded like a pouting child who didn't get what he wanted.

Nightwing ignored him however, as the shock from the helmet came as it left and he set things in motion with his Shadowkahn. The four of them that appeared behind the cameras were gone as they set out to do their needed tasks. Two went to the security room and put their hands through the robots with their abilities with shut them down after stopping the function of the robots power supply. With that done the two more Shadowkahn appeared and put in the loop for the security cameras with the tapes of him they already had with him currently in a mediating sitting style.

With that little nuisance done one of the Shadowkahn then appeared back in the white room where its master was. It went over to the super computer that was processing the helmets data being fed by the white helmetcontraption. Then using the hacking abilities his master possessed as well as beyond human speed it altered the data in a perfect loop. Then it went to the data stored in the computer and made three copies and placed them on disks that had everything on their except the loop it just put in. "Finally, I can take this damn thing off," said Nightwing as he removed the helmet and put it next to him so when Slade came back and his Shadowkahn in hiding mentally told him when he was near he could put it on and the psycho would never have known the difference.

'Yes. Now to get ourselves heard by your friends. I doubt it will be easy for them to accept such a gift. Though to be honest with all the pain you caused them during Slade's trial run of your abilities I don't think they will be so forth coming to assist much less trust you with this information,' said Shadogun pessimistically.

'They have to know regardless of what they think of me now. Besides I know of one person already that I know and trust that will help. She along with the others with her I believe will be able to convince them that my intentions are trustworthy,' said Nightwing mentally to Shadogun.

'She? You mean...,' said Shadogun who was surprised.

"Yes Shadogun. Raven is the key," said Nightwing out loud as six Shadowkahn appeared before their master. Three of the six warriors approached the one Shadowkahn that gave them each a disk and then placed one of each in a canister for the three shadow warriors to take.

'Why summon six when three are need? One for each tower is all you need why have twice the number?' said Shadogun curiously.

Nightwing just ignored Shadogun and decided to proceed to give his Shadowkahn their instructions of where they were going. "Each one of you holding a canister has a disk inside it that must reach your destination and the masters who live there. However, they will not accept you with open arms so each one of you will be given backup in the form of one your brethren per each of you. Two will head for the Watchtower, two will head for Jump Cities Titans Tower, and finally two will head for Titans Tower East in Steel City. Dismissed," said Nightwing seeing the Shadowkahn all bow and vanish into the shadows to their destination.

'You better hopes this works my boy,' said Shadogun mentally.

"It will wok Shadogun don't worry. It just has to for both ours sakes," said Nightwing out loud as he went back to his mediation and the silence it granted him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-More of or the lack of trust

No one in Titans Tower expected what Raven had say would be optimistic in anyway involving the Brotherhood of Evil, Slade, and Nightwing after coming back from hours of meditation in her room. She explained to them about what she had concluded in her in depth meditation and advised that they should all wait for Nightwing to make a move. "Come one Raven you can't expect us to wait for such a beating? For all we know his shadow what their names will come here and kill us in our sleep," said Beast Boy who was stuffing his mouth with Tylenol before taking a drink of water.

"I don't think we have a choice here since were on the defensive and were still not in any shape to do so otherwise. Plus I don't think killing us in our sleep is Nightwing's style in using his Shadowkahn," said Raven calmly.

Just then moments later as they sat their resting two Shadowkahn appeared behind the group to each others side. "Want to make a bet on that?" said Cyborg as he readied his two sonic cannons and aimed them at the Shadowkahn who dodged the attacks almost immediately.

The Titans attacked the two Shadowkahn relentlessly, but strangely they didn't attack back, but rather blocked, dodged, and countered the attack in a defensive manner. Finally, the only thing that stopped the attack was when one of the Shadowkahn spoke to them in its muffled shadowy inhuman voice. "Stop! Stop! We did not come to fight," said the one Shadowkahn who dodged a star bolt and was now crouched down the kitchen counter after leaping away from the attack.

"Like I'm going to believe that," said Beast Boy as he became an Alligator and tried to bite his opponent at the waist line only for the Shadowkahn to grab both parts of the mouth of the changeling and throw him into the alien girl.

"We speak the truth. We are messengers sent by our master to seek you out to deliver a message to you," said Shadowkahn #2 as he was dodging the sonic cannons being fired at him.

"Why should we believe you?" said Raven who put a wall of energy between her friends and the two Shadowkahn.

"Because one known as Raven that was whatwe were instructed to be when he summonedme while the other beside me was to protect me from any harm I encountered," said Shadowkahn #2 who walked over to Raven, breached the wall like it was nothing (to everyone's surprise), and kneeled on one knee detaching a canister hidden under his left sleeve to present it to her in his right hand.

Reluctantly Raven took and disengaged the wall of energy as to not waste any more of her powers as she opened it carefully and saw a CD inside. "What's this?" said Raven as Cyborg walked over to her with his sonic cannons turned back into arms.

"Information. Everything you will need to take down the Brotherhood of Evil and free our master from his prison. In fact us being here delivering this was a risk in itself so we must go," said Shadowkahn #1 as he leaped of the kitchen counter to his associate and were about to fade back into the shadows when Raven stopped them to ask questions.

"Wait! What do you mean? How is Nightwing doing? Why is he with them?" said Raven wanting answers to her questions.

The two Shadowkahn stopped their decent into the shadow portal about mid-waist when she asked them that. "Our master has suffered much pain during his unfortunate time at the place that's location is on that disk. So much that we are sworn to secrecy until he feels it deemed necessary to break the silence himself. All I can tell you is that he wishes for you to trust him again one more time before things turn for the worst. He said to us that the trust he seeks will come through in the form of YOU...the one called Raven. He spoke very highly of you when he sent us here. Be careful, because what we give you on that disk is a warning of things to come he wishes would not come to pass and if you help him...it won't," said Shadowkahn #1 as it and its partner went completely through the portal.

"Do you think it's legit what those things told us about Nightwing?" said Cyborg taking the disk from Raven and walked over to their computer to scan it.

"I don't know I can't read their minds like I could yours because Nightwing has set up some sort of mind block to any invading minds. Will have to read what's on the disk and find out if what the Shadowkahn claim are true," said Raven hoping that for the most part it was true.

"In the meantime I need another Tylenol or something because my head REALLY hurts," said Beast Boy who had an ice pack on his head and plopped on the couch.

(Titans East)

The twoShadowkahn mentally sighed as they couldn't believe how hostile these superheroes were being to them when all they wanted to do was deliver a message. Then again their master had informed them they wouldn't be welcomed in opened arms. This was to be somewhat expected considering the Shadowkahn had come into Steel City and mopped the floor with its hero's and then left without a word as to why. "Hold still so I can shoot you!" said Speedy as he fired multiple energy arrows at the Shadowkahn who leaped onto a table then flipped upward to the second floor banister that led further into the tower.

"Time for them to catch a wave," said Aqua Lad as he tried to drown them into the ocean with the pool of water near by, but the two Shadowkahn leaped into air and into a shadow portal that came up behind the Atlantean.

Aqua Lad turned around and received a double spin kick from one of the two shadows into a solid wall before Bumblebee could attack them with her duel electric stingers. They had easily dodged the attack before throwing a chained cabled and threw her down into the ground. Mas Y Menos came in at blinding speed, but even they were defeated as well by the two Shadowkahn as they tripped the two that were coming in at full speed sending them colliding into a wall. With them all defeated the Shadowkahn bound them in steel cable that they had and put them all together. Please open this when you free the others. There is something inside you must look at," said one of the Shadowkahn as they placed a canister in front of defeated group cutting Speedy free and then vanishing in a shadow portal.

"That was weird," said Speedy as he freed the others before picking up the small canister carefully noticing it was extremely light for what was inside.

"Don't open it you idiot. For all we know it could have some poisonous gas inside," said Bumblebee as she took it from Speedy and smack him on the back of his head.

"OW! Jeez Bee you don't have to be too paranoid I mean they could have killed us when they had us tied up back their, but they chose not to," said Speedy as he rubbed the back of his head.

Bumblebee ignored Speedy and put it in the scanner and found there was no poison gas of any kind, but a CD to their surprise. "Why didthey give us this?" said Bumblebee opening the canister and took out the disk showing it to the rest of the group.

"I don't know I can't read minds. Put the thing in the computer and see what on it," said Aqua Lad who was clearly interested as was everyone else was involving the disk.

(Watchtower)

Out of all the Shadowkahn messengers the ones sent to the Watchtower had it the hardest since they were assault to no end by every superhero on the station. They had originally appeared in secret and undetected by all of the Justice League. As they secretly made their stealthy approach to the secret conference room and went through the door with their powers the "Original Seven" members were in complete shock to see them. "No! Wait!" said one of the Shadowkahn as Flash speeded over to the alarm system before the Shadowkahn could do anything to stop the red figure.

It was then that the Watchtower went into immediate lock down so nothing could get in or out as the alarms yelling "Intruder Alert!" came screaming everywhere. It wasn't long until the two powerful shadows were running, dodging, and defending each other from the unrelenting assaults. They were now currently back to back in a defensive stance as the superheroes surrounded the two Shadowkahn in a full circle. It wasn't until ironically Fate came in and stopped everyone from trying to hurt the two servants of Nightwing and appeared before them. "Why are you here?" said Fate as starred into the eyes of one of the Shadowkahn.

Immediately the Shadowkahn revealed a canister and kneeled before Fate as he placed it in front of Fate. While his fellow brethren was watching the other superheroes around them the first Shadowkahn spoke to Fate. "We are messengers and were sent to delver this to the founding members of the Justice League. We wish to fulfill that mission still if we may see them," said Shadowkahn #1 knowing it was a good chance they would be turned down.

"Were already here. What's in the canister?" said Batman as he carefully took it from the Shadowkahn's grey fingered hands.

"It is nothing poisonous if that is what you think. Inside is a computerCDthat contains important information that is for only you and the other founding members to see. That was our mission and now we have completed it we will go without causing any further problems," said Shadowkahn #2 as both bowed and were vanishing through the portal when Green Lantern used his ring to bind them and stop their exit.

"Tell us where your master his now," said Green Lantern wanting a solid explanation for all of this.

"The information as well as the answers you seek are on the disk. We can tell nothing else except that our master went to great lengths to deliver this information to you. In fact if caught will spell certain disaster for him and all of you," said Shadowkahn #1 calmly.

"Nightwing is in trouble? How?" said Batman who had the sound of a worried father in his voice.

"We can't tell for we sworn to silence in the matter. For you must not know until our master decides when the time is right to divulge such information to you. All you need to know is on that disk. I suggest you take a look," said Shadowkahn #1 before he and his brother slipped through Green Lantern's energy bind and fell into the shadow portal before anyone could stop them.

"Can this information much less those...THINGS that brought it here be trusted?" said Batman to Fate who was watching the whole affair.

"Shadowkahn are loyal to their master to the end of time Batman and will do whatever their master commands of them even if it means sending them to their death. These two Shadowkahn were ordered to deliver us a message in the form of a disk sent to us by their master. If he wanted us dead he wouldn't have sent two of them here to take us out, but in fact Nightwing would have sent an army of them here instead. I would take a look at the information stored on that disk if I were you. See what it is that he has deemed so very important as to send two Shadowkahn here to deliver it rather then send an army," said Fate and the other founding members agreed.

(Brotherhood of Evil HQ)

Three days had passed and Cinderblock was now in Slade's hands once more as his loyal muscle of an enforcer. They both were on a chopper and before long they were back at the HQ of the Brotherhood of Evil to add Cinderblock to it in order to bolster its ranks. "Remember Cinderblock I want you on your best behavior around Nightwing regardless of what he did to you before. Understand?" said Slade who heard Cinderblock grunt as a form of a yes.

They entered the white room and Nightwing had on his helmet as before with all his Shadowkahn once more removed from his presence and sight. "Hello Slade. How was Jump City? Still cleaning up after my mess I take it?" said Nightwing who made himself sound as evil as possible to earn Slade's favor while he stayed in a meditative state.

"Yes actually they are still cleaning up after the destruction you caused. Why do you ask?" said Slade curiously knowing that Nightwing's behavior was clearly off.

"I was thinking while in my meditative state and I realized that I could help increase the power the Brotherhood wields from the help of an old friend we both know," said a calm Nightwing as a shock from the helmet hurt him though he ignored it.

"An old friend you say. Who did you have in mind?" said Slade whose curiosity had now been peeked with interest.

"Terra. I can bring back Terra backinto this world through my powers," said Nightwing in a casual voice making Slade's one eye widen in surprise.

"You could do that? Why? For what purpose would you do that in the first place? You have nothing to gain from reviving Terra and I doubt you would do it out of the kindness of your heart," said Slade suspiciously.

"Who said I was doing it out of the kindness of my heart Slade? I doing this to help you and the Brotherhood of Evil," said Nightwing grinning showing his demon like fangs.

"She would be a great asset under our command I will admit as much to you and she was my second attempt at an apprentice," said Slade thinking it over.

"Plus her powers are strong making her a force to be reckoned with," said Nightwing knowing his plan was working perfectly.

"I will speak to the members of the Brotherhood before I can approve of such an idea, but hopefully they will see things my way. Especially when I explain what her powers are and what she can do," said Slade as he left leaving Cinderblock in the room.

"Hey Cinderblock how have you been? I hope me nearly crippling you didn't do too much for that one track mind of yours?" said Nightwing making Cinderblock growl, but stopped when he realized this figure could kill him easily.

(Brotherhood of Evil's conference room)

"This information regarding the one known as Terra is quite impressive Slade and the fact that you told us rather then going ahead means that you're starting to follow the proper procedures," said Madame Rouge as she and the rest of its members saw the report on Terra as well as footage of her using her powers as she commanded the earth so easily.

"Only because I made it impressive my dear from months on end of dedication from her to me. I taught Terra how to control her powers and with Nightwing's shadow powers we can have her within our grasp to further strengthen us to a point where not even the Teen Titans and the Justice League combined could stop us," said Slade confidently.

"This Terra is most impressive and it would be a shame to see such power over the earth go to waste by letting the poor dear be her own prison for who knows how long. I say we retrieve the girl and brainwash her to serve us once she is properly restrained," said the ever aged presence of General Immortus.

"Yes...I agree...with...General Immortus. Slade...you will send...Nightwing to...where Terra...is and...see that...she is revived. Then have...Nightwing contain...her and...have her brought here...to be...brainwashed. Soon the...attack on...the Titans...and the...Justice League will...commence," said Brain.

"As you wish," said Slade as he headed back to the white room to report back to his apprentice to tell him the plan to revive Terra was a go.

When he got to the lab however, he found one of the walls was shattered and Cinderblock was through it while Nightwing was in a meditative state. "What? He started it and Iended it," said Nightwing innocentlywho still had the helmet on his head.

"Take that thing off you won't need it anymore since I trust you enough that I know you won't betray me. You're to revive and retrieve Terra from her current resting place in that cave where she was turned to stone. They want her back alive and unspoiled Nightwing in order to test her abilities to see just how good she is with her powers," said Slade as Nightwing took off the helmet.

'So you trust me huh? Good. Time to instigate the next phase of my plan,' thought a very pleased Nightwing as fooling Slade that was the first part of his plan was off the ground.

'Yes, but don't get overconfident my boy you still have to deal with reviving Terra and that is a much more difficult then getting Slade to trust you,' said Shadogun mentally and Nightwing mentally nodded back in agreement.

"I shall go their immediately my master," said Nightwing as he summoned several of his Shadowkahn to him to take him to Terra's stone like body.

"Just to remind you Nightwing the Brotherhood does not tolerate failure and neither do I for that matter, but you already know that. If you fail to either revive or retrieve Terra you will have lost my trust Nightwing and you know what happens when someone breaks my trust," said Slade before Nightwing made his descent into the shadow portal.

"I know Slade and I don't need you reminding me. You'll have your second attempt at an apprentice back in your possession soon enough. Just one question though? What would happen if she fought back and got away using the furry that you know as well as I do that she possesses?" said Nightwing as to lay out a 'What If' situation.

"Make sure that doesn't happen and if it does...track her, find her, and kill her. She is no use to us if she is fighting for the other side," said a very serious Slade as he summoned several of his robots to take Cinderblock to the med lab for healing.

"Yes my master," said Nightwing as he left with his Shadowkahn to Terra's domain to revive an old friend.

(Justice League Watchtower conference room)

"The information on that disk was tremendous to say the least," said Shayera as she replayed the blueprints of the mountain fortress and its location in the depths of the snowy Colorado mountains.

"Tremendous? Did you see the footage of what that Slade guy did to Nightwing? Man I'll give the kid credit he can take a beating when he has to and then some," said a very near to yelling Green Lantern who wasin the Marine Corp. had experienced torture, but nothing to that degree.

"Fate did say Nightwing's powers did grow impressively I mean who is to say the kid didn't learn how to tolerate pain before that," said Flash as he reluctantly watched some of the less graphic torture footage.

"Nightwing didn't learn to tolerate pain from Shadogun. I taught him how to tolerate pain like I do and how to block it out," said Batman as he griped the arm chair tightly causing it nearly to break as he saw the part where Nightwing had his arm cut off and screamed 20 seconds later.

"Regardless we know now that he's playing for us and not the Brotherhood of Evil so we don't have to worry about him attacking us anytime soon. The Titans in Jump City and Titans East in Steel city confirm that they all got similar disks of information as we did," said Superman just before the all knowing Fate came teleporting Egyptian symbol and all.

"What brings you here Fate?" said Diana curiously as none of them were expecting to see Fate for some time.

"I'm afraid I am the barer of bad news again to you all," said Fate calmly as he walked over to the round council table.

"What bad news? Does it involve Nightwing?" said Batman concerned once more.

"To a degree it does my friends. I was just informed by one of Nightwing's Shadowkahn that their master intends to reawaken Terra from her slumber using his shadow powers. He intends to revive her to gain the trust of the Brotherhood, but doesn't intend for her to go join them like they expect him to make her to," said Fate.

"How's that a problem?" said Flash not seeing the big problem with the whole situation.

"To do such a thing by Nightwing would require a tremendous amount of his shadow power and the end result may kill him in the process. Even worse if Terra fights him in his weakened condition she may in fact kill him without realizing he is trying to help her," said Fate.

"Okay that is bad," said Flash depressingly.

"What do we do? If we try to interfere we could cause more harm then good," said Diana who was lost in this matter.

"We don't do anything Princess. Nightwing will do what he has to just as we will do what we have to when we eventually have him brought before us to decide his future," said Batman in his cold like manner.

(A/N: Next chapter: The revival of Terra. But does it go smoothly or does it go south on him? REVIEW!)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Not According to Plan

Nightwing was now deep below the earth's crust in the caverns of the wide massive space where Terra's stone body now stood as it had for some time. The shadow master that he was summoned dark flames to light the area around him so he could see all and everything in sight. Nightwing then raised a hand and waved it across the empty space to his right and five Shadowkahn appeared before him. "Let's begin," said Nightwing as his hands became claws at the end of the finger tips as each finger stretched out and pierced the chest of each Shadowkahn turning them into copies of himself.

Each copy took a different spot till all of them including the original were in six different spots and angles from each other in a circular formation around Terra's body. All six of them put their hands in a prayer form in front of the statue as they began to chant softly. 'Be careful Nightwing. Such a ritual is not a walk in the park as one would say. In fact this ritual may kill you if you put too much power into what your about to do,' said a cautious sound Shadogun speaking mentally to Nightwing who mentally nodded back.

'I'm well aware of that Shadogun, but I believe I can handle it. I just need you to recite to me what needs to be said so I don't screw it up,' said Nightwing mentally to Shadogun as shadow energy appeared around where they stood to create a circle with each one of the Nightwing's as part of the circle.

'I know my boy. Just so you know...you will be momentarily weakened from releasing so much shadow energy to restore her body back to flesh. Also in a fit of anger she may kill you if she thinks you're an enemy for an uncontrolled moment of time,' said Shadogun making Nightwing mentally frown at such a thought as lines of shadow energy went from each point of the Nightwing's till (if from a birds eye view) a satanic symbol appeared with Terra's body in the center of it.

'I'll deal with it when and if it happens for right now lets continue all right?' said a very impatiently Nightwing to his annoying house guest as the symbol he had created pulsed repeatedly around him and his five shadow copies.

'Very well repeat after me and don't stutter. It has to be flawless,' said Shadogun knowing whatever he said would go directly to Nightwing's mouth instantly.

"Powers of Darkness that are the shadows hear my call to you as the Son of Shadows speaks. We ask of you to take this girl of flesh who is the Daughter of Earth turned stone and use your power to restore to her a place among the living. Give back what was taken from her so she may live among them once more. Upon my voice shadows hear her name and fulfill my wishful claim. Awaken from the glow of the shadows from deep within so together we shall win. AWAKEN...TERRA!" yelled Nightwing at the end as he and the five other shadow copies of him thrust out an open right handed palm towards the statue consuming her in its dark glow.

(Titans Tower- Jump City)

"Nightwing is doing WHAT?" said all the titans as they were now talking on the giant computer/TV screen to the founding members of the Justice League and Fate.

"As we just told you Slade has just ordered Nightwing to revive and retrieve Terra from the underground cavern where she was turned to stone. The end result could save Terra, but at the same time could kill him or drain him to a point where he will be at her mercy. She will beconfused and disoriented and could possibly see Nightwing as Slade through her eyes that would be seeing things that are not truly their or not as they would appear," said Fate knowing that the Titans needed to know this.

"If you know thisthen why aren't you doing something about it?" said Beast Boy who was fuming over the fact that Nightwing was messing with Terra's stoned body.

"If we try Beast Boy and disrupted the necessary ritual it could make matters worse and obliterate them both in mind, body, and soul. There would be nothing left of them, not even ash to put in an urn to bury. Out of the lesser of two evils we decided that having Nightwing reviving Terra was the lesser and he should continue to proceed with the plan," said Diana with concern in her eyes knowing the risks as the Titans did.

"Understood Titans out," said Raven as she killed the transmission and sighed knowing this was going to be bad.

"So we just wait to see if he brings her back to life? What happens after that and she doesn't throw a Raven sized fit? He's going to take her to the Brotherhood HQ where Slade is and she had her fill of him last time," said Cyborg in a worried voice.

Raven could only nod as she floated away from them all though Starfire followed her as she was suspicious of Raven's behavior. "Friend Raven why are you leaving us now?" said Starfire in her curious yet innocent voice.

"I need some air Starfire and I can't do it in the tower. I need to head to the roof for a little while," lied a normal sounding Raven as she became the giant black bird she used for traveling and made her way to the roof to fool Starfire.

Truth be told she had felt the ritual begin shortly after the Watchtower called them to inform them of what Nightwing was doing. It was bad enough that Nightwing had done so much in such a short time at the hands of Slade, but reviving Terra and then sending her to the Brotherhood with Slade waiting for them was unreal. Raven knew Nightwing was a master tactician in his own right from the years he spent with Batman and the smaller amount of time with Slade. However, his current tactic's made no sense to her and even the emotion of Knowledge couldn't help her at this moment in time. She could sense the power being used by Nightwing and knew that if she couldn't interfere she could at least observe silently to make sure Nightwing wasn't killed. 'Hopefully he'll be all right without my help. I hope,' thought Raven as she then teleported herself to the cavern underground in a small region near Terra's 'grave'.

(Watchtower)

"Do you really think its wise to have Nightwing do his little séance thing and bring this Terra girl back to life?" said Flash who was as were some of the others a little skeptical on the decision themselves.

"The 'séance' as you put it Flash that Nightwing is doing is a very dangerous art to even perform much less create and the slightest error could cause problems for them all," said Fate in a fatigued voice as he sensed the shadow power that Nightwing was going off was growing with every second.

Etrigan came in suddenly with a scared look on his face the demon rarely ever had before much less revealed to anyone. "I've been feeling something wicked in air for some time now from the depths of the earth and it keeps growing with every passing second. It is driving me insane," said the demon as he clutched his head in pain.

"Calm down Etrigan it will be over before the day is done. I'm feeling the effects as well, but I'm handling it as should you," said Fate who was now grabbing the table for support as the stress was starting to overpower him.

(Underneath Jump City)

Raven floated silently through the cavern with pure stealth being as quiet as human or as inhumanly possible. She finally stopped hidden from Nightwing's view or rather the six Nightwing's that were in a circle formation. She mentally gasped as she saw them all just pumping shadow energy into the statue that was once Terra while chanting in a language she couldn't understand. 'The power he's releasing is incredible. Its overwhelming my magical senses to such a degree I might black out from the strain of me concentrating,' thought Raven as the shadow circle all six Nightwing's were in was now glowing and pulsing rapidly.

"Its finally time! AWAKEN!" said one Nightwing that Raven assumed was the original as the circle just exploded in a shadowy light that blinded Raven from seeing what was happening.

When Raven opened her eyes she saw nothing, but a dark cavern without the unholy light to guide her eyes till they readjusted properly. After a moment she could see as if the room was lit and what she saw made her even paler then before. 'He...he...,'thought Raven as she was speechless physically and mentally.

Nightwing had done it though the amount of power he had produced in the blinding shadowlight was so powerful that his five shadowy carbon copies were gone. He was shirtless and on one knee breathing heavily with his long black hair covering his mask hidden face. Even then to a silent Raven it looked like he was ready to pass out from exhaustion. His body shook violently as his wounds that now covered him from top to bottom were now slowly healing. Raven then looked at was what in front of the person she cared for and saw that Terra was breathing almost as heavily as Nightwing was. The ritual had done more then just free her body as it was now altered to her proper age of Eighteen years of age like the rest of them had been. 'What do I do now?' thought Raven as she watched carefully as the earth shaking wonder that was Terra looked with glassy eyes at the one who had freed her from her prison.

"Who are...who are you?" said Terra with her voice a little older and more mature like then what it used to be that Raven remembered so much from before.

"Terra...I am not...," said Nightwing, but his voice was dark and muffled so it didn't sound like anyone that Terra recognized except...

"Slade! No it can't be! Get away from me!" said Terra who couldn't see clearly because of the darkness of the cave and her unstable eye sight as she summoned her powers over the earth and smashed boulder the size of tables into Nightwing.

"Terra! Stop it!" said Nightwing, but his voice was just as dark and muffled as before making him sound like Slade and that he was angry with her.

"No! You took them away from me and I hate you! I don't want to be your apprentice ANYMORE!" said Terra as she summoned all the power she could without going overboard and slammedher energy into Nightwing who was now pinned into the side of the cave.

Raven was too shocked to move as she saw Nightwing's face contort in pain as the blast released by Terra stopped and he fell onto the floor unconscious. By that time Terra could see straight and realized he was not attacking Slade, but someone else. Terrified at what she had done she summoned a boulder and took off souring for an exit 'There is only one person I trust to help me. He helped me before...hopefully he will again and take me in,' thought Terra as she took off for Titans Tower.

With Terra gone Raven floated over to an unconscious Nightwing, but stopped when he slowly stirred and reached for a communication device on his belt. "Slade...Terra...got away. She summoned...her powers...and attacked me at...at my weakest," said Nightwing as he waited for a response.

"I'm sending some robots to pick you up to take you back to HQ to fix you up. I'm very disappointed you only completed half the mission Nightwing. However, there was a small yet noticeable possibility that this would happen. In any case when you are healed you will redeem yourself by finding and killing Terra. She must not be in the hands of our enemies Nightwing. Understand?" said Slade through the device sounding serious as well as angry.

"Yeah about...that I'm...not feeling...too good. Any and all possible...movements right now...would be...be severely...dangerous. Even if...if you're...robot toys took...took extra precautions...in handling...me back to you...and the...Brotherhood of...of Evil's HQ. I really...need to...be here...in the dark...for a few days to...to...let my...wounds to try...and heal...naturally," said a breathing heavily Nightwing.

There was a pause for a moment before Slade came back with a response. "All right you rest their for a few days and then when you're stronger contact me to arrange transport after you killed Terra. Slade out," said Slade as he killed the transmission on the communication device creating static for a brief moment.

It was then that Nightwing fell out of consciousness as his body went to work in slowly gathering strength to heal itself. Raven found herself in a predicament like never before as she found herself making a choice. The two choices were between leaving Nightwing in the dark alone to try and heal his body or to try to save him from possibly dying alone in the very darkness that gave him strength. She made a choice. 'I have to save him. He's done it for me on more then one occasion,' thought Raven as she swooped in and healed Nightwing carefully with her magic.

However, as she did a burst of energy from a combination of her magic and his shadow powers clashed sending her back several feet. 'Raven? Is that you?' thought Nightwing mentally to her through there bond.

"Yes Nightwing it me. I need to get you to Titans Tower to heal you since my powers are at odds with yours apparently," said Raven out loud in her monotone voice with concern thrown into the mix.

'Yeah it's a defense mechanism my body possesses when it has to heal on its own as a fail safe should anyone use their powers on me whether they do harm or good. I know it's strange, but from what Shadogun has told me you can't heal me even I wanted you too,' said Nightwing with a sound of disappointment in his mental voice.

"Wait a minute! Shadogun? As in the King of Darkness Shadogun? He's inside you?" said Raven whose eyes went wide with shock.

'Who do you think taught me how to control my powers while I was away? He has been teaching me how to focus, channel, and control my power. He lives in my subconscious mind giving me advice and adding his two scents when he feels like it though he doesn't have to,' said Nightwing mentally with the hint of annoyance to his house guest.

'Hey I resent that! It's even because of me your even at this level of skill and power over your shadow powers,' said Shadogun defensibly towards Nightwing, which Raven heard.

"I need to get you back to the tower. Do you think I can use my powers for that without causing that feedback we just had?" said Raven.

'As long as it doesn't hurt me or heal me you're in the clear,' said Nightwing casually as though everything was fine.

Raven grimaced at Nightwing's optimism as part of her wished that half of her was that optimistic about her abilities. The other half wanted to insult him for being so positive and destroy his optimism with her own pessimistic persona. She decided to wait till later to choose, which half to follow through with until he was more conscious for her to speak her mind. "Cyborg I need you to privately prep that new regeneration tank you've been working on I've got someone with me who needs it. Bad!" said Raven as she flipped open her Titan communicator.

"Why? Who do you have with you that requires me to work in secret?" said Cyborg who was in the garage at the moment away from the others.

"I tell you in the med lab, but I would also advise you tell Beast Boy to prepare for an old dear friend that he care's about to pay him a visit. Tell him it's a girl. Hopefully he'll put two and two together...if that's possible," said Raven as she closed her communicator and teleported both her and Nightwing back to the tower.

(Brotherhood of Evil HQ)

"We are...disappointed...Slade. You promised...us Terra and...you failed," said Brain who Slade could tell was clearly displeased with him despite the electronic voice designed to sound neutral when used.

"I had already told you that Terra was dangerous and that Nightwing may overextend himself with his shadow powers and he did. I already ordered him to find and eliminate the girl after he heals himself in his current location," said Slade calmly, but there was the sound of annoyance in his voice.

"It makes no difference what you think Slade since you and your little apprentice screwed up and since he's not here to be yelled at you are," said Madame Rouge seeing Slade's one eye become a slit.

"You can't just expect him to revive a person that was turned to stone and not expect him to be fatigued. The girl's strength with her powers was fresh and as we all know the fresh can defeat the fatigued without becoming them. If anyone screwed up it was all of you for your ignorance of what you were told," said Slade in an annoyed voice closing in on anger.

Madame Rogue was about to skewer Slade with her elastic fingers, but General Immortus stopped her from doing such a thing with a motion of the hand. "It doesn't matter whose fault it is right now as long as Nightwing either captures or kills her depending what happens when the two meet again," said General Immortus calmly.

(Titans Tower)

The regeneration tank was designed by Cyborg shortly after Nightwing when he was still Robin had the hallucinogenic episode where hethought he saw Slade when he wasn't their. After figuring out that his mind was destroying his body because of the deadly nerve agent Cyborg told the others that he would try to design a regeneration healing tank for such a thing. That and incase one of the other titans needed to be healed in a slowly yet steady process if they were severely injured. "How is he?" said Raven to Cyborg as she placed a hand on the glass seeing an oxygen nozzle covering his mouth so he could breathe in the tank.

"Fortunately for you Terra arrived here shortly before you did so Beast Boy and Starfire are so involved with her they failed to consider we are and who were taking care of. After running a basic diagnostic on his body all I can tell you is that it's recovering faster then a normal human would with the combined help of his powers and the tank. He should be out of the tank in a few days maybe sooner it all depends on how fast he heals. Why do you want to keep it a secret from the others anyway they deserve to know?" said Cyborg as he looked up from the readout from the tank.

"Starfire will make too much of a fuss about it and might accidentally damage the machine in order to try and help speed up his recovery. Beast Boy now has Terra to deal with as it is and if he sees Nightwing it may give him a heart attack. Plus if Terra sees him she may freak out knowing she's the one who helped put him in this condition," said Raven in a voice that was softer then usual though Cyborg suspected why.

"You love Nightwing don't you Raven?" said Cyborg making Raven turn to face him with shock on her face, in her eyes, and a blush to match it all.

"What? No...no I...I...," said Raven, but Cyborg raised a metal hand stopping her before she said something she didn't mean.

"It's all right Raven its nothing to be ashamed of. Quite the opposite really since you two are a much better pair then him and Starfire," said Cyborg with a kind smile.

"Why do you say that?" said Raven with curiosity in her voice.

"Come on Raven you never seen the way he would look at you and how he went in to find you when he discovered you were alive. Even Starfire started to suspect something the moment he volunteered to find you. She suspected something more when you hugged him with serious affection that you don't see friends do everyday," said Cyborg raising an eyebrow in a mischievous way that made Raven scowl slightly.

Before Raven could say anything a Shadowkahn appeared several feet away from her drawing both their attention. They both noticed that the Shadowkahn was kneeling in front of her and holding a small black rectangle box wrapped in dark purple bow in both of his hands. "What's this?" said Raven taking the gift from the kneeling Shadowkahn and unwrapping it only to gasped to find a black necklace leading down an extremely dark red heart that looked like a shadowy liquid.

"A small gift from our master's heart to you as proof that he is thankful for what you've done for him. He tells me now that when the time is right, he will thank you in a much more...affectionate way," said the Shadowkahn making Raven blush slightly as she then turned from the Shadowkahn to Nightwing unconscious looking body as she held the necklace in her hand as she put in on in front of him.

"Its incredible. Thank you," said Raven to Nightwing's unconscious floating body with a smile on her face as she could see herself in the tanks reflection.

"He wishes for me to say, 'Thank you,' now if you'll excuse me I must take my leave," said the Shadowkahn as he backed away several feet and vanished in a shadow portal.

"Don't let Starfire see that or she'll make sure you never see it again," said Cyborg smiling at Raven who couldn't help, but have color in her cheeks for the first time in a long time.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-A Much Needed Vacation

Two more days passed and it was around that time that Beast Boy, Starfire, and finally after bringing her much up to speed...Terra were told about Nightwing being in the med lab. As Raven predicted Beast Boy was nearly overloaded by this information and nearly had a heart attack and after some CPR from Terra he was back to normal. Starfire was more cheerful then when she discovered and adopted her pet worm Silkie to keep in the Tower. Raven had to use her powers to subdue Starfire and then tell the alien girl that he was at the moment currently unconscious. That and he wouldn't hear her no matter how much she would and could try to yell to him in order to wake up. "But I want to see Nightwing friend Raven. Pleeeeeeaaaaaaassssssssseeeeeeee!" said Starfire in a squeaky pleading sounding voice that made Raven want to rip Starfire's mouth off the alien girl or more mercifully her own ears to not hear her.

"Starfire I have a camera and data uplink to Nightwing's regeneration tank so you can see him here on my arm," said Cyborg as he showed Starfire the image of Nightwing in the tank like he said he was.

Starfire was overjoyed by this news, which in her excitement disconnected Cyborg's armbefore he could protest. Everyone thought it was a little weird as Starfire just sat on the couch watching the unconscious and shirtless Nightwing in the regeneration tank through the uplink. "Ooooookay well back to business," said Cyborg who had to make do with being one arm short of a full body.

"Yeah there is one more thing that has to be cleared up. Just so you know Terra it was Nightwing who freed you and it was Nightwing that you attacked in your moment of uncontrolled rage," said Raven making everyone, but Raven and Cyborg's jaw dropped.

"I WHAT?" yelled Terra in disbelief.

"YOU WHAT?" yelled an angry Starfire with the thought of 'her boy' being harmed by Terra was practically inexcusable.

"Calm down Starfire Terra didn't mean it. Right?" said Beast Boy trying to stop a slowly marching Starfire whose eyes were glowing directly towards Terra while Cyborg quickly got his arm and reattached it.

"I couldn't see who it was their because it was dark and his muffled voice sounded like Slade so I thought he was him," said Terra backing up as Starfire got closer despite Beast Boy's attempt to halt the alien girl's advance on the earth mover.

"Stop it all of you!" said a voice from behind all them and this time all of their jaws dropped as they saw an angry, shirtless, still slightly soaked in liquid, and red masked eyed Nightwing stood at the door accompanied by two Shadowkahn.

"NIGHTWING!" yelled Starfire and ran up to 'her boy' to hug him with all her strength, but was stopped by the two Shadowkahn grabbed her and restrained her from usingthe death hug she was about to produce to their master.

"Not now Starfire I have business to attend to," said Nightwing in a dark and demonic voice as he walked passed the alien girl, who was nothing short of stunned as she saw him walk by with a serious look on his face.

Nightwing paused slightly before he passed Raven and gave her a slight nod noticeably only to her. The Prince of Darkness walked up to Terra who was slightly terrified by his presence even with Beast Boy standing slightly in front of her like a shield. "Hey Rob...I mean Nightwing. Heheheh long time no see," said Terra nervously who Nightwing had noticed wasn't in the torn Slade outfit she wore before, but clothes similar to what she wore when she came to them wanting to be a Titan.

Nightwing gave a light smile and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder before finally speaking to her. "It has been long time Terra, but I'm afraid things are not as simple as they were before and after you were turned to stone," said Nightwing whose face became serious now making Terra worry again.

"What do you mean?" said Terra noticing his grip on her shoulder tightened slightly and she felt some of her energy leaving her body.

"Slade told me to find you and kill you and even though I don't want to if I don't he'll know I'm not the loyal apprentice he thinks I am," said Nightwing making everyone's eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets.

"Your not going to kill me are you?" said Terra who felt the feeling of energy leaving her body stop at that moment.

Nightwing smile as he finally removed his had and a shadow lined yellow orb appeared in his cupped right hand. "No, but it willseem like I did, which is why if you felt it, which I'm sure you did I'm using some of your energy to create a shadow clone. Don't worry you'll get your energy backby the end of the day without problems I just need to make it look like I killed you," said Nightwing as his two Shadowkahn appeared behind him and each put a hand on his shoulder and they vanished before anyone could say another thing.

"Whoa! That was cool!" said Terra who was shocked as Nightwing was there one moment and the next he was gone.

(South of Titans Tower)

Nightwing took the orb in his hand pictured an image of Terra on the ground dead and then threw the orb onto the ground making a small shadowy yellow 'poof'. When the smoke from 'poof' cleared it revealed the image he pictured in his head of Terra being bloody and dead as adoorknob. Nightwing picked up his communicator for contacting Slade and activated it to make contact with his so called 'master'. "This is Nightwing calling Slade do you hear me. I killed Terra. I repeat I killed Terra," said Nightwing waiting for a response from Slade and got one shortly.

"Good work Nightwing I'm pleased. Show me on the communicator Terra's corpse before I have you burn it down to ashes," said Slade calmly.

"Of course master. Here she is," said Nightwing showing the image of Slade on his communicator showing the illusion of the so called 'dead' Terra on the ground bleeding and not breathing at all.

"Indeed. You've done well Nightwing as a reward I'll let you stay in Jump City for a few days and take a load off. I'll contact you when I need you back here again, but for now consider it a nice little...vacation," said Slade with the hint of happiness in his voice.

"I thought you said villains don't take vacations?" said Nightwing with a raised eyebrow.

"There are always exceptions my boy and you doing this is clearly one of them. Besides Nightwing...you deserve it. Just stay hidden in the shadows (chuckles) and don't cause too much trouble. Slade out," said Slade in a gentle voice as he cut the transmission.

"A few days huh? Well I think I know how and who to spend them with," said Nightwing out loud to himself as he gave a smile as his Shadowkahn took him back to Titans Tower.

(Titans Tower)

Everything was peaceful and for once in what seemed to be a long time full of happiness that had long been lost to the Titans. That is until Nightwing appeared in the center of the room out of nowhere scaring everyone except Raven who felt it coming with her powers. He then informed them of the good news about Slade believing his lie and how the crazed mad man was letting him have a small...'vacation' as he put it. "Wonderful! I shall make 'pudding of happiness' once more as I cannot eat another bowl of 'pudding of sadness' anymore," said Starfire as she proceeded to the kitchen area of the room.

"I don't think any of us could eat another bowl of your pudding Starfire. Between the Brotherhood, Slade, Nightwing's Shadowkahn, and your pudding I'm surprised were even alive," said Beast Boy who got an angry glare from everyone except Starfire who was too happy to care what the green changeling said.

"You go make the pudding Starfire I have to go to the training room and do my work out like old times," said Nightwing as he left the room without another word to them.

After a brief while after Nightwing left Raven followed suit only she went to her room for several hours to meditate. However, Raven felt as if she needed to leave her room and check on Nightwing and his training and left the sanctity of her room. She made her way to the training room and saw Nightwing in a black training our fit this time with a shirt with the blood red demon symbol on the back. Raven immediately saw the symbol was the representation of the Shadow King. Also on the back of the training shirt were two words above the frightening symbol written in blood saying: "Demon Inc.". Raven saw that Nightwing was surrounded by two dozen Shadowkahn armed with swords, spears, and other weapons used by the shinobi or ninja. 'What's he doing just standing their? They look like they are out for blood. Is this what he considers training?' thought Raven worriedly as they all slowly closed in on their master.

Nightwing noticed Raven, but couldn't acknowledge her at the moment seeing as he was currently busy with his training session. "Ready...FIGHT!" commanded Nightwing and all the Shadowkahn around him attacked him three at a time.

Raven watched in awe as Nightwing moved at deadly speed knocking down Shadowkahn after Shadowkahn with punches, kicks, and massive slams into the ground. 'Whoa! He was really holding back on us before if he fights Shadowkahn like that in training with all the Shadowkahn moving even faster then they did with us,' thought Raven who then saw Nightwing throw the last Shadowkahn into the air then the former Boy Wonder jumped into the air, grabbed the Shadowkahn in mid-air, and slammed the shadow warrior into the ground in a huge spin that nearly made Raven dizzy.

In the end it was Nightwing 24, Shadowkahn 0 as Nightwing was the last of the warriors standing until he waved a hand and all of the defeated bodies became pools of shadows. Then they came up around him being remade back into the Shadowkahn they were before as if nothing had happened to them at all. Nightwing waved them all away with just a simple thought and they bowed before vanishing from their master's site. "Hey Rae! I hope you like that little performance I just gave," said Nightwing making Raven blush as well as become shocked that Nightwing even noticed her with all the training he had just done.

"I would have spoken up, but I thought if I did you would have gotten distracted from your training, which from the looks of it is going rather well," said Raven calmly.

"Yeah I've been doing this entire time for the past few hours and they keep getting better and better," said Nightwing with a smile as he got his bottled water and drank a small amount.

"Wait you've been training them?" said Raven disbelievingly to Nightwing who raised an eyebrow curiously.

"There is a reason why they are so strong Rae and it's because of training sessions like these that do so. This was the first time we've done this for so long on the earthly plain when most of the time I would be in meditation and we would train in thedark world of the shadow plains," said Nightwing making Raven's eyes go slightly wider.

"So how strong would an army of Shadowkahn be if they were to launch an assault on the city?" said Raven in the form of a hypothetical question.

"Very strong. What you saw me train were the weaker batch of Shadowkahn while the more...elite are all set for fighting," said Nightwing calmly as he removed his shirt with his back now to Raven revealing to her his birthmark.

"Would you still command Shadowkahn without the birthmark if it were in some way removed from your skin?" said Raven asking another hypothetical question out of her curiosity trying not to blush at his athletic and warrior like physic.

"Of course Rae. I have my ancestor's blood running through my veins now regardless of my birthmark and even IF it were possible to have it removed my shadow blood wouldn't leave me. Just as I know you wouldn't," said Nightwing flashing his smile at her when he turned to face her seeing her blush a nice shade of tomato red.

At that moment shadows covered Nightwing body and Raven found herself standing near a Nightwing that was ready for battle. His uniform she noticed hadsome key differences as well noticeable changes made to it. The abs region below the bird symbol on his chest was dark silver with a slight shine to it like it was armor. She also noticed he had long steel spikes coming out of the regions of his arms and his lower area of his legs were of slightly different design. They were black and armor plated around the lower leg to the top part of the foot, but smooth looking like ice. They were footwear made for ninjas or a shinobi who was going for a nice little stealth walk into enemy territory. "Doing a little upgrade?" said Raven who was rather liking the newer version of Nightwing more then the other one as he looked very intimidating to say the least.

A Shadowkahn appeared and knelt before Nightwing presenting the dark colored armor plated headwear that integrated with his mask. Attached to the armored mask was a very long, very dark, and very shadowy looking silk ribbon on it that always seemed to be floating somehow. "Now for the final piece of this outfit to make this new more perfected form...complete," said Nightwing as another Shadowkahn appeared by the side of the first one and presented a large wooden rectangle box that Nightwing opened revealing a well crafted sheathe and designed with an equally crafted and designed sword.

"I've never seen a sword like that before," said Raven as she walked slightly closer to Nightwing and saw the blade more closely while all of her emotions seeing hat she was seeing were going nuts over it.

"This is known as the Shadow Sword or The Sword of Shadow's, which ever you prefer to call it. This perfect sword was crafted as well as made by my ancestor and can only be used by someone with his blood or mine. Its one of those rare things when a sword can only be wielded by a specific someone with a certain type of blood that no one else seems to possess. It was designed like that so no one could use the sword against him or his own family and thus I am the only one who can wield it," said Nightwing as he put the sheathe on his back before showing Raven the mark of the Shadow King on base of the steel of the mighty blade.

"Are you any good?" said Raven curiously.

"Good at what?" Nightwing asked mischievously making Raven blush as she realized she was asking a very open question that could be interpreted as something else entirely.

"I meant sword play Nightwing. Are you good at using a sword in a fight?" said Raven as she noticed that both she and Nightwing's faces were considerably closer.

"I'm good at many different things Raven. During my mediations Shadogun taught me everything he knew about swords, and how to use them. He's the best when it comes to the deadly art of swordsmanship," said Nightwing who moved in slightly closer and then proceed to kiss Raven smack on the lips and Raven helped complete it.

During that time of the two kissing multiple things exploded all around as all of Raven's emotions were all going absolutely crazy. They congratulated Raven for finally kissing Nightwing without being surprised this time and actually enjoying it without having any complications for once. Well almost. "Um sorry to interrupt your tonsil hockey game, but the Justice League called and they want to talk to you Nightwing since we...uh kinda told them you were here," said Cyborg who walked in on their little kissing moment.

Raven blushed at that moment and more things around them exploded even more and Nightwing laughed at Raven's embarrassment before kissing her forehead. "Sure Cyborg I'll be right their I have to talk to them anyway," said Nightwing as he spun the long, thick, and dark colored blade in his hands into the sheathe on his back before walking with Raven's hand consumed in his.

"Wait! We can't let them know. The others might..." said Raven worriedly, but couldn't finish her sentence and Nightwing knew the emotion Timid Raven was behind her fear of revealing such a relationship to the others.

"They won't do anything Raven because if they do I'll protect you even if I have to summon a shadow world's worth of Shadowkahn to do so," said Nightwing seriously yet in a very soothing and comforting voice that made Raven feel more confident about such things.

Raven nodded and they walked to the main room hand in hand with Nightwing's shadow like ribbon swirling in the air as they walked in. On the screen was Batman who was like the others surprised to see the two together holding hands like a couple and it was then that something in the back of the dark knights mind clicked a vital piece of the puzzle that was why Nightwing had temporarily joined Slade earlier together. "Hey Batman how are the wounds I delivered to you? I hope I didn't hurt you too badly that it comes back to get you at old age," said Nightwing who had a smile on his face as if all was well.

Batman frowned slightly at the comment and Nightwing's newer look that made him look like a assassin then a hero as the other founding members came into view. They were now seeing what Batman was seeing and the same went for the Titans. "We have to talk Nightwing. Were going to strike the Brotherhood of Evil's HQ in a few days and we need you to take out its defenses from the inside," said Batman seriously.

Nightwing sighed as he then looked at Raven who had a sad look on her face knowing that expanding and announcing their new relationship would have to wait. As usual for them business came first before anything else and relationships came a close second. "What do you want me to do?" said Nightwing seriously as he walked up to the console below the computer screen and crossed his arms.

"Come to the Watchtower and will tell you in person. Even our communications can be picked up and we would rather not risk it," said Superman from behind Batman making Nightwing somewhat nervous inside to go to the lions den of superheroes on the planet.

"You sure you want me up their in the Watchtower? I don't think your fellow comrades would be happy to see me considering me and my shadow warriors kick all their asses the last timethey all met," said Nightwing who got a silent frown from Batman for the tone, and his choice in words.

"They know the stakes now just get up here before we beam you up here by force," said Batman suddenly and cut the transmission.

"Well it looks like I'm going up," said Nightwing who was now smiling to the others as a massive amount of shadows consumed him and he was gone.

"Good luck," whispered Raven who was slightly afraid for Nightwing and of what some of the more magical sensing superheroes wouldn't get any ideas and attack him while he was there.

(A/N: Next chapter: Nightwing visits the Watchtoer and the welcome their is lss then friendly. Plus Shadogun gets to speak to the League. That's right Shadogun makes his presence felt. Review!)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-Watchtower Worries

The Watchtower had been a place filled with rumors being spread from the superheroes themselves to that of the staff and on hand personnel. The rumors consisted of Nightwing coming to station to see the "Original Seven" for judgment while other rumors stated that wouldn't be the case since Batman was in fact his son and he would get off easily due to such an advantage. All of the rumors however, had stopped as well as activity in the main bridge area of the station as the floor got noticeably dark. The line was leading from the Watchtower's huge teleporter module to the floor in a wide line that led all the way to the secret conference room to where the founding members of the League did business and at the moment awaited their guest. "He's here," said Fate as to signify that Nightwing was on the station.

As if on cue four rows and four columns of Shadowkahn appeared on opposite sidescreating apath down to the conference room. All the superheroes and personnel watched as the master of this shadow army appeared before them rising from the shadows like his troops with two Shadowkahn behind him to be nothing short of being guards. "What a vast welcoming party and all for me," said Nightwing confidently as he saw the League superheroes looking at him and glaring at him with hate in their eyes.

Well most of them were angry at Nightwing while some of the female superheroes were thinking slightly different thoughts about him. Nightwing didn't necessarily pick up their thought telepathically, but rather their shadows spoke to him what their minds were clearly speaking. 'What a physic! If only Flash could look that good,' thought Fire through her shadow thatspoke out loud for only Nightwing to hear while several other female superheroes thought the same thing.

Nightwing smiled at them all as he proceeded to walk down the steps and passed the rows of Shadowkahn in front them. To everyone else's surprise the Shadowkahn all kneeled as Nightwing walked by following the path his loyal shadows had set for him. As he walked he noticed that several of the more magical power based superheroes were glaring at him and itching to fight him if he caused the slightest bit of trouble. "All of you look like you want to hurt me so much you can practically feel the urge vibrating in your bones. I guess my Shadowkahn as well as I hurt you more then your physical bodies huh? Well here's an open invitation to anyone who wants to do something. You want my head? Come and take it...if you can?" said Nightwing in a challenging yet threatening voice as he watched as the superheroes around him looked like they were going to explode with anger.

The anger became a figure in the form of Etrigan who despite the attempts of his human counterpart Jason Blood couldn't stand the presence of Nightwing. "DIE YOU FOWL BEAST!" yelled the mighty demon as he leaped high into the air getting everyone's keen attention around him.

It was clear Etrigan was ready to unleash everything he had on Nightwing when he had landed next to Nightwing to stand even a remote chance against the Shadow Prince. He never got a chance however, as he landed far away from the man thanks to a well placed roundhouse kick by his intended target. "Do us all favor Etrigan and just go back to hell," said Nightwing calmly as he continued walking like it was nothing while the other heroes were now thinking twice before attacking Nightwing.

Etrigan though hurt by the attack was even angrier by Nightwing's words as he tried yet again only this time he leaped and landed in front of Nightwing. "DIE!" yelled Etrigan who summoned hell fire in his hands and sent it sailing at Nightwing.

"Idiot," said Nightwing as he raised his right hand and caught the wave of hellfire and he prevented its advancement the moment he touched the un-holy flame as not a one of the Shadowkahn around Nightwing moved to assist him.

"What?" said Etrigan in disbelief as he saw the hellfire doing little against Nightwing's hand much less his body.

"My turn," said Nightwing and pushed the hellfire back with force hitting Etrigan and sending the beast flying into the air once more into a steel wall.

With his bump in the road flattened Nightwing continued his advance till after a while he made his way to the conference room where the seven founding members were. Before he could advance passed the door however, Fate appeared before him. "Your Sword of Shadows Nightwing...I ask that you remove it," said Fate who sounded serious for once.

Nightwing smiled at Fate knowing that the man was obviously worried that he would use the sword on the founding members. "I see you're picking up your paranoia from HIM. That's not healthy for someone like you," said Nightwing who had reached back and then detached his sheathed sword from his back and placed the weapon in the care of one of his two Shadowkahn guards behind him who bowed respectfully.

"Good. NOW you may enter," said Fate sensing a wave of intense shadow energy from Nightwing's body as the young warrior walked passed him.

'How dare Fate command US to remove that sword before entering the room! We need teach all of them lesson for this and I have just idea. You in?' said Shadogun mentally to his host of a body.

'Yeah lets give one hell of a scare,' thought Nightwing as Shadogun then told him what he was going to do and Nightwing then mentally nodded at the idea.

The seven founding members of the Justice League watched as Nightwing walked toward them as they sat the table after the young shadow warrior relinquish his sword to one of his Shadowkahn. "Sit down," said Batman gesturing to the empty chair coincidentally next his as the door shut behind Nightwing.

Nightwing just smiled at them for a moment before he held his head in pain and his body was shaking in a convulsive state considerably and then stopped. Practically every one of the founding members became slightly concerned at that moment wondering what had just happened. Finally Nightwing stood up straight, but it seemed he was struggling to do so as if it wasn't his original body. "Sorry Batman, but I think I'll stand for nowtill I feel like sitting," said an unnaturally dark voice that sounded more demonic then human.

"Who are you?" said Flash who had forgotten what Fate had told them earlier.

"Don't tell me that second rate sorcerer Fate never told you that there were two spirits in this body if you count the original. You may call me Shadogun or the Shadow King if you prefer," said Shadogun as the fangs on Nightwing's mouth unknowingly extended as well as his finger turning into claws once more.

"Shadogun! Put Nightwing back in control right now," said Batman standing and walking several feet towards Shadogun as if his intimidation tactic would work like it did with all others he had encountered that did.

"Why should I? He actually wants me to take control of this body for a little while so I can see you all better. Normally your images and shapes from what I see through his eyes are rather hazy, but with me temporarily in control I can see yourforms much clearer now. Now that I think about itI'm curious as to what you think of my...I mean his new dark attire that is his outfit?" said Shadogun who had a noticeable gleam in his masked eyes.

"It sickens me. Now put Nightwing back or I'll make you," said Batman who shifted his stance slightly in an almost unseen defensive stance.

Almost unseen. "Really? You couldn't defeat my successor when he fought you with only his human abilities. What makes you think you can...defeat...me?" said Shadogun confidently smiling behind his armored helmet calling Batman's bluff.

Batman in all his wisdom and for the most his arrogance launched himself into an assault of martial art attacks on his target. "Batman stop it!" said Diana as it was cleat that none of the Dark Knight's attacks were getting through as Shadogun blocked them all with just the palm of his hand.

"You should listen to thePrincess of the Amazons my friend. You look a bit...fatigued," said what sounded like a concerned Shadogun who could see Batman getting slower with each blow become less filled with force.

Finally, Batman stopped his attacks seeing no known weaknesses in the Shadow Kings defense against his attacks. "Let's get down to business," said Superman who saw a tired Batman retreat back to his seat at the round table while Shadogun simply smiled.

"Agreed since Nightwing former mentors attacks were clearly boring me. I believe you said something about taking down the Brotherhood of Evil's HQ. Correct?" said the neutral of Shadogun as he stared at them all with a calm expression on his face.

"The information you provided us with shows us that this place is well defendable against an all out superhero attack from the outside. However, IF a certain someone inside were to just disable certain key defenses, cut off their troops in certain parts of the mountain, and open up the steelreinforcedgates we would be able to enter easier," said the J'onn in a calm manner as he brought up the blue prints on the projector to show what the key defenses were.

"I see and since they finally trust me I'm the man or rather...being to do it with my ever illusive Shadowkahn," said Shadogun smiling a very unusual smile at them.

"I don't suppose you have any problems taking care of such a plan?" said Green Lantern curiously as he barelysaw Shadogun give smile with the use of Nightwing's body.

"I don't, but I have two conditions to this little plan of yours that only if you agree to will I help you go through with this," said Shadogun whose face became deadly serious in an instant.

"Name them," said Batman immediately not wanting an argument to be created by John or Diana.

"One, I know that you know that Terra's back and I want you give her immunity on what she did in the past against my fellow friends and give her a clean slate. Two, when this over I get to stay with the Titans and there will be no trial for either Nightwing or Terra," said Shadogun.

"But that's three things," said Flash frowning like an idiot that he looked.

"No actually it two things, but the second one is in two parts. Take it or leave it," said Shadogun as he saw the founding members of the League look at each other worriedly.

'J'onn can you enter Nightwing's mind?' thought Batman to the green Martian.

'I can't he has some form of barrier created from his shadow powers. All I can see is a dark twister of a barrier in front of me. There is also a symbol of the Shadow King in the dead center of it all and if I try to press further it throws be back out of his mind,' said J'onn telepathically to his friend.

"I'm waiting," said Shadogun impatiently.

"All right you have yourself a deal. Will contact you before we get into position and you will need to contact us when you disable the defense in the mountain," said Batman in an angry sounding voice.

"I knew you would see things my way. Oh and FYI...your shadows are telling me all your thoughts on the subject that involves me," said Shadogun making everyone's eyes widen horribly before he turned around and left the room leaving the founding members in shock.

When the he left the room the door shut behind him and his Shadowkahn return his very deadly ninja sword back to him. 'Can I have my bodyback now' thought Nightwing as he waited for Shadogun to return his body back over to its rightful owner.

'As you wish my boy I grow tired of this body anyway. Now MY body was perfection,' said Shadogun mentally as the two switched places.

Nightwing ignored Shadogun's comment as he came back into his possession of his body and walked on through the Watchtower. He had a calm walk about him as if everything was all right when clearly it was not as some of the superheroes were getting a little bit irritated by his whole calm demeanor. That and the fact he had both the spirit in him as well as was the successor to the most evil thing in known existence. He made his way to the cafeteria since he was hungry and decided to get a bite to eat, but when he saw the other heroes give him angry glare's he realized they may try to poison him. "Well I can't say I blame them for hating me. My Shadowkahn as well as us did kick their butts pretty badly," thought Nightwing out loudas he referred 'us' to that of him and Shadogun.

"Maybe you should have help from people you trust," said a heart filled female voice from behind him and Nightwing knew it was Raven who had obviously come just in case they tried to hurt Nightwing.

Nightwing didn't jump if that's what she was aiming for since nothing could really scare him anymore in the slightest. Still that didn't mean he could smile at her that said 'nice try' and he did causing Raven to smile even more, but in a more gentle way. "Care to join me for some food before we head back down?" said Nightwing taking Raven's hand as he bent over slightly in a gentlemen sort of manner, pushed the bottom part of his bottom helmet of his Shinobi like mask, and kissed it making her blush.

The scene in itself made everyone's eye bulge out of their sockets when they recognized who it was Nightwing was with. To the superheroes of the Watchtower one of them in the space station was irritating as it was; the two dark birds in the same room was just considered plain horrible. The two of them falling love would be enough to drive you insane, but if these two ever got married and had kids...well you might as well just kill yourself now before they spawn one or more offspring of darkness that could destroy the universe in less then two seconds flat. "I would love to join you Nightwing, but it seems that considering the looks were getting I would say were not welcome here," said Raven who eyed everyone in the room.

"Don't worry if they get out of line they have to answer to me and THAT as we all know would be the ultimate death for them," said Nightwing as the bottom part of the mask slid down again covering his mouth as well as fangs from her and everyone else who could see them.

"I was hoping you would say that," said Raven as she wrapped her hand around his and they walked to an empty table where there were two seats just for them.

They sat down not once looking away from the other with gentleness in both their eyes demon eyes...even if one of there's was masked. "I don't trust the guys in the back that are producing the food so I hope you don't mind that I take the liberty of us sending out for our food," said Nightwing with a smile as he snapped his fingers and two standing at attention Shadowkahn appeared before them.

"Any order I want and they can retrieve it?" said Raven curiously.

"Not only will they get it, but if they have to make it they will. According to Shadogun theyare expert chiefs as well as soldiers. They also make a mean cup of herbal tea I might add," said Nightwing knowing that the two words 'herbal tea' would seal the deal.

"All right I'll have some herbal tea to drink and for the meal I have a hoagie with Italian dressing on it," said Raven waiting for the Shadowkahn that was her waiter to respond to her order, which it did in three seconds as it bowed, was gone one moment, and appeared the next with her order in both hands.

"I'll have some herbal tea as well, but my meal will consist of sushi with three different types of rare fish that are found to the south of Tokyo's bay area," said Nightwing smiling and just as Raven Shadowkahn waiter his bowed, was gone, ad returned with his meal, which was the possible equivalent of Raven's hoagie.

"Nice!" said Raven smiling as she drank some of her herbal tea before eating her hoagie and then out of complete surprise was gasping for breath at the sheer taste of the meal.

"I told you the Shadowkahn were master chiefs and I would never tell a lie about my very loyal and powerful Shadowkahn. Every taste from any and all of their meals that they can produce can send someone's taste buds into overdrive," said Nightwing as he himself had become intoxicated by the taste of his own meal.

After they had finished their meals they finished the rest of their herbal tea and got up to leave the room, but a certain demon was blocking their path. "Not so fast spawns of evil," said Etrigan who after spending some time in the infirmary was out and about.

"What do you want now Etrigan? I thought and hoped the beating I gave you would have given you a clear hint you're no match for me," said Nightwing calmly though he was clearly annoyed.

"I don't care about being weaker then you for I know what is happening between the both of you and I would rather suffer an eternity of pain in hell then to see you two beings of evil be with each other," said Etrigan who summoned more hellfire to his hands.

"If there is one thing I cannot tolerate is when people try to take away something that is very important to me. Those who would dare strike ether of us down because of the love we or others may share regardless of being good or evil is one of the darkest sins that I believe is unimaginable," said Nightwing who started generating a massive amount of shadow energy into his hands that out did Etrigan's hellfire by far.

"BURN!" said Etrigan angrily as he aimed for Raven instead of Nightwing knowing she was the weaker of the two.

Before Raven could even react to such a close range attack that could have killed her if it connected Nightwing moved with unnerving speed in front of her. He then sent his own energy at Etrigan sending the demon from the pit back. As he unleashed the intense and massive amount of shadow energy at Etrigan it pierced though the hellfire. Then to add insult to injury the energy went though the demons body and sent him flying into the wall once more with blood running out of his body. "I didn't kill you Etrigan because you're a friend of my surrogate father, but if you or anyone else does that again and I'll show you what it truly means to be in HELL!" said Nightwing as he walked passed the beast with Raven by his side who was slightly shocked by the devastation on the Justice League member that was Etrigan.

As they walked to the teleporter module everyone got out of their way while J'onn was waiting at the controls to send them back to Titans Tower in Jump City. "Batman won't like what you just did to Etrigan Nightwing," said J'onn as he set the coordinates.

"Like I care what that mortal thinks anymore. Just be glad you're not crippled by human mortality J'onn. Now hit it!" said Nightwing angrily as J'onn brought up Batman like he was able to control him.

'Mortal? Interesting how he calls Batman mortal, but not surrogate father like he did with Etrigan. I'll tell Batman later,' thought J'onn raising a right eyed eyebrow (if he had one) as he activated the teleporter sending them back, but not before noticing that both heroes holding hands.

(Titans Tower)

At the moment Nightwing and Raven teleported into the main area of Titans Tower Terra, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire were lounging around having fun. When the beam of light faded the group (especially Starfire) saw Nightwing and Raven holding hands with a smile on their faces. "Whoa! When can I do that?" said Terra excitedly.

"Not for some time," said Nightwing smiling behind his Shinobi mask though know one could tell he was smiling.

"Raven what are you doing with your hand wrapped around Nightwing's?" said Starfire in a sweet curious voice, but was considerably angry inside that they were holding hands.

"I thinks its time you all knew since we could tell you sooner because of the interruption by the Justice League. Would you do the honors Rae?" said Nightwing turning to Raven who was somewhat surprised that Nightwing wanted her to say it and not him.

"Me?" said Raven just to make sure she wasn't hearing him wrong.

"It would sound so much sweeter coming for your lips," said Nightwing as he squeezed her hand slightly telling her to go for it.

"Nightwing and I are...a couple," said Raven hoping it was the accurate way to describe the relationship between her and Nightwing.

Everyone was clearly shocked by this, but for the most part thought it was only natural that those two would be together with the exception of Starfire who couldn't believe it. "NO! Nightwing is my boy and I won't have anyone taking him away from me," said Starfire who immediately attacked Raven only to have her be restrained with something shadowy like an arm, but was clearly not.

Nightwing had mentally summoned a shadow tentacle from behind the angry alien and subdued her with its power despite her initial squirming. "Starfire stop it. Whatever type of feelings you thought I had for you were clearly that of being strictly just friends. As for Raven it ascended into something more from the countess amounts of respect, trust, our friendship, and darkness that we both have that has evolved into the love that we both now have for each other," said Nightwing in a calm yet serious manner.

"No! I refuse to believe that. Raven as put a spell on you. She must have since it is not possible for her to like you more then a friend," said Starfire who suddenly got shocked with shadow energy from the tentacle that restrained her.

"If you can't speaknicely to Raven while I'm here then don't speak at all because anymore of that Starfire and you'll wish she did put a spell on me. That goes for all of you too," said Nightwing with a tint of anger in his voice.

Raven could only smile as she was being treated like a queen by Nightwing and she never really was ever pampered like this before. 'I could get used to this,' thought Raven as she squeezed his hand slightly saying lets go.

Nightwing squeezed her hand back as they walked past the other Titans whose jaws were dropped and the color from their skin had left them. As they were about to leave the room Nightwing finally released Starfire from the shadow tentacle and it was gone as if it never existed. It was when they were outside Raven's door that they stopped and Raven spoke for what seemed like forever. "I suppose you're going to have to leave us soon to take care of the Brotherhood of Evil inside the mountain huh?" said Raven who was smiling though she had sounded a little disappointed when she said it.

"Don't worry I'll be fine and I don't have to go back just yet and anytime I have left I wouldn't mind sharing with you," said Nightwing as he kissed her gently on the lips.

"Even with all this darkness inside you're still as sweet as ever," said Raven as she gave a sweet smile that made Nightwing chuckle.

"If you want I can teach you how to be just as sweet?" said Nightwing half jokingly as Raven's face contorted in a half scowl.

"Tell me you're joking," said Raven and hoped that he was joking because if he wasn't she was going to hurt him shadow powers or not.

"Of course Raven I was only joking. Actually I was thinking about teaching you some new ways to use your powers," said Nightwing seeing Raven's half-scowling face return to normal.

"I would be honored," said Raven kissing him through his mask.

"No. The honor would be mine. Afterall...you still owe me another kiss," said Nightwing as he kissed her longer this time and they walked through the wall with his shadow powers into her room for her training.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-Nightwing's Pain and Shadogun's Furry

(A/N: WARNING! WARNING! Were coming down to the wire so things are going to get nuts!)

For as long as he could Nightwing, spent as much time with his friends as he could with them enjoying all the good times that they were having. Unfortunately like all of the good things in life it had to end sometime as his little "vacation" came to an end. "I'll see you guys later when I get back from this. Oh and Raven...don't forget I need you along with Cyborg to take care of that...little problem we discussed involving the tower," said a very happily smiling yet serious Nightwing before he had to leave for the Brotherhood of Evil HQ.

"It will be taken care of before the day is out," said Raven smiling with equal happiness, which didn't really surprise anyone since she had been with Nightwing it seemed she had done a 180 spin with the way she acted.

Nightwing could only nod before his Shadowkahn came and took him away to the dark world of the shadows to be sent back to the Brotherhood of Evil's HQ. When he arrived he found himself on a snowy and wind blowing landing pad used for the choppers where he found Slade waiting for him though apparently he was unaffected by the weather. Welcome back Nightwing the Brotherhood members are waiting for you in the secret conference room and I have to escort you their so you can give your own report. I trust your time away from here gave you time to...relax yourself from the stress we have put you under since you've been here," said Slade through the small blizzard that seemed to consume them.

"Yes, but let's get inside it is not healthy for us to be out here exposed like this to that of the harsh elements of bitter winds and cold snow," said Nightwing as he walked with a nodding in agreement Slade into the mountain reinforced complex.

They were instantly blasted with heat from within the complex that melted the snow into water, and then the water into steam that left their uniforms as they walked. "I spoke to the members of the Brotherhood and they were not very happy with the loss of Terra, but I convinced them that it was not your fault since you were fatigued and her powers were fresh...as was her rage when she thought you were me," said Slade as his voice seemed to have an air of disappointment in it.

"I don't know what's more surprising right now to me Slade. You actually being slightly disappointed about Terra or the fact you defended me for my actions in front of the top members of the Brotherhood?" said Nightwing actually sounding somewhat surprised by Slade's actions.

"I do what is in the best interest of me Nightwing and right now you being aliveas well as just staying apart of the Brotherhood of Evil is in my best interest," said Slade calmly as they made their way through the corridors to the conference room where the top member of the Brotherhood were waiting for him as the two both entered the room, which the door behind them shut immediately after entering.

Unbeknownst to Slade, who completely trusted Nightwing was loyal to him after all the master of shadow had done, was that several Shadowkahn were every once in a while as they secretly came out creeping along the walls. They were never seen though except as brief shadowy blurs as they went and disabled the security network. They then went to disable theexternal turret defense network and reprogrammed the robot troops through the system network controlling cluster spread through out the mountain to shut down the moment the complex was under attack and self-destruct seconds later. The human part of the mountain personnel that were scientists as well as a significant amount of them that were troops were secretly as well as silently subdued by the Shadowkahn. The human staff of the mountain was transported away through the shadows so no mortal life could be harmed in the attack. Finally they went to the communications room and sent a secret encrypted message to the Watchtower telling them everything was all set for the plan. 'Master we have done all that you have asked of us,' thought one of the Shadowkahn mentally to its master who smiled inside as he started addressing about the 'death' of Terra and how he stared into her eyes as she begged for mercy...and crushed her beneath his feet with sheer unremorseful joy.

Clearly from their expressions he knew they were impressed by his ruthlessness as well as the fact that he had been quick to track down Terra and that he 'killed' her with the same ruthlessness he described to them. "Your report has been most enjoyable Nightwing and it is clear that you have a great deal of weight here with the Brotherhood. Who knows you maybe a new member here on the council?" said General Immortus with a smile on his face.

"Indeed General Immortus. However, that will be discussed later in the future as for right now we must focus on the destruction of the Justice League...as well as the two Titans Towers that are the power bases for the heroes all over the world," said Madame Rouge as she waited to see what Nightwing's expression would be at the mere mention of the two Titans Towers.

Nightwing however, just remained calm and gave a small of smirk of a smile as if he welcomed the chance to fight them all. What is there to talk about? I go in I kill who I can with my Shadowkahn, I destroy all three power bases that would be considered to them to be refuge for those so called heroes, and then I hunt the rest before they can create a counter attack against my assault," said Nightwing trying to sound as if he didn't give a damn about his friends when he really did.

'Nightwing were in position get ready,' said J'onn telepathically to Nightwing's mind to give him the heads up of the attack.

"Well that would be the case if you were actually LOYAL to us," said Monsieur Mallah who pulled out a high voltage static gun and before Nightwing could react was hit with over 100,000 volts of electricity.

"What is the meaning of this?" said Slade angrily as he saw his apprentice on the floor badly injured as well as burned from the attack.

"If you had paid more attention to your apprentice Slade, you wouldn't have been so blinded or clouded in judgment for that matter over the fact that after scanning the results of the data we discovered a patterned loop. It was repeating itself too much to be a mere coincidence so we checked even further and discovered more was out of place as we dug deeper into the deception. Nightwing has been playing on your hopes for an apprentice to cloud your judgment to maneuver himself so the Justice League can attack us. We have been monitoring Nightwing long after he left after you told us about Terra escaping Slade and we discovered that for some time Nightwing was with the Titans and some time up in the Watchtower with the Justice League," said General Immortus smiling is cruel old like smile at Nightwing, who was breathing heavily from the attack made by the talking over grown Gorilla.

Slade looked at Nightwing then back to the Brotherhood members before him and was shocked that his apprentice had been able to do this to him without him realizing it. "I see. What are we going to do with him now that we know he's the enemy?" said Slade as he gave Nightwing a kick to the gut causing the boy to roll over several time till he was on his back.

"Take him back to the room he was in before and keep him restrained till we deal with the Justice League and give him consistent shocks with the helmet. As for his friends in the tower? Do what you have to do Slade" said General Immortus seriously.

"Of course," said Slade picking up Nightwing and putting him on his back he carried the fallen warrior to the room.

"Slade..." said Nightwing, but that was all he could get as Slade entered the room and dumped Nightwing on the table…HARD before activating the metal braces restraints on all four limbs of the young warriors body.

"Shut up Nightwing! I'm extremely angry with you! Though at the same time I'm very proud at your ability to deceive even me," said Slade whose voice went from angry to something more calm as he put the shock helmet on Nightwing despite the armored one Nightwing wore and then cranked up the voltage on the controls.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Nightwing as the voltage ran through his body attacking every nerve in his body so badly that not even he could tolerate.

"This is the price of your betrayal Nightwing and unlike this time the shocking from the helmet won't stop like it did before. You are going to be like this till I come back after taking care of your allies that are about to attack. You may have disabled most of our defenses my boy, but that doesn't mean there are secrets within this mountain that we aren't prepared to use. There are thosewith powers and abilities within this mountain that are on our side that will push your friends back regardless of the defense or not," said Slade as he turned once to see Nightwing in pain before he left the room with two of his robots coming in to monitor Nightwing so he didn't try to do something to escape.

(Titans Tower)

It had been several hours after Raven had just finished taking care of the "problems" in the tower and was meditating in her room when she felt something that she thought she would never hear again. Nightwing's scream within her mind only this time it was louder, stronger, and filled with more pain. It was then she saw little flash images of Nightwing in sheer pain and torture screaming as his body went through incomprehensible pain. Then she saw something happening in her vision where the pain became a loud roar of a sound that was of demonic beast and consumer in shadows as the symbol of the Shadow King appeared in front of her before coming alive and charging towards her "Nightwing! NIGHTWING STOP!" yelled Raven at the end as she broke free from the vision and fell on her face as she realized things were not going to go as everyone planned they would.

"Raven what's wrong?" said Cyborg as he along with the others came into her room after hearing her yelling and now seeing her shaking like there was no tomorrow.

"Nightwing...Nightwing is in trouble...and...and...I have foreseen that Shadogun is not exactly happy with this situation. We have to go to the Brotherhood of Evil's base and save him before Shadogun takes matters into his own hands and if he does...Trigon's version of the end of the world will look like a picnic compared to what Shadogun could create," said Raven with a look on her face saying this was no laughing matter as they went to the roof to the T-ship to get to their destination.

(Outside the Colorado Mountains-AKA The Brotherhood of Evil's HQ)

A little over a hundred superheroes whose powers were either magical or supernaturally based approached the mountainside with caution as they moved ever closer to their goal. Fate had been given command of this operation after he had sensed something wrong coming from within the mountain in regards to Nightwing. Etrigan, after recovering from near fatal injuries was the ground commander to lead the ground units into the complex. When Etrigan got near their spot near a heavy steel covered door it was then he stopped and felt something he hadn't felt since he sensed the Shadow King's return. Fear. There was something happening in the complex and from what he felt it was neither enemy or friend, but darkness tat had not been felt since...HIM! "Etrigan to Fate do you feel what I feel in the mountain complex?" said Etrigan through his ear piece.

"Yes Etrigan I do sense it as well. In fact everyone around me who can sense magic here is shivering from fear of this power that is raging inside the complex. It's almost like a storm that has not been unleashed into the world since...," said Fate, but Etrigan finished the sentence.

"The Shadow King," said Etrigan making everyone around him shiver from the mere mention of the name.

"Yes. Whatever is happening in there is far from healthy for us and for them so me must act quickly. Begin the operation," said Fate in a commanding voice.

(At that moment inside the mountain)

Nightwing was in sheer pain when the attacks going into his body started and the fact he was already seriously injured was making it even worse. His rage over his enemies was driving him mad as the pain fed his rage to untold heights. He struggled against the metal restraints as Slade's robot toys were watching him carefully. The two metal drones were to move in on him the very moment he got one of his limbs free. "SLAAAAADE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOOOOOOOOUUUUUU! SLAAAADE!" screamed Nightwing with all his lung could produce as his body took more and more punishment with each passing second.

As he continued to struggle an explosion could be faintly heard outside the room and in the next instant the sound of explosions were riddling the complex. The attack had begun on the complex and he was stuck in here getting his brain and body fried. 'FOOL! YOU THINK YOUR SCREAMING AND YELLING WILL GET YOU ANYWHERE? YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE YOUR POWER! LET ME SHOW YOU!' yelled an angry Shadogun inside Nightwing's mind as the dark spirit took complete control of the badly injured body of Nightwing and calling forth his full power.

Nightwing's body was now generating an intense amount of shadow energy that made the whole room if not the entire mountain fortress quake from its strength. Shadogun had ripped through the restraints like they were wet tissue paper. Before the two robot guards could even react Shadogun took the torturous helmet that was shocking the shared body and threw it at them. The impact caused the two to explode as the helmet was still giving off a deadly electrical current frying one robots and destroying the second one in the first explosion. Shadogun smiled as he was now in complete control of the body that had been instantly healing and walked of the room after he destroyed the computer by turning his arm into a living shadow like whip. He walked like nothing was wrong when in truth the attack on the mountain fortress was completely was wrong for everyone else as he saw the Hive 5 trying to push back Steel, Booster Gold, Zatanna, and Green Arrow. When they all saw him everyone could immediately tell something was off with him as he was now producing dark and shadowy like lightning energy around his body. "Nightwing?" said Green Arrow hoping it was him.

"Not Nightwing. I am Shadogun: The Shadow King," said Shadogun his red masked eyes glowing ever so slightly.

"Shadogun?" said Mammoth confused as were the rest of the Hive 5 by this new turn of events.

"That's right you big hairy idiot. I...HAVE...RETURNED!" said Shadogun who without another word or even moving sent a wave of shadow energy at all of them. That attack easily consumed the entire hallway like water as Shadogun flooded the entire mountain complex with shadow energy. It had taken Hive 5 as well as other villansalong withevery single member of the Justice League that was in the mountain through the corridors and out of the mountain fortress.

By this point Raven and the other Titans including Terra had just arrived by Fate's side who he greeted their unexpected arrival. It was then both he and Raven felt the full force that was Shadogun's full power coming to the surface out of Nightwing's body. The huge force of the impact to both of their magic senses was the equivalent of them getting hit in the stomach with a big sledgehammer. "Raven, Fate are you both all right?" said Cyborg as he caught Raven before hitting the ground as Fate was caught by Starfire.

It was the same thing with all and every magic sensitive type of superhero member of the League around the mountain. Immediately over half the mountain area that was facing the Justice League and the Titans from Jump City was consumed in shadow before nearly exploding entirely in to nothingness. The only part of the mountain fortress that still was somewhat existing along the mountain region was the landing area for the attack and the transport choppers. It was there that Shadogun, a bound in shadow energy Slade, and bound in shadow energy members of the Brotherhood of Evil lay on their knees behind him. "Now THAT is how you get the job done!" said Shadogun who turned towards the mountain and decided he needed to fix it.

It was shortly after recovering from the initial wave of immense power that had been released from Nightwing's body that Raven, Fate, and all the other magic sensitive type heroes got up from the snowy ground. "What in the darkest pit of hell was that?" said Etrigan as he got his head out of the snow.

"Look!" said Beast Boy as the mountain side that was destroyed was consumed by the shadows and then it was normal again as if it was never gone.

"That is not possible," said Raven knowing that to recreate something like the side of a mountain took way too much energy even for Nightwing...unless the person inside his body wasn't Nightwing, but rather Shadogun.

Almost immediately Raven took off for where she was sensing the source of the shadow energy followed by Fate, Etrigan, and the other Titans who wanted to know just what had happened. It was very interesting to say the least to see Nightwing as they made their way over to their savior who was responsible for preventing a long out right battle. "Hello Fate, Raven, Etrigan, and all the rest if you thatcame here. Surprised to see me alive much less victorious in my endeavors?" said Shadogun in a deep dark voice as he started walking only a few steps before stopping as the groupwalked or floated over the rest of the way.

"Were all very surprised by this Nightwing, though I suppose I should call you Shadogun shouldn't I...Shadow King?" said Fate who fired a blast of magical energy at Shadogun, who knocked it away with the back of his hand.

"Shadogun? Where's Nightwing? I want to speak to him," said Raven whose voice went from surprise to serious instantly.

Shadogun looked at them for a moment and could only laugh behind his Shinobi helmet as hestartedlaughing Nightwing's head off. 'Why should I? Why should I give up my control to this body right now at this momentin time? Especially...since I must do what my successor is not yet ready to do," said Shadogun as he took out his sword from his sheathe on his back as he turned to face Slade and the Brotherhood of Evil's members who realized what Shadogun meant.

"Don't! Please Shadogun let the Justice League take care of them," said Raven floating over to him before he could strike down Slade.

"Let the League handle them you say? Where was the League when Nightwing had been captured? I'll tell you where they were my dear Raven. They were sitting on their ass in their space station all the while Nightwing was being tortured by Slade. They didn't even bother to lift a finger to even try and search for him after he had spoken to Fate. Instead his surrogate father demands obedience and loyalty from him when he knows nothing of those two words. I have been more of a father to Nightwing then Batman ever could be to him and if I had to I would have done everything over the same way again. However, you do have a point none the less my dear Raven. It would be wrong for me to kill them here," said Shadogun as he put the sword away at the end of his speaking.

"Thank you Shadogun," said Raven hoping that Shadogun would relinquish control back to Nightwing.

"Don't thank me yet. Just because I spared them the sword doesn't mean I'm not going to kill them in a more painful way," said Shadogun as a shadow portal appeared below his enemies and tentacles appeared wrapping them all up as they now dangle in the air.

"Shadogun stop I can help you. I can give you resources, contacts, and anything else you need to get your apocalypse off the ground," said Slade who got shocked with shadow energy for speaking.

"This coming from the man who shocked and tortured Nightwing continuously as well as drugged, poisoned, and tried to have manipulated into serving under you as an apprentice. I don't need your help in creating an apocalypse Slade, but I would rather not create one as I rather like this world and would like keep it intact for my successor to live in. You however, along with the members of the Brotherhood of Evil will not be as fortunate as I will feed your souls to my shadows that live on the other side," said Shadogun as the tentacles bean to descend again back to their home.

"No! Shadogun you must stop for the good of Nightwing's soul you must not do this," said Fate who found himself restrained by two Shadowkahn who seemed to appear out of nowhere and placed blade to his throat.

"For the good Nightwing's soul you say? By getting rid of Slade and the Brotherhood I am healing the boy's soul. Besides...the shadows are telling me what they want and who am I to deny my world what it wants after giving so much to this one," said Shadogun as he smiled at his now squirming victims.

"Wait! What are the shadows saying?" said Raven curiously.

"The shadows speak to me about these five souls as well as all yoursand what they want from you all. You asked me what the shadows are saying...isn't that right Raven? The shadows say, 'ALL OF YOUR SOULS BELONG TO US!'" said Shadogun as he raised his hands and gave them all a thumb's down sending them all to the shadow world as they screamed in defiance that fell on depth ears.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-Home: Conflict of Interest

Raven, Fate, Etrigan, and the other Titans along with several other superheroes found themselves in a world they had never seen before. It was as dark as a place could get before seeing was practically impossible. "WELCOME...TO SHADOW WORLD!" yelled Shadogun as giant flying serpents flew through the air around a dark blood red sky.

"Whoa! This place makes Raven's mind look like her Happy minds side," said Beast Boy who saw the creatures everywhere around him and the others.

"Indeed. However, that's not the reason I brought you all here," said Shadogun who felt more power coursing through his veins after being back home for seemed like forever.

"Then why did you bring us here Shadogun?" said Fate who felt his magic's strength slowly being sapped from the realm of shadows.

"Why to see Slade and the Brotherhood of Evil what else?" said Shadogun as the said people mentioned appeared to the left of him hanging by shadow tentacles over a pool of dark liquid.

What is that stuff?" said Terra who partially wished to a degree she was still a statue and not seeing all these dark things around her.

"That a pool of shadow energy in liquid form. Only someone with shadow blood that one has by being born in this world can survive its acidic touch. When I give the signal those tentacles will drop them into the pool and they will die. Slowly, painfully, and their very screams will music to this mortal bodies ears," said Shadogun who couldn't help, but start laughing.

"Nightwing will stop you! He does not wish them to be killed this way. It goes against everything he believes in and you know it," said Etrigan who could feel his demonic powers growing slightly from this world of shadows.

"Nightwing can't do SQUAT! Especially against me you ignorant fool of a demon. I am going to end the pain that has been inflicted on his very soul by these beings...whether he wants me to or not," said Shadogun who raised his hand and gave the signal to the five shadow tentacles.

"NO!" said Fate as the tentacles obeyed Shadogun's command and released their captives from their grasp into the pool of the dark shadow energy. Before Fate, Etrigan, and any of the other Titans or superheroes could possibly do anything they were stopped by a legion of Shadowkahn that had just appeared out of nowhere. The next thing they all heard next was the sounds of the horrible screams that came from Slade and the four members of the Brotherhood of Evil as they slowly died from the acidic contents of the shadowy pool of energy.

"Ah music to my ears, but now that's done I have to now take care of all of you since you obviously don't want me around anymore," said Shadogun as he turned to face them all.

"DIE!" said Etrigan hoping his attack would catch Shadogun's attention enough for Fate and the others to come up with a plan.

"YOU'RE TRYING MY PAITENCE DEMON!" yelled Shadogun who knocked the blast of hellfire right back at Etrigan who went sailing into a giant boulder.

Fate summoned what energy he could, but found the more the tried the more his body faltered causing him to involuntarily go into kneeling position as he gasped for breath. Cyborg tried to hit Shadogun with his duel sonic cannons the attacks seemed to go right through the shadow master. Terra summoned rocks to send at Shadogun, but the dark warrior sent dark energy in the form of lightning into her crippling her from using her powers. "Terra!" said Beast Boy as the changeling rushed over to Terra and scooped her up in his arms.

Shadogun could only smile as none of the beings he brought with him back to his one true home could match him. One by one they were restrained by his Shadowkahn and bound with shadow energy as it seemed all would be well. It was then that he frowned as Raven appeared and floated before him with an emotionless face mask as she now stood face to face with Shadogun. "Release your hold over Nightwing or you will be forced to deal with me," said Raven whose voice was sounding like she was telling Shadogun and not asking.

"You maybe the daughter of Trigon Raven, but I am the very thing that gives your father nightmares...even when he's awake. You want to free him from my grasp, then fight me for that privilege...if you can?" said Shadogun as he went into a lethal looking fighting stance in Nightwing's body.

"I will do what I must to save the person I love," said Raven all that she could summon of her powers and began her assault on the master of shadows.

Like Etrigan her powers increased slightly because she had demon blood running through her body that came from her father's side of the family. She sent wave after wave of dark energy at Shadogun only for him to doge it with ease. Like the others with demonic blood he had received the increase in power, but much more since this place was his home. "Is this all you've got Raven? What would Nightwing think of you fighting like this? I would imagine that knowing you can't even hurt me much less touch me he would be extremely disappointed in you," said Shadogun getting Raven angry beyond all things considered natural making her attacks nearly wild yet none the less just as viscous.

"GIVE HIM BACK! NOW!" yelled Raven as she now had four glowing red eyes and had fangs coming out of her teeth as she let the dark energy that was her birthright fly out of her.

One of her dark energy whips made contact around Nightwing's possessed body only to find herself being pulled in by the strength Shadogun possessed. Through Nightwing's body she was now found herself with her arms behind her back. She was no longer facing him and her powers had become neutralized through the binds of the shadow energy as he wrapped around her wrists. "You are in no position to make demands Raven and you never will...ever...again," said Shadogun as he took out his sword and held it to her pale throat.

Raven waited for the moment when Shadogun would strike and wished she could have done more to protect Nightwing from such darkness. To treat him as he treated her with all that and more, but strangely enough as she waited for the final blow it did not come. "What's wrong Shadogun? Lost your nerve?" said Raven as she opened her eyes only to find that the blade of the sword was no longer at her throat nor was Shadogun holding her in place to strike her down.

Raven turned and saw Shadogun struggling with Nightwing's body as Nightwing himself struggled to gain control back into his body. "Give me back my body!" said the voice of Nightwing as he tried to fight off the shadowy spirit that resided in his body.

"You want it? Far be it from me to not grant you such a request...my son!" said Shadogun as the body now moved rapidly as something was now happening once more to the body of Nightwing.

Raven stared in horror as Nightwing's body split in two revealing Nightwing in the form he took when he stopped being Robin. Shadogun was in the Shinobi like attire that Raven had become accustomed to when Nightwing had upgraded his Nightwing outfit with his dark sword in hand. "He split Nightwing's body in two?" said Cyborg not believing what he just saw as well as the others.

"There we go. Was that so hard? Now you have your half your body and I have the other half that is now mine. However, I refuse to have someone else here have shadow blood running through their vein except me. This means that one of us must die and the other will continue to be the ruler of the Shadow World," said Shadogun as he readied his dark sword that ignited in shadow energy.

"You've been planning this all along didn't you Shadogun? You planned on me wanting to embrace my powers and the thirst for knowledge. You wanted me to feed on the very darkness of shadows knowing it would eventually make you strong enough to finally take control and then allow yourself to split the body into two. You never wanted a successor you wanted a means to have a body to use as you see fit. You wanted to have temporary control over my body when I was at the Watchtower so you could see what it was like to control it. Right?" said Nightwing as he got out his bo-staff and consumed it in shadow energy ready for battle.

"Almost my dear boy for I did want a successor to take my place just not in the ways you were led to believe. If I am to have a successor he must prove to be become my successor by in truth...killing his teacher and predecessor to take the throne. You are my successor Nightwing and that has never change, but should you fail to kill me and I kill you I will have o choice, but...to start all over again. Do you want that?" said Shadogun in a serious voice that had no hint of deception in it.

"No child should have to be your successor, but if I must I will so no other child will be forced to go through such hardships," said Nightwing as he readied for battle.

"Don't sound so righteous my successor for I can sense that even though you speak of good intentions...deep down you want my power for yourself!" said Shadogun as they both ran at each other to strike their opposing enemy down.

"Shut up!" said Nightwing as the clash of shadow energies could be seen and heard as they were released with massive power tremendous with each attack by each of the two warriors.

They each matched the other as they both parried, thrusted, dodged, deflected, and swung their weapons at each other. It wasn't till Shadogun cut Nightwing's face on the side of his left cheek did the two back away from each other. "Did I forget to mention that my shadow powers when in this sword can cancel out ones ability to heal wounds it creates? Every wound, cut, and lethal attack that I connect with you will not heal as it naturally should so I suggest you be careful when I go on the offensive," said Shadogun who was smiling behind his Shinobi helmeted mask.

"Doesn't that apply both ways Shadogun with my bo-staff if it's covered in the same type of shadow energy like your sword?" said Nightwing giving his own smile.

"Very noticeable of you Nightwing I can see when I chose my successor I chose wisely in deciding who would carry on the legacy of the Shadow King. But enough of this little talk we must fight to see who lives and who dies," said Shadogun as they both continued their assault on each other as the others watched knowing that this could go either way.

"Be careful what you wish for," said Nightwing as he returned the cut that Shadogun had given him with a solid thrust and a damaging blow to the left side of the ribs with the deadly shadow energy covered bo-staff.

Unfortunately, Nightwing left himself wide open to a mean high kick to the face. This forced Nightwing to back away from Shadogun after landing on his feet with his bo-staff spinning into a new fighting stance. "Not bad Nightwing. You're the only real person I know who has ever fully fought me and hurt me so badly. Very impressive I'll give you that. However...," said Shadogun whose eyes seemed to glow red with mischievousness written all over them making Nightwing cautious and curious.

"However, what?" said Nightwing as he held his ground and spit out the blood that now was in his mouth from the kick Shadogun had delivered to him.

"However, it will take more then an attack like that to put me down my successor as you know from our meditation sessions that takes us here. The knowledge as well as the dark history I have taught you should be enough proof of that," said Shadogun as he suddenly disappeared with such deadly speed not even Nightwing saw it coming.

"What the hell?" said Nightwing only to move out the way of Shadogun's sword out of instinct and his own mental and physical reflexes.

Nightwing delivered a viscous spin kick to Shadogun's armored face sending the Shadow King stumbling back slightly, but not enough for Nightwing to take advantage of it to unleash another assault. "Not bad Nightwing that kick of yours actually hurt me. The last time you did that in our training sessions it only registered to me as a small and minor slap to the face," said Shadogun who was pleased despite the attack.

"I aim to please and please to aim," said Nightwing as he spun his bo-staff as he charged at Shadogun who in turn charged with his sword ready in hand to strike.

They both came at each other at nearly impossible speeds that would have made the Flash jealous if he were there to see it. Then came multiple loud "BANGS" as well as multiple "SLASHES" as the two warriors of shadow now had their backs to each other in almost complete and utter silence save for the two breathing. Everyone held there breaths as they were now on opposite sides of where they once were. "Indeed you are right that you in fact do aim to please my son. However,...their can be only one true King of the Shadow World," said Shadogun as Nightwing's wounds opened over his back, sides, legs, arms, and the entire front part of his body opened with shadow blood spilling out of everyone.

"NIGHTWING!" screamed Raven as her love was now on both his knees covered in his own shadowy blood.

"That is why I'm glad it was you who will succeed...me...my...son," said Shadogun as his wounds opened up, which were twice as bad as Nightwing's were.

"Shadogun?" said Nightwing who turned just enough to see the now former and mighty Shadow King fall over flat on his face dead. Shadogun's body then surprisingly became nothing, but shadowy dust that flew away into an unexpected wind.

"Nightwing!" said Raven as she ran over to him with her shadow energy binds no longer holding her or the others down as his body fell to the floor.

"Rae...Raven...I...need," said Nightwing, but found his mouth was having a difficult time speaking as Raven turned his body over so his back was on her lap.

"Don't speak Nightwing we need to get you into a regeneration tank and..." said Raven, but stopped when Nightwing slowly shook his head.

"No! Throw me...into the...shadow pool. It can...heal...me and...restore my...strength," said Nightwing pointing to the very same liquid Slade and the Brotherhood of Evil died in.

Raven nodded and levitated Nightwing's body gently with her powers over to the shadow pool only to find Etrigan knocking her down causing Nightwing's body to fall just a few inches from the rim of the shadow pool. "You fool! I will never let you revive the son of the Shadow King regardless if he is a hero or not," said Etrigan as he walked over to a nearly incapacitated Nightwing who tried to crawl closer to the rim of the pool to fall in, but found an intense weight of pressure on his back from Etrigan's foot.

"Etrigan..." said Nightwing only to find more pressure added to his back by Etrigan as the demon prevented him from moving as he summoned hellfire into his hands ready to slay his enemy as he had done others.

"This is the end for you Prince of Shadows! Now you can join your predecessor as I seal your fate as you sealed his," said Etrigan as he was about to strike only to be stopped by none other then Raven.

"Don't you dare touch him!" said Raven as she became more demonic then before and threw Etrigan off Nightwing with her powers.

"Thanks...Rae," said Nightwing seeing his one and only chance pulled himself to the rim of the shadow pool and fell in sinking into the black liquid that was now healing the wounds that plagued his body.

"You fool! What have you done? You've just given new found strength into the Prince of Darkness and he will destroy us all!" said Etrigan who was clearly angry at Raven and showed off his demon hatred.

"Nightwing isn't like that and you saw how he defeated Shadogun and stopped him from killing me. Your own paranoia is your own worst enemy and you know it," said Raven as she sent her black energy at Etrigan who countered her attack with hellfire.

"Foolish girl your love him blinds you to the truth and I know from experience what it means to be blinded by love and not seeing the truth," said Etrigan who was now slowly overpowering Raven's energy with his hellfire.

Eventually Raven was blasted back from the amount of hellfire Etrigan produced and was now at the demon's mercy as Etrigan now stood over her ready to deliver the final blow. The attack never came as a presence of overwhelming power caught both their attentions as well as everyone else's as a familiar dark figure made his way out of the shadowy pool of liquid that fell of his dark outfit. "Nightwing!" said Raven relieved he was still alive and breathing.

Nightwing cricked his neck left and right and had a very serious look on his face focused solely on Etrigan. He then released a low, but menacing growl towards the demon from the fiery pits of hell. "Don't you ever touch her again demon. Your fight is with me and me alone or have you forgotten what it means to fight warrior to warrior you mindless fool?" said Nightwing whose muscles seemed to expand behind his uniform slightly, but noticeably as he walked towards Etrigan who readied for an attack with hellfire.

"Bring it on Shadow Prince!" said Etrigan as he readied himself for an attack from the now restored Nightwing.

"It's already brought Etrigan and this time...I'm sending back to hell where you belong. Brace yourself," said Nightwing as he got into a martial arts fighting stance that no one not even Raven had seen him use.

"DIE!" yelled Etrigan as he charged at Nightwing who stayed where he was still in his martial arts stance.

Almost immediately as Etrigan was about to make contact on Nightwing with his hellfire enclosed claws Nightwing struck. Moving like so fast he created shadowy afterimages of himself as he unleashed punch after punch and kick after kick. Each of his attacks was as devastating as the last as the mighty demon that was Etrigan was easily and gradually pushed back after Nightwing delivered a spinning jump kick. "This fighting style I'm currently kicking your ass with Etrigan is known simply as the Shadow Illusion Fighting Style that Shadogun developed and taught me during our mediations and training together while he was in my head. It's the ultimate fighting style and only someone from this plain of existence can know, learn it, and teach it to another," said Nightwing as Etrigan now had bruises all over his body, blood running down his mouth and temple, and though it wasn't noticeable Nightwing was sure Etrigan had at lead broken fourteen different bone in five places.

"I must...kill you," said Etrigan who was clearly not going to win this fight with his usual way of fighting people.

Nightwing shook his head. "It's the Shadow World it does this to demons and only those with half of demon blood in their body can control such irrational concepts. An example of that would be Raven over here, but I'll digress. I think its time we leave this place and get on solid ground," said Nightwing as the rightful heir to Shadogun's power summoned it and teleported himself and the other Shadogun had brought to the Shadow World back to the earthly plain where the others were waiting for them in the Colorado Mountains where they were before only to be scooped up in the shadows as well where they found that they had been sent back to the Watchtower.

"So you can use all of Shadogun's power?" said Raven walking up next to him as the other superheroes around them were surprised as well as shocked.

"I can if I want to, but only under extreme conditions and even then it maybe considered bad for my health in the future so I think I'll keep everything as they are," said Nightwing turning Raven as he saw Etrigan begin taken to the infirmary out of the corner of his eye.

"That's good because I kinda like you the way you are now," said a smiling Raven as she leaned in to give Nightwing a kiss on the lips, which Nightwing took without hesitation.

"I'm sorry to break up your moment Nightwing, but I'm afraid there is one more piece of business you're not going to like," said Fate as he approached the two beings of darkness.

"The Founding members want to speak with me?" said Nightwing knowing this wasn't far off and had seen it coming the moment Shadogun had first spoken to them when he first arrived.

All Fate could do was nod as Nightwing sighed and walked to the conference room where the "Original Seven" awaited them. "Take a seat," said Superman in a neutral voice as he motioned to the chair in front of him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-Judgment of the Prince

Nightwing nodded to Superman and did as he was instructed by the Man of Steel fully knowing this could go for better or for worse and he would prefer it to be better. "As I recall from the last meeting that I attended here I was under the impression that there was NOT going to be a trial," said Nightwing whose voice sounded like he was annoyed by this.

"It's not, but we have to come to a decision regarding you as a superhero, a villain, or clarify you as...other," said Batman whose voice was neutral, but still serious.

"What happens if I'm declared other or dare I say...villain?" said Nightwing with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Let's just hope it doesn't come to that," said Superman trying to keep the tension down in the room.

"In any case I say we get this situation off the ground and go over what has happened since Nightwing became what he is now then put it to a vote," said Green Lantern in a military fashion that he used all too often.

"All right since I've known Nightwing out of all of you with the exception of Bats I say we he stays as a hero," said Flash knowing it was the only way to get things rolling.

"I don't know Flash his shadow powers make him a formable threat to us and the world considering he and his Shadowkahn beat us down pretty badly," said Batman who got some surprised looks from everyone knowing that he was still technically Nightwing's adopted father.

"Come on Bats look at what he did from his point of view before you criticize him on his actions. He did it for his friends, family, and all those close to him. Who here wouldn't have done the same thing knowing al that they hold dear was in the hands of the enemy?" said Flash in a pleading voice knowing he was probably the only form of reason in the group next to Superman and possibly a mercifully considerate Diana.

"I have Flash and it's for those very reasons I'm disappointed in him because I told him NOT to have attachments in the first place. That's why I'm considered a part-timer and not that of full-time because I can maneuver where everyone else in the League can't," said Batman trying to steer clear of the possibility that this would become an issue on him.

"Be as that may Batman we probably would have done the same thing to make sure the people we care about were protected," said Diana who had some experience in the matter in regards to her mother and home.

"However, the fact remains that Nightwing followed Shadogun's advice and didn't even think twice about it when he was freed from Brotherhoods influence," said Shayera in a serous voice that was almost as serious as Batman's.

"I did it because I trusted him and it's not like he actually wanted to destroy the world like so many other villains that have tried. Shadogun had said it himself and that he liked the world the way it was so there was no need to destroy it," said Nightwing knowing if he didn't speak up soon he would be doomed in this clarification meeting into a semi-trial.

"Trust is not an easy thing to gain Nightwing and I would have thought with him in your head you cold have learned of his reasons behind what he did," said J'onn as he tried to secretly enter Nightwing's mind, but was forced back once more by the mental shadow barrier.

"I know J'onn, but as Flash said you have to see things from my point of you or you will never truly understand the means by which what I did. Remember I did not wish for my shadow powers or a dormant spirit that was the Shadow King to awaken in my mind and body. It was forced upon me by Slade and the Brotherhood causing a darkness, which you all respectfully fear...even now. However, as you all know that as time quickly as well as gradually progressed, I learned my dark and evil shadow powers, but not once did I ever willingly use them on anyone. There were certain circumstances that I would rather not go into that forced me to, for a time serve Slade and the Brotherhood of Evil. I won't get all mushy on you, but for the record I did what I had to do. I have nearly been able to correct almost every mess and mistake that came with my actions. I stand by the record I have set and I ask you vote now and get this silly debate over with," said Nightwing in all seriousness that made Batman deep down proud in some way.

"All right if that what you want. All in favor of Nightwing being exiled from the Titans and all superhero organizations say 'Aye!'" said Green Lantern caring out the motion.

"Aye!" said Shayera J'onn, and Green Lantern.

"All oppose?" said Flash.

"Nay!" said Diana, Superman, and Flash.

"Well Bats your up!" said Flash since only Batman remained to break the tie that now stood at 3-3 with only one undecided at the moment. It was understandable considering that Batman had raised Nightwing when he was still young and trained him to be Robin before they had a falling out. It all truth it was a conflict of interest and he knew that if he decided to leave this matter unattended someone else like Fate would have to take his place on the matter and vote for him.

He didn't know how Fate would vote if he were chosen and he didn't want to know so he knew that whatever choice he made would have to be with out a doubt fair and true to himself. "What I'm going to say now I mean from the bottom of my heart and never leaves this room (stares at the other members). Nightwing after all the time I've known you, raised you, and trained in the arts you now use I have in some way or form trusted your judgment and your ability to make your own decisions. You became a mind of your own and even though some of the things you do I do NOT approve of I can't really stop you because your in a sense grown up to a point where my say in your life has little or no influence. You have proven yourself to be a good friend, partner, and above all else...a loving son who has what few do in this world...my respect. Being that said I say 'Nay' in the voting," said Batman who let out a long breath knowing it took a lot of courage to say that.

"Thanks Bruce," said Nightwing as he let out a smile though he couldn't help, but feel a little nervous when Batman gave his vote.

"Well with this taken care of I guess you're free to go Nightwing," said Superman casually as the door behind Nightwing opened.

"I assume Terra will still be aloud to join my team as well as pardoned for her previous actions when under Slade's service," said Nightwing who wanted to make sure that part of the deal was still valid.

"Of course as of right now her past criminal record involving Slade has been wiped clean as per your agreement with us the last time you were here," said Diana giving Nightwing a sweet almost motherly looking smile.

"Thank you. Maybe after a few more years when I leave the Titans I'll give you guys a call for a job up here in the Watchtower," said Nightwing giving them a small demon fang showing smile and walked out of the room fully aware that him joining the Justice league gave "Original Seven" quite a chill down their spine.

Following the presence Raven was emitting through their bond that the two had he found her and the rest of the Titans in the Cafeteria embarrassing him to know end. Cyborg and Beast Boy were fighting once more about meat and tofu and were going to such levels as the throw food at each other. "Nightwing!" said a very happy Raven as she ran up and hugged him with all her strength causing Cyborg and Beast to stop throwing food at each other and ran over to him with Starfire and Terra behind them.

"Hey Nightwing how did it go with the Seven Wise Heroes?" said Cyborg as he wiped some green liquid off his cybernetic eye.

"Just fine thanks for asking. Don't worry Terra you've been given a clean slate and are back with the Titans," said Nightwing who could hear her shadow whispering in wonder if she was going to be arrested by the League.

"ALL RIGHT!" said Beast Boy and Terra at the same time as they jumped up and down and acted like little children who just woke up to a mountain full of present at Christmas time.

"What about you?" said Raven with curiosity clear in her voice as well as some concern.

"I'm back with the Titans and of course...with you," said Nightwing giving Raven a long and a very affectionate kiss.

"Get a room you two," said Terra as she gave a wicked grin at the two love birds while Starfire had glowing green eyes of angry jealousy as she still wished for Nightwing to be "her boy".

"We will when we get out of here," said Nightwing a he let out a demonic growl that to Raven's ears was the equivalent of an animal's purr, which made her shiver with delight.

They made there way to the huge teleporter module only to find one being standing in there way that made Nightwing extremely angry. Raven could just as equally understand considering he thought he was done with him. Etrigan was the only obstacle in front of them as he was still bandaged up from his previous encounter with Nightwing. "Hello Nightwing," said Etrigan as limped towards the Shadow Prince wincing all the way.

"What do you want now Etrigan? I don't have time for your stupidity right now and if you continue to persist this then I WILL kill you," said Nightwing angrily.

"No I'm done fighting you Nightwing. You are stronger and more powerful then I ever will be and I just wanted say...no hard feelings," said Etrigan extending out his one good hand to Nightwing.

"I accept Etrigan and I thank you," said Nightwing accepting the hand of the hell pit demon with enthusiasm.

"Take care Nightwing," said Etrigan as he limped and walked away from the group.

"Well that was unexpected," said Raven who couldn't help, but feel worried as they all walked up the steps of the teleporter module as they each got into their position on top of the module platform.

"Don't worry about too much Raven it's just Etrigans way of saying he was wrong and that he was sorry for trying to end our lives. Speaking of our lives I would imagine we will have to plan ours now that we are together," said Nightwing as a single Shadowkahn appeared at the teleporter controls and set the coordinates for Titans Tower in Jump City before disappearing back into the shadows.

"I can't think of anyone else I would plan my life with, but you," said Raven smiling at Nightwing as the teleporter activated sending the Titans and the two dark love birds back home.

The End

(A little anticlimactic was having a hard time ending the story. You understand. At least it's complete. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and gave me support you guys rock! Don't forget to review!)


End file.
